


I'll paint you wings, I'll set you free.

by Perfectdream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fatherhood, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Luke, M/M, Married Couple, Single Parents, Songs quoting, Text Messages
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke se retrouve seul avec son fils à l'âge de vingt ans. Il décide de continuer néanmoins ses études tout en s'occupant de son petit garçon. Dans son esprit, être papa célibataire exclut l'idée même de sorties, de concerts, et de nouvelles rencontres.</p>
<p>Jusqu'à ce qu'Ethan vienne lui donner un coup de main involontaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shanny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanny/gifts).



> Je me lance dans un nouveau fandom alors soyez indulgents si jamais il y a quelques incohérences. Bonne lecture !
> 
> Titre issu de la chanson : "Paint you wings" de All Time Low.

Luke avait toujours su que ce ne serait pas une tâche facile d'élever son fils tout en continuant ses études. Il l'avait toujours su, et pourtant ce matin il n'était pas d'humeur à se souvenir de tout cela. Il devait réviser son examen. Il devait absolument se concentrer pour apprendre cette foutue leçon. Mais Ethan ne semblait pas de son avis : il ne faisait qu'hurler et pleurer. Luke commençait à perdre patience ; même s'il savait que ce n'était pas de la faute du bambin.  
  
Il était actuellement assis dans le foyer, sur le campus, attendant que sa mère vienne récupérer Ethan pour qu'il révise quelques heures dans le calme. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de demander de l'aide à Liz, sa mère, qui avait accepté de bon c?ur. Elle adorait passer du temps avec son petit-fils et Luke adorait les quelques heures durant lesquelles il pouvait redevenir un étudiant tout à fait normal. Un étudiant dont les seules préoccupations n'étaient que les soirées auxquelles il devait se rendre, les amis à rejoindre et les examens à réussir. Pour lui, toutes les questions étaient : est-ce qu'Ethan a tout ce dont il a besoin ? Est-ce qu'il veut manger autre chose? A-t-il assez dormi ? Est-ce ses vaccins sont à jour ?

 

Ethan cria fortement, sortant Luke de ses pensées. Il prit le bambin contre sa poitrine en le berçant doucement, murmurant des : «  Chut, bébé. Tout va bien. Mamie Liz va arriver. Elle va te câliner et te consoler. S'il te plaît, arrête de crier, mon chéri. ». Il continua d'apaiser son fils qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer quand une voix le fit sursauter.

 

" **Hey, tu ne peux pas le faire taire, j'aimerais vraiment réviser en silence !**  ", dit un garçon aux cheveux d'une drôle de couleur et aux yeux pâles. Luke, en temps normal, n'aurait rien dit, aurait laissé passer. Mais il avait cinq nuit de sommeil interrompu, des cernes violets, des cours non appris et un examen qui pointait le bout de son nez tandis que son fils continuait de lui prouver qu'il serait chanteur plus tard. Il soupira une grande fois avant de répondre.

 

«  **Bon écoute, j'ai d'autres soucis que tes révisions. Si ça te dérange, tu vas ailleurs, sale punk !**  ». Aussitôt dit, aussitôt regretté. Luke détestait juger les gens sur leur apparences parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire à ce sujet : un piercing à la lèvre, des tee-shirts de groupes et un fils d'un peu plus d'un an sur la hanche, n'étaient pas l'attirail habituel d'un jeune de vingt ans.

 

Le garçon haussa les sourcils et se replongea dans son livre tandis que Luke se fustigeait d'avoir été aussi sec dans sa réponse. Il pouvait très bien comprendre sa plainte, parce que, s'il était honnête, des fois il lui prenait l'envie de dire la même chose à Ethan. Lui faire comprendre que, lui, avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de penser à des couches sales et des plats sains pour un bambin qui n'était même pas capable de prendre sur lui pour que son père puisse réviser en silence.

 

Liz arriva quelques minutes après l'incident et, dès qu'il fut dans ses bras, Ethan se tut. Luke soupira grandement en tendant le sac à langer à sa mère.

 

«  **Merci, Maman. Je ne voulais pas te déranger mais....**  », commença-t-il avant que sa mère ne lui caresse la joue en lui souriant grandement.

 

«  **Tu ne me déranges jamais, mon ange. Tu sais bien que c'est un plaisir de m'occuper de ce petit ange. Ne te prends pas la tête. Ce soir, Jack vient avec ses deux bambins et sa femme. Ethan aura de la compagnie et moi j'aurais de l'aide. Tu peux le récupérer demain si ça te dit. Sors un peu ce soir. Va voir tes amis, d'accord ?**  », expliqua-t-elle en berçant Ethan qui commençait à s'endormir dans ses bras. Luke ne comprendrait jamais le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur son fils. Dès qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras, il s'endormait ou souriait alors qu'avec lui, il criait plus souvent qu'autre chose.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas...**  », souffla Luke en pensant que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris un verre entre potes. Vraiment longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'il ne voulait pas savoir le nombre exact de mois, ou d'années.

 

«  **Pense-y juste, Lukey. Dis au-revoir à Papa, bébé. Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler si tu as besoin. Et puis, si tu ne veux pas sortir, ton frère sera à la maison, si le coeur t'en dit.**  », conclut-elle en embrassant la joue mal rasée de son fils, attrapant le sac à langer puis quittant le foyer.

 

Luke se retrouve debout en plein milieu du foyer, sans savoir quoi faire. Enfin, sans savoir ce qu'il voulait faire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se demander ce qu'il voulait faire. En temps normal, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Mais l'inconnu des possibilités illimités le déstabilisait.

 

En se tournant pour attraper son sac de cours, Luke remarqua que le garçon qu'il avait envoyé paître un peu plus tôt était toujours là. Il devait s'excuser. Non pas qu'il prêtait attention à l'avis que les gens pouvaient avoir de lui, mais il avait été injuste et cruel. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il s'avança et tapota l'épaule du garçon. Ce dernier se retourna et haussa les sourcils en découvrant Luke, debout à ses côtés. De près, ses cheveux étaient d'un lavande délavé, et ses yeux d'un bleu très pâle. Presqu'aussi pâle que la peau de son visage. Ce garçon ne devait pas souvent sortir. Au soleil, s'entend. Puisqu'il devait bien sortir de chez lui vu qu'il était dans le foyer du campus. Il ne vivait pas ici tout de même !

 

«  **Je te demande pardon, pour.... Pour tout à l'heure. Je suis exténué et je n'aurais pas dû te répondre de cette façon.**  », commença Luke, balbutiant plus qu'il ne parlait vraiment. Il devait réviser, néanmoins sa seule envie était de dormir avant de prendre l'air avec ses potes. Rire, déconner et oublier durant une soirée qu'il était père célibataire, étudiant et épuisé.

 

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire éclatant. «  **Pas de mal. Je n'aurais pas dû me plaindre. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de garder ton petit frère. C'est moi qui te demande pardon.**  », répliqua le garçon. Le jeune homme, c'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir, à peu près, le même âge que Luke.

 

«  **Oh... Non. Ce n'est pas mon.... C'est mon fils.**  », bégaya Luke. Il n'aimait pas que les gens prennent Ethan pour son frère mais il hésitait toujours à dire que c'était son fils, parce que le regard des gens était toujours différent par la suite. Le jeune homme face à lui ne sembla pas prendre ombrage de cette déclaration.

 

«  **Cool ! J'aimerais avoir des enfants aussi un jour.**  », dit-il avec un haussement de son épaule droite et son éternel sourire. Luke se sentait à l'aise à parler avec lui. Comme s'il le connaissait depuis longtemps.

 

«  **Tu as encore le temps !**  », répondit Luke. Il n'avait jamais imaginer finir père à vingt ans et il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il n'avait pas su que ce serait autant de travail.

 

«  **Plus que je ne le voudrais, ouais !**  », souffla le garçon. Le jeune homme ! Le fait d'être père ne voulait pas dire que tous les jeunes de l'âge de Luke était des enfants par rapport à lui. Même s'il devait avouer que la plupart du temps il se sentait beaucoup plus vieux que vingt ans.

 

«  **Oh ?** », fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre. Le jeune homme sourit en coin en haussant encore une fois les épaules.

 

«  **Ouais. Je suis gay, donc les enfants ne sont pas vraiment une possibilité pour moi. Quoiqu'il reste toujours l'adoption ou les mère porteuses, mais pour cela il faudrait que je rencontre un homme qui aimerait les enfants et qui ne prendrait pas ses jambes à son cou dès qu'il m'entends parler de mariage, d'enfants et de maison. Je ne dois pas être né au bon siècle.... Quoiqu'être gay dans un autre siècle, n'est pas forcément une bonne idée !**  », réfléchit-il, refermant le livre devant lui tout en indiquant d'un signe de la main que Luke pouvait s'asseoir s'il le voulait.

 

Luke hésita : il avait d'autres choses à faire. Mais il aimait parler avec ce jeune homme. Il aimait parler de son fils sans que les gens le regardent comme s'il était un paumé ou comme s'il venait de leur annoncer qu'il avait la peste. Ce mec ne le regardait pas différemment, et parlait d'avoir des enfants à son tour. Il déposa son sac et s'assit en souriant.

 

«  **Je m'appelle Luke.**  », dit-il, parce qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire et aussi parce qu'il en avait marre de se référer à l'autre garçon en l'appelant : «  Le Punk Lavande ». Quoique ce surnom n'était pas faux.

 

«  **Michael. Mickey, pour les intimes. Ou pour n'importe qui, en fait. Il n'y a que ma mère et mes colocs qui m'appellent Michael, et c'est uniquement quand ils veulent m'engueuler.**  », expliqua-t-il dans un petit rire. Luke sourit de façon plus franche. Mickey. Il aimait ce prénom. Pas que son avis était important. Mais il aimait bien ce prénom.

 

«  **Enchanté !**  », répondit-il. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre.

 

«  **Et, ton petit bout ?**  », demanda Mickey. Est-ce que ce mec souriait perpétuellement ?

 

«  **Ethan.**  », souffla Luke. Son petit garçon lui manquait déjà ; bien qu'il était réticent à l'admettre, il était aussi heureux de ne pas être père célibataire pour une journée. «  Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser, tu sais, pour le fait qu'il t'ait dérangé. Il fait ses dents. Et, désolé, de t'avoir traîté de sale punk... », continua-t-il, penaud.

 

Michael éclata de rire et lui tapota l'épaule en reprenant sa respiration.

 

«  **Y'a pas de mal. Je suis un punk, bon j'ai pris une douche ce matin, mais pour le punk, y'a pas d'insulte vu que j'en suis un. Et puis, le pauvre, s'il fait ses dents c'est normal qu'il hurle. Si je faisais mes dents, je suis persuadé que je serais invivable !**  », répondit Michael, semblant réfléchir à ce que causerait une poussée de dents à son âge. L'idée ne semblait pas agréable si on considérait sa grimace.

 

«  **Tu n'es pas un punk.**  », contra Luke en souriant de façon taquine. Michael ouvrit de grands yeux et arrêta immédiatement sa réfléxion en fronçant les sourcils.

 

«  **Je te demande pardon ? Je suis un punk ! Un pur et dur ! J'ai des tatouages, des piercings, je porte des slims noirs et des tee-shirts de groupe de rock ! Je suis un punk.**  », répliqua-t-il, un air indigné sur le visage. Luke sourit en coin, enclin à pousser la taquinerie encore un peu plus loin bien qu'il ne connaisse pas ce jeune homme depuis une heure. Il se sentait à l'aise. Comme avec un pote.

 

«  **Tu as les cheveux lavande !**  », énonça Luke en haussant les sourcils tandis que son sourire se fit plus grand encore. Michael ouvrit de grands yeux et croisa les bras sur son torse, comme un enfant de cinq ans.

 

«  **Ils sont violets, et la couleur de mes cheveux n'enlève rien au fait que je suis un punk.**  », clama Michael,, sérieux.

 

«  **Certes. Mais avoue que des cheveux lavande pastel, ça ne rappelle pas immédiatement les punks !**  », répondit Luke en riant. La conversation continua durant une petite heure avant que Luke ne rentre à son appartement pour dormir avant de reprendre ses révisions. Il avait passé un bon moment avec ce Michael. Il avait rit et parlé avec quelqu'un de son âge qui ne semblait pas le juger sur le fait qu'il était papa d'un enfant d'un an. Michael avait écouté le jeune homme parler, pas le père célibataire que tout le monde mettait à l'écart. Ils pourraient probablement devenir amis. Luke l'aimerait bien en tout cas.

 


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tâtonne toujours autant avec cette histoire alors j'espère qu'elle vous plait quand même un minimum. Je ne vous promets pas de poster tous les trois jours comme je le fais actuellement, tout dépendra de mon avancée dans l'histoire. Mais vous aurez un chapitre par semaine minimum. Laissez-moi vos avis et commentaires, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues :) Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

Ce cours théorique commençait à être vraiment dur à suivre et trop dense. Il est vrai qu'après cinq heures à lire et relire la même chose, ça devenait trop. Peut-être que sortir n'était plus une si mauvaise idée, finalement. Lyz le lui avait dit ce matin. Ethan était heureux de jouer avec son cousin et sa cousine et de profiter de son oncle. Il appuya sur le téléphone vert et se fit surprendre par la voix joyeuse qui répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

 

" **Saaluuuut, Luke ! Comment tu vas ?**  ", demanda la voix aiguë d'Ashton, le seul ami de fac qui n'avait pas été rebuté par l'annonce de la naissance du fils de Luke, et des responsabilités qui allaient avec.

 

«  **Salut, Ash. Dis, ça te dit de sortir boire un verre ce soir ?**  », souffla Luke sans grande conviction. Il savait qu'il n'était plus aussi drôle qu'avant maintenant qu'il était père célibataire et il comprendrait si Ashton avait autre chose à faire.

 

«  **Je sors avec des potes. On va manger un bout, puis boire un verre. Viens avec nous !**  », répondit Ashton avec enthousiasme ; comme si demander à Luke de venir avec ses amis était quelque chose de naturel.

 

«  **Oh, non, je....**  », commença Luke, interrompu immédiatement par Ashton : «  **Pas de mais, ou de ' je ne veux pas déranger', je passe te chercher dans une demi-heure. A tout à l'heure, Lukey !**  », conclut Ashton, raccrochant avant même d'avoir une réponse de son ami.

 

Luke resta debout au milieu de son salon sans savoir quoi faire. Il n'était pas sorti avec des potes depuis tellement longtemps qu'il semblait avoir oublié ce qu'il fallait faire. Il baissa le regard sur son pantalon de pyjama en flanelle et se fit la réflexion qu'il valait mieux se changer, au moins mettre un jean, s'il espérait faire bonne impression aux amis d'Ashton. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un gros nul et qu'Ashton prenne la décision de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

 

Une fois son jean noir enfilé et son tee-shirt de Nirvana, Luke se sentit plus à même de tenir une conversation avec des étrangers. Il allait changer de veste au moment où la sonnette retentit et il se dit que cette veste-ce ferait l'affaire. Qu'est-qu'une veste allait changer au fait qu'il ne savait jamais quoi dire aux gens ?

 

«  **T'es prête, Minette ?**  », demanda Ashton avec un grand sourire, affichant ses fossettes. Luke avait toujours une envie irrépressible de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui caresser les cheveux en le berçant. Comme il le faisait avec Ethan. Ashton semblait si heureux et libre, que Luke voulait à tout pris protéger cette innoncence.

 

«  **Ne m'appelle pas Minette !**  », râla Luke en prenant ses clés et verrouillant la porte de son appartement. C'était bizarre de se retrouver en dehors de son appartement sans son fils dans les bras, et savoir qu'il ne l'aurait pas jusqu'à demain était une idée encore plus bizarre. Il n'avait jamais passé une nuit loin de son fils depuis la naissance de ce dernier.

 

«  **Allez, on y va Princesse.**  », répondit alors Ashton en prenant Luke par le coude. A quoi bon rétorquer ? Ashton avait toujours eu cette fâcheuse habitude de donner des surnoms féminins à Luke depuis la naissance d'Ethan. Ce n'était pas méchant, et toujours dit avec tendresse alors à quoi bon ?

 

Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant chinois, non loin du campus, ce qui permettait à tout le monde de ne pas prendre sa voiture ou les transports en commun. Quand ils arrivèrent, quatre personnes était déjà présentes.

 

« **Je te présente Calum**  », dit Ashton en indiquant un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec des mèches blondes sur le devant et un grand sourire aux lèvres, «  **Les deux-là, qui vont par paire, sont Louis et Harry, ou Larry si tu préfères**  », continua-t-il en indiquant un grand homme aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux verts qui tenait par la taille un garçon plus petit et aux yeux bleus, « **Et lui, c'est....**  », conclut Ashton avant que Luke ne l'interrompe.

 

«  **Michael !**  », dit Luke dans un souffle, comme si l'air venait de quitter ses poumons à l'annonce de ce prénom. Le dit Michael se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire qui fit briller ses yeux bleus : « **Oh, Luke !**  », répondit-il en s'avançant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

 

«  **Mais... vous vous connaissez ?**  », demanda Ashton avec étonnement tandis que Calum les regardait avec un sourcil relevé et un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Louis et Harry le regardait avec tendresse et bienveillance et Luke se demanda ce qui lui valait l'honneur d'un tel regard avant de se souvenir qu'il avait toujours un homme – un bel homme – dans le creux de ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte.

 

Michael se recula et se tourna vers Ashton en haussant les épaules. Luke comprit que ce n'était pas une réponse mais une habitude du punk aux cheveux lavande. «  **C'est le mec dont je t'ai parlé. Celui que j'ai rencontré au foyer.**  », répondit Michael en souriant à Luke.

 

Calum toussa discrètement avant de marmonner : « **Celui dont tu nous as rabattu les oreilles durant des heures tu veux dire !**  ». Luke n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, alors il ne dit rien et regarda ses pieds.

 

«  **Je meurs de faim !**  », annonça Ashton, ouvrant la porte du restaurant devant lequel ils se tenaient tous, laissant entrer ses amis avant de refermer la porte derrière lui-même. Ils prirent une table pour six que leur indiqua la serveuse avant de leur tendre un menu à chacun. Louis et Harry étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre avec Calum à la gauche d'Harry, qui était au milieu de la banquette, Luke se retrouvait collé contre le mur, Michael à sa droite et Ashton à la droite de Michael. Luke regarda Louis qui était en face de lui et lui adressa un petit sourire timide. Louis lui sourit grandement et Luke comprit pourquoi Harry semblait si enclin à garder sa main sur le corps de son petit-ami. Louis était rayonnant, lumineux, solaire.

 

«  **Alors, Luke, parle-nous un peu de toi, qu'on apprenne à se connaître.**  », dit Louis en gardant son sourire aux lèvres et glissant sa main sur celle d'Harry posée sur la table. Luke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer la grande tendresse qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre sans jamais en faire trop.

 

«  **Oh, heu, j'ai 20 ans. Je fais des études de musique. J'ai un petit garçon qui s'appelle Ethan.**  », hésita Luke, ne sachant pas quoi dire et quoi taire. Louis hocha de la tête avant que Michael ne pose sa main sur le bras de Luke pour attirer son attention.

 

«  **Tu fais des études de musique ? Génial ! Tu étudies la musique pour quelle raison ?**  », demanda Michael. La question était particulière et Luke ne se rappelait pas d'avoir déjà entendu cette question lui être posée. Les gens demandaient d'habitude si ça lui plaisait, lui demandaient si les cours étaient intéressants, mais jamais la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi d'étudier cette matière et non pas une autre. Il aurait pu choisir l'anglais, ou l'histoire, ou même le cinéma.... Mais il avait choisi la musique. La façon dont Michael le regardait donnait l'impression que la réponse que Luke allait donner était réellement importante. C'était un sentiment nouveau mais grisant. Michael posait des questions pour en entendre les réponses et non pas pour entendre le son de sa propre voix.

 

«  **J'ai choisi d'étudier la musique comme un art. Pour tout ce qu'elle apporte.**  », balbutia Luke, son c?ur s'accélérant en se rendant compte que tout le monde le fixait avec intérêt. En plongeant son regard dans celui de Michael, il avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

 

« **Qu'est-ce qu'elle apporte, d'après toi ?**  », souffla Michael sans le quitter des yeux. Sa concentration était déstabilisante ; mais Luke se sentait à l'aise de dévoiler cette partie de lui-même avec ces personnes. Il ne se sentait pas jugé, pas mis à l'écart ou inférieur. Il se sentait accepté et c'était un soulagement de savoir que de telles personnes existaient. Il pouvait bien s'ouvrir à elles.

 

« **Elle donne un sens à n'importe quel moment d'une vie. Elle donne de l'espoir, des leçons, de l'amour. Elle donne de l'importance à la personne qui l'écoute, qui la ressent et qui la vit. J'ai pris la décision d'étudier la musique comme un moyen de salut.**  », répondit Luke, sa voix plus sûre qu'avant mais toujours aussi tremblante.

 

«  **Wow.**  », souffla Michael en ne détournant pas les yeux du visage de Luke. Il semblait comme en transe. Personne ne dit rien durant de longs instants et Luke se demanda s'il avait fait une erreur ou s'il avait dit quelque chose de déplacé. La main de Michael se posa à nouveau sur son bras et Luke se tourna vers lui, confus et perdu. «  **Merci, merci d'être comme tu es, Luke. De comprendre que la musique n'est pas simplement des notes qui résonnent dans l'air mais un moyen de communication et une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis toujours en vie. Merci, infiniment.**  », souffla Michael.

 

La serveuse les interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse répondre et ils passèrent commande. Luke et Michael commandèrent la même chose, sans même s'être concertés auparavant. Des nouilles sautées aux légumes et au poulet. Luke allait adresser la parole à Michael quand la voix grave et lente d'Harry le surprit.

 

«  **Tu es papa, alors ?**  », demanda-t-il avec douceur, le regardant bien en face, faisant comprendre que ce n'était que de la curiosité et non pas de la méchanceté ou de l’écoeurement.

 

«  **Oui. J'ai un petit garçon d'un peu plus d'un an.**  », répondit Luke avec un sourire tendre qui apparut dès qu'il pensa à son fils.

 

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait comme réponde mais il était certain que ce n'était pas celle qui suivit.

 

«  **Tu es courageux.**  », souffla Louis en tendant la main pour serrer celle de Luke dans la sienne. Luke releva la tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Louis lui disait qu'il était courageux. Il ne l'était pas. Il était père célibataire et faisait ses études, il n'y avait rien de sensationnel à cela, rien de courageux non plus.

 

«  **Il a raison. Tu vas donner la meilleure chose à ton fils, quand il grandira.**  », continua Michael. Luke se tourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas non plus. Michael continua son explication. Il voulait que Luke comprenne, qu'il sache, qu'il garde en lui cette idée, comme un secret, comme un trésor.

 

«  **En grandissant, il saura qu'il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut. Que tout est possible parce que son père a réussit à l'élever du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en continuant ses études. Tu lui apprends qu'il suffit de choisir pour réussir quelque chose. Qu'il n'y a pas de limite et le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses faire à un enfant c'est lui permettre de grandir sans que jamais il n'entende dans son esprit la voix de son père lui dire : «  Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu n'as pas en toi ce qu'il faut pour réussir. ». Chaque fois qu'il prendra une décision, il se souviendra de toi, qui l'a élevé seul, et qui n'a pas laisser ses études de côté. Tu lui montres qu'il est dans une famille qui se soutient et qui s'entraide. C'est la meilleure chose à lui donner.**  », finit Michael avec un sourire mouillant mais fier et tendre. Ashton, Calum, Louis et Harry le regardèrent en hochant la tête de façon positive. Luke ne savait pas quoi répondre. Pour lui, tout était normal. Quand son ex lui avait annonçé qu'elle voulait faire adopter leur fils, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre en sachant qu'il avait abandonné son enfant. Que cet enfant se demanderait un jour pourquoi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir aimé ? Pourquoi l'avoir conçu pour le donner à quelqu'un d'autre ? Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, alors il avait annoncé qu'il s'occuperait de l'enfant. Liz avait sourit et elle était toujours présente quand il avait besoin même s'il essayait toujours de se débrouiller par lui-même. Quand il doutait, ou hésitait, il appelait ses frères ou leurs femmes, et posait toutes les questions qui lui passaient par l'esprit. Tous ses doutes trouvaient toujours une oreille tendre et patiente et on lui donnait les réponses dont il avait besoin. Il aimait son fils, et au fond de lui, il devait bien avoué qu'il était fier de s'en occuper tout seul. Parce qu'il en était capable, il savait qu'il pouvait éduquer un enfant, l'aimer et le protéger.

 

Leurs plats furent apportés, dissolvant l'ambiance remplie d'émotion, ramenant les rires autour de la table. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, dégustant leur repas. Une fois l'addition réglée, ils se rendirent dans un petit pub irlandais non loin de là, dans lequel un ami d'Harry travaillait comme serveur. Niall, avait-il dit. Ils prirent place de la même façon qu'au restaurant : Luke contre Michael.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, bande de nouille ?**  », s'éleva une voix joyeuse avec un accent assez marqué. Harry se leva pour tendre la main au jeune homme blond par-dessus la tête de Calum.

 

«  **Niall ! Comment tu vas ? Je te présente Luke !**  », dit-il en tendant une main vers Luke. Niall se pencha et lui serra la main.

 

«  **Salut ! Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu te fourres en traînant avec ces mecs.**  », gloussa-t-il, recevant une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Calum. «  **Qu'est-ce que je vous sers alors ?**  », demanda-t-il à nouveau.

 

Ils prirent tous une bière et Luke soupira en se rendant compte qu'il pouvait passer une soirée normale même en étant père célibataire. C'était une idée qui ne lui était jamais venue. Une fois que leurs pintes furent posées devant chacun d'eux, Luke posa son regard sur Louis qui était appuyé sur l'épaule d'Harry, sous le regard tendre de ce dernier.

 

«  **Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?**  », demanda-t-il en leur souriant, leur faisant bien comprendre qu'il était uniquement curieux.

 

«  **Huit ans.**  », répondit Harry. Luke ouvrit de grands yeux.

 

«  **Mais vous êtes sortis ensemble au collège ?**  », s'exclama-t-il, faisant rire Michael qui se tenait près de lui, toujours à l'écouter.

 

«  **Non. J'ai rencontré Harry quand j'avais dix-huit ans et qu'il en avait seize. Et maintenant, on est là, huit ans plus tard.**  », répondit Louis avec un sourire.

 

« **Wow**  », souffla Luke.

 

«  **Ce n'est pas le pire, hein ! Ils se sont rencontré jeunes, six mois plus tard, Harry emménageait avec Louis. Comment il a réussi à convaincre sa mère, je ne sais toujours pas. Et un an après, ils se mariaient !**  », murmura Michael. Ce n'était pas vraiment un murmure vu que toute la table entendit – et probablement une partie du pub.

 

«  **Quoi ? Tu t'es marié à dix-sept ans ?**  », s'écria-t-il en pointant Harry du doigt. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en souriant en coin. «  **Tu es bien père à vingt ans. Il y a des fois où tu sais, alors à quoi bon attendre ? Je savait que je passerais ma vie avec Lou, alors pourquoi attendre d'avoir l'âge accepté par la société pour proclamer mon amour pour cet homme ? Je l'ai épousé parce que je n'avais aucun doute au fond de moi. Et ma mère a dû le sentir vu qu'elle a donné son accord. On a acheté une maison il y a trois ans et maintenant on pense adopter.**  », continua-t-il en souriant. Luke ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il avait toujours été un romantique et il aurait connaître la même histoire que Louis et Harry. Il aurait aimé être marié à l'heure actuelle, avoir un enfant – ou même deux. Vivre avec une personne qui l'accepterait tel qu'il était. Il était sortie avec Myrtille – quel drôle de prénom – durant quelques mois avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte. Elle voulait le garder au début et Luke avait pensé qu'elle était peut-être celle avec qui il ferait sa vie. Puis, durant la grossesse, il avait avoué ce qui l'étouffait : il aimait les hommes. Et Myrtille avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas prête à être mère : hors de question de tout abandonner pour un enfant. Luke, aurait aimé voir Ethan grandir avec un autre papa, mais c'était un rêve lointain. Et ce n'était que ça : un rêve.

 


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense poster un chapitre tous les vendredi/samedi vu que j'ai réussi à prendre un peu d'avance sur cette histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ne veut pas dire que tout va aller en accéléré. Bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos avis :)

Luke pensait rentrer tôt pour reprendre son cours avant une bonne nuit de sommeil ; mais à 00h15, il était toujours assis aux côtés de Michael, à discuter de tout et de rien, et surtout de musique. Ils échangeaient sur leurs groupes préférés, les concerts auxquels ils ont assisté, les ambiances qu'ils ont vécues.

 

«  **Malheureusement, maintenant, je n'y vais plus vraiment. Je n'ai plus l'occasion de sortir en concert.**  », souffla Luke en faisant tourner le fond de sa bière dans son verre sans lever le regard vers Michael. Il y avait cette chose bizarre dans les yeux de Michael : il semblait voir au-delà des apparences. Comme s'il pouvait savoir ce que Luke cachait au plus profond de lui. C'était un sentiment déstabilisant, prenant, mais néanmoins agréable. Il était juste difficile de soutenir son regard sur une période de temps assez longue. C'était comme se tenir nu devant lui. Pas que Luke était contre l'idée, mais le faire en plein milieu d'un pub ne serait sûrement pas très apprécié. De par les gérants qui n'avaient jamais programmé de soirée nudité, de par les clients qui ne semblaient pas enclins à admirer le corps nu d'un autre homme. De par Luke, qui n'était pas vraiment fan de l'idée de se retrouver nu face à Michael. Sans que celui-ci ne le soit également. Bref.

 

«  **Tu sais, je ne veux pas m'immiscer, mais ta vie n'a pas pris fin le jour où Ethan est venu au monde. Tu pourrais toujours faire des concerts. Profiter un peu.**  », dit Michael en se tournant pour faire face à Luke. Louis et Harry étaient en train de danser un peu plus loin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ashton et Calum semblaient dans un combat acharné autour du billard, ce qui ne laissait que Michael et Luke.   
  
Luke aimait discuter avec Michael – Mickey ! -, tout lui semblait naturel, simple. Familier. Michael était comme une couverture douce et chaude en plein milieu d'une journée pluvieuse. Luke avait envie de se recroqueviller au creux de sa chaleur, se reposer dans sa tendresse et s'enfouir dans le confort de son tissu. Profiter de sa présence pour consoler son c?ur triste. Rafistoler les pièces de son âme. Pour se sentir en sécurité et à l'abri.

 

«  **C'est juste que.... Je n'aime pas outre mesure me séparer d'Ethan. Et puis, je ne peux pas demander à Maman de le garder tous les week-ends. Elle a sa vie aussi.**  », répondit Luke avec hésitation. Il n'en parlait jamais avec personne.

 

«  **Et tu as la tienne, également. Je ne te parle pas de le faire garder tous les week-ends, mais de temps en temps. Tu sais que si tu veux, je peux le garder. Ou Louis et Harry, ça leut ferait de l'entraînement pour l'adoption.**  », répliqua Michael en déposant sa main sur le bras de Luke. Le contact était simple et habituel. Comme s'il avait toujours touché la peau de Luke. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Michael aurait aimé connaître Luke avant, peut-être que sa vie aurait été différente s'il avait eu la chance de la partager avec un homme comme Luke.

 

«  **Je ne peux pas leur demander ça ! Ni à toi. Mickey, tu sais ce que c'est de s'occuper d'un bambin ? C'est une attention de toutes les secondes. Tu as autre chose à faire.**  », contra Luke sans sourire. Il n'aimait déjà pas confier son fils à sa propre mère, alors des gars qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours, voire quelques heures, c'était impensable.

 

«  **Luke...**  », commença Michael en attrapant la main du garçon face à lui. «  **Penses-y juste. Commençe par nous appeler si tu veux aller au cinéma. Confie-le moi quand tu vas faire tes courses. Demande à Louis et Harry de te le garder une heure quand tu veux aller boire un verre. Ou dans la journée si tu veux réviser en paix. Petit à petit, pour ne pas passer d'un extrême à l'autre. Pour apprendre à nous faire confiance. Si tu préfères, je peux même venir dans la journée, quand tu es là, pour que tu vois comment je m'occupe d'Ethan, et si jamais ça ne te va pas, on n'en reparlera plus jamais. On sera toujours ami.**  », continua-t-il, sans lâcher la main de Luke. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se rendre compte du toucher, de l'attention qui était derrière. Il était tellement obnubilé par l'idée que Michael venait de lui présenter. Est-ce qu'il pourrait faire assez confiance à quelqu'un pour lui laisser la garde de son fils ? Pourrait-il sortir calmement en sachant que son fils était avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère ? Pour quelle raison demanderait-il à quelqu'un de garder Ethan ? Pour sortir... avec Michael ? Il aimerait sortir avec Michael, ou voir ce dernier venir chez lui pour s'occuper de son fils.

 

«  **Je... je ne sais pas....**  », murmura Luke. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il le voulait vraiment ou si le manque de sommeil, l'alcool, l'heure tardive et la présence de Michael faisaient qu'il ne pensait plus correctement.

 

«  **Ce n'est pas urgent, Luckey. Luke, pardon.**  », se rattrapa Michael. Luke sourit tendrement et leva le regard pour regarder l'heure. Il était trop tard. Bien trop tard.

 

«  **Je vais y aller.**  », dit Luke en retirant sa main de celle de Michael. Il n'avait pas conscience qu'elle y était encore. Michael sourit et se leva pour le laisser se lever à son tour. Ils se tinrent debout l'un face à l'autre, se regardant en silence. Il serait si simple de se pencher pour déposer sa bouche sur celle de l'autre homme. De déposer ses mains dans son cou pour le garder contre lui. De le serrer contre son torse pour sentir les battements effrénés du coeur de l'autre garçon. De laisser son parfum emplir ses narines. De se laisser tout simplement submerger par la présence de Michael contre lui. Cela serait simple, mais totalement inapproprié. Il avait des responsabilités maintenant, et il ne voulait pas s'amouracher d'un homme qui ne ferait que passer dans sa vie. Il voulait quelqu'un qui aimerait son fils comme s'il était le sien. Quelqu'un qui compléterait sa petite famille.

 

«  **Je vais te raccompagner.**  », déclara Michael, n'attendant aucun consentement ni aucune réponse de Luke. Il enfila sa veste et fit un geste à Luke pour le laisse passer devant lui.

 

Luke s'avança vers Louis et Harry pour leur dire au-revoir. Les deux garçons arrêtèrent de danser et s'approchèrent de lui. Michael était toujours là, à côté de lui quand il serra la main d'Harry et que Louis le serra dans ses bras.

 

«  **Ca ne vous dérangerait pas, les gars, de garder son petit bonhomme de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ?**  », demanda Michael sans que personne ne lui demande de prendre la parole. Luke se retourna vers lui dans la seconde qui suivit. C'était un manque de respect total de demander ça, comme ça, sans préambule. Luke ne les connaissait pas, il ne voulait pas que ces deux hommes pensent qu'il se servait d'eux.

 

«  **Oh, avec plaisir ! Imagine ça, Haz ! On pourrait s'occuper d'un bébé, s'entraîner pour quand on aura le nôtre. On aurait des rires et des pleurs animant notre maison...**  », s'exclama Louis avec enthousiasme et bonheur. Luke voulut répliquer, leur dire que c'était un mensonge, une mauvaise idée. Pourtant, l'étincelle dans les yeux des deux hommes face à lui lui fit comprendre qu'ils le faisaient avec plaisir, par amour des enfants. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller au cinéma la semaine prochaine. Peut-être même avec Michael.

 

«  **Ca ne vous dérangerait vraiment pas ?**  », demanda Luke, avec surprise.

 

«  **Si tu savais depuis quand il me parle d'avoir des enfants.**  », rit Louis en indiquant Harry de son pouce en le regardant avec tendresse et chaleur. « Depuis qu'il a seize ans, il fait une liste du prénom de nos futurs enfants. Au début, il passait tout ses week-ends chez ma mère, juste pour passer du temps avec mes frères et s?urs. Je me levais le matin pour le voir avec les jumelles. Quand les jumeaux sont nés, il leur donnait le biberon plus souvent que je ne le faisais moi-même. Il fallait que je le menace le soir pour rentrer chez nous. Alors je peux t'assurer que ça ne nous dérange absolument pas. », répliqua Louis en passant son bras autour de la taille d'Harry qui hochait de la tête sans arrêt depuis que Louis avait commencé à parler.

 

«  **D'accord.**  », hésita Luke. «  **Je vous appellerais alors. Bye.**  », glissa-t-il avant de leur adresser un signe de la main et de se diriger vers la sortie, Michael toujours sur les talons. Il voulait dire au-revoir à Niall, mais ce dernier semblait plus qu'occupé. Il s'excuserait la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Et puis ils avaient tous échangé leurs numéros durant la soirée, il s'excuserait par sms.

 

Luke et Michael marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble de Luke et ce dernier s'arrêta de respirer, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Michael, lui donner l'impression qu'il pouvait donner plus qu'il ne le pouvait réellement. Mais il ne voulait pas lui donner l'envie de s'éloigner de lui. Il aimait sa présence. Il aimait savoir qu'il existait quelqu'un comme Michael quelque part dans sa vie.

 

«  **Est-ce que tu veux entrer ?**  », demanda-t-il malgré lui. Michael lui sourit tout en hochant négativement de la tête. Il s'approcha de Luke, déposa sa main sur sa joue et laissa son pouce retracer les courbes de sa mâchoire.

 

«  **Non, Luke. Tu n'es pas prêt à me donner ma chance et jamais je ne te forcerais. On ira à ton rythme, aussi lentement que tu le voudras, d'accord ?**  », souffla Michael, comme un secret.

 

Luke rougit légèrement, ne se dégageant pas du toucher du garçon face à lui.

 

«  **Est-ce que..... Est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir....**  », Luke souffla grandement avant de continuer sur sa lancée. Il voulait le lui demander et il savait qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie de repousser quelqu'un comme Michael. Il voulait lui donner sa chance, sans compromettre le bonheur bancal qu'il avait réussit à créer avec Ethan. «  **Tu voudrais venir au cinéma avec moi, disons, la semaine prochaine ?**  », demanda-t-il enfin, créant un sourire franc et sincère sur le visage du garçon aux cheveux lavande.

 

«  **Tu accepterais d'être vu avec un punk ?**  », gloussa Michael, laissant sa main sur la joue de Luke, ne s'approchant pas plus. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Ne voulait pas l'effrayer, ou lui faire croire qu'il voulait de lui pour les mauvaises raisons.

 

Luke gloussa à son tour et leva sa main droite pour la poser sur celle de Michael qui était encore sur son visage. «  **Tu n'es pas un punk, tu as les cheveux lavande !**  », rétorqua Luke avec un grand sourire.

 

«  **Violet ! Ils sont violet !**  », souffla Michael, passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux, les faisant se tenir en l'air comme s'ils étaient doués d'une volonté propre.

 

«  **Si ça te rassure de le croire.**  », taquina Luke, s'approchant de Michael. Il ne restait que quelques centimètres entre leur deux visages. Michael déglutit nerveusement tout en gardant un petit sourire aux lèvres. «  **Alors, ce cinéma ?**  », demanda Luke encore une fois, dans un souffle.

 

«  **Avec plaisir.**  », répondit Michael sur le même ton. Ils restèrent de longues secondes à se dévisager avant que Michael ne se penche en avant doucement, déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Luke. Pas longtemps, juste quelques secondes. Il se redressa et souffla un 'Bonne nuit, Luke' avant de s'éloigner.

 

Luke déposa la pulpe de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se répétant que ce n'était rien d'important, rien qui ne valait la peine de se monter la tête, de rougir et de s'enthousiasmer. Mais pourtant, il allait aller au cinéma avec Michael. Le Michael qui venait de l'embrasser. Il venait d'embrasser Michael, le punk aux cheveux lavande qui l'écoutait toujours comme si ses paroles importaient. Qui l'écoutait parce que ses paroles importaient. Il venait d'embrasser Michael.

 

C'est avec cette phrase en tête qu'il s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On avance petit à petit, et je vais corriger les précédents chapitres parce que ma soeur m'a affirmé que Michael a les yeux verts et non pas bleus ! Toutes mes excuses et bonne lecture ! :)

A neuf heures, Luke était en train de sonner chez Liz. Il avait essayé de se relaxer ce matin mais l'absence de son fils l'empêchait de se vider l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas ôter de son esprit la possibilité de le faire garder par Louis et Harry, ou même par Michael. Cette idée le torturait parce qu'en un sens il voulait vraiment reprendre sa vie en main, s'ouvrir aux gens et au monde, pourtant confier son enfant à des hommes qu'il ne connaissait que très peu le tracassait atrocement. Il avait besoin de serrer le petit corps chaud de son fils contre son torse.

 

Liz ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire et le serra contre elle. Il restait son petit dernier même s'il était maintenant papa. Son bébé était parent d'un autre bébé.

 

« **Comment tu vas, chéri ? Tu es sorti un peu hier ?**  », demanda-t-elle après l'avoir libéré de son emprise. Luke hocha de la tête plusieurs fois avant de prendre la parole.

 

«  **Oui. J'ai mangé et bu un verre avec Ashton et des amis à lui.**  », confia Luke en rougissant délicatement à la pensée de Michael et du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Enfin, que Michael lui avait donné et qu'il n'avait pas refusé. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné au collège à s'extasier sur le fait que son coup de coeur venait de lui frôler le bras en passant dans le couloir. Sauf que tout était différent maintenant : il n'était plus au collège, il n'était plus un adolescent et il était papa d'un petit garçon auquel il devait penser avant de faire des âneries. Il voulait lui offrir une famille, un deuxième papa et non pas juste un fantôme, une absence à laquelle il s'habituerait avant qu'elle ne fuit.

 

Non, il devait penser au bonheur de son fils, avant de penser au sien.

 

Liz vit bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait apprise avec son fils c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais lui forcer la main. Il prenait son temps, traînait des pieds durant des jours voire même des semaines, mais il venait toujours se confier à la fin. Elle n'était pas inquiète. Elle lui caressa simplement la joue avant de le laisser entrer et de fermer la porte à sa suite. Luke se retourna avec un air interrogatif au visage alors elle lui indiqua la chambre du rez-de-chaussée dans laquelle Ethan finissait sa nuit.

 

En temps normal Luke l'aurait laissé se réveiller à son rythme, sauf que ce matin il avait vraiment besoin de le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'avança à pas de loups puis glissa ses bras sous la forme immobile dans le petit lit blanc dans lequel lui aussi avait dormi étant enfant. Le petit corps s'adapta à son avant bras tandis que le visage de son petit garçon se glissait dans le creux de son coude. Luke baissa son visage pour respirer l'odeur si particulière de bambin qui s'échappait de son bébé. Il l'aimait tellement et tellement fort. Il lui arrivait souvent de laisser son regard errer sur les courbes de son visage en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de lui. De son papa. Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il était à la hauteur ?

 

Il repensa à la phrase de Michael la veille, à ce qu'il offrait à Ethan. Il n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un lui dirait qu'il était courageux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il élevait l'enfant qu'il avait conçu. Par accident, certes. Mais ce petit être était une partie de lui, un morceau de son âme s'était glissé dans le corps de son fils la première qu'il l'avait tenu contre lui, il en était persuadé. Et puis Ethan était un enfant agréable, souriant, câlin. Sauf bien sûr quand il faisait ses dents comme récemment.

 

«  **Papa est rentré, mon amour .**  », souffla Luke en déposant un baiser sur le front du bambin toujours endormi. Il voulait le reposer pour prendre le thé avec sa mère, pourtant une pointe se faisait dans son coeur dès qu'il pensait à reposer l'enfant. Alors il le garda contre lui en entrant dans la cuisine. Liz haussa un sourcil de surprise mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle avait été maman, elle connaissait l'angoisse de laisser son enfant, même à une personne que l'on connaît. Elle déposa une tasse devant Luke et s'assit face à lui, sans rien dire. Il parlerait s'il le voulait. Elle ne dût attendre que deux gorgées avant que le jeune homme ne prenne la parole.

 

«  **Merci de l'avoir gardé, Maman. J'ai pu révisé pour mon exam et puis.... j'ai pu sortir et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.**  », dit Luke sans relever les yeux vers elle, les gardant ancrés sur le visage serein du poupon qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, sans broncher.

 

«  **C'est avec plaisir. Comment s'est passée cette soirée, alors ?**  », demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en sirotant son thé. Elle avait bien deviné que son fils avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes parce que le seul garçon avec qu'il sortait régulièrement était Ashton et, malgré toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait avoir pour lui, elle savait qu'il n'était pas celui qui faisait rougir son fils. Fossettes ou pas fossettes.

 

«  **Bien.**  », commença-t-il, hésitant à parler de Michael. Il voulait en parler à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas Ashton. Connaissant ce dernier il serait capable de répéter ce que Luke lui dirait dans la seconde qui suivrait, par accident. Et merci bien, mais non merci. Il se sentait déjà bien assez maladroit pour en plus devoir faire face à Michael quand celui-ci connaîtrait ses sentiments de jeune homme énamouré. Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt partir vivre dans une grotte... Ou plutôt une petite maison, perdue dans la campagne, mais qui aurait l'eau chaude et l'électricité. Et du réseau téléphonique, si ce n'était pas trop demander. «  **J'ai …. rencontré les amis d'Ashton. Enfin, certains d'entre eux. Et...**  », il s'interrompit en soupirant avant de relever les yeux pour regarder sa mère bien en face. Pour évaluer ses réactions. «  **J'ai rencontré un garçon. Michael, Mickey. Il est différent. Pas en apparence – quoique si, même en apparence, mais il ne semble pas étonné que j'ai un fils. Il veut aussi des enfants. Il m'écoute quand je parle. Il ne fait pas juste semblant, il m'écoute attentivement, comme si ça l'intéressait réellement. Et je ne comprends pas.**  », confia Luke en massant sa tempe droite avec la main qui ne maintenait pas son fils contre son torse.

 

Liz sourit et tendit la main pour la poser sur le bras de son petit garçon. Elle caressa sa peau durant de longues secondes avant de prendre la parle. Laissant le temps à Luke de se remettre de son malaise de sa confession.

 

«  **Luke, bébé. Les personnes qui ont coupé contact avec toi après la naissance d'Ethan ne sont pas, et n'ont jamais été des amis. On peut se tromper sur les gens. Par contre tu n'as pas le droit de croire que tout le monde est pareil. Ce n'est pas juste pour les personnes que tu vas rencontrer et ce n'est pas juste envers toi-même. Tu ne peux pas te dire et te convaincre que ce sera toujours ainsi parce que tu n'es pas assez intéressant. Je trouve que le fait que tu élèves ton fils en continuant tes études est une des raisons qui devrait donner envie aux autres d'apprendre à te connaître.**  », dit-elle sans jamais quitter le regard de son fils ni retirer sa main de son bras.

 

Elle l'avait toujours su : son fils était timide, peu sûr de lui, et complexé par les rondeurs qu'il pensait avoir. Il était mince, très grand et musclé ; mais lui ne se voyait toujours que comme un petit garçon blond joufflu et sans amis. Si ce Michael voyait au-delà de ça alors elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Pourvu que Luke lui laisse sa chance ! Elle ne pouvait que prier pour qu'il s'ouvre suffisamment pour donner un aperçu des merveilles qu'il cachait au fond de lui.

 

«  **C'est ce que Mickey a dit. Que je donnais à Ethan une raison de croire qu'il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait parce que je lui ai appris qu'il suffit de se donner les moyens pour réussir.**  », souffla Luke en caressant la joue de son fils, voyant ses yeux commencer à s'animer signe de son réveil imminent.

 

«  **Il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de sensé.**  », répondit Liz en souriant à son fils.

 

Ethan ouvrit les yeux et un grand sourire prit place sur son visage en découvrant qu'il était dans les bras de son père. Il tendit une main et la posa sur la joue de Luke. Ce dernier se pencha pour l'embrasser.

 

«  **Bonjour, mon amour. Tu as passé une bonne nuit chez Mamina ?**  », murmura-t-il contre la joue chaude de son enfant.

 

Liz prépara le biberon durant les retrouvailles tendres qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux et le tendit à Luke une fois qu'il releva la tête. Il plaça la tétine près de la bouche de son fils, le regarda téter durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la conversation qu'il avait interrompue au réveil de son enfant.

 

«  **Il l'est, je pense. Je lui ai demandé de venir au cinéma avec moi la semaine prochaine.**  », dit-il en rougissant légèrement. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec ce sujet, parler de gens qui déclenchaient quelque chose au fond de sa poitrine. Ces gens qui plaçaient une étincelle dans son c?ur, une étincelle qui pourrait se propager s'il la laissait faire. Le ferait-il ? Le voulait-il ? Mickey lui donnait envie de voir, de tenter. Mais Ethan lui rappelait qu'il ne pouvait pas juste se lancer dans le vide pour voir si on allait le rattraper.

 

«  **Vous avez un rendez-vous ?**  », demanda Liz avec surprise. Elle n'était pas surprise que quelqu'un veuille sortir avec son fils, elle était surprise que son fils veuille sortir avec quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour une relation amoureuse. Mais il savait mieux qu'elle. S'il se sentait prêt, alors elle le soutiendrait.

 

Luke hocha pourtant négativement de la tête.

 

«  **Non. Il a dit qu'il pensait que je n'étais pas prêt. Et qu'il ne voulait pas me forcer.**  », répliqua-t-il. Liz sourit tendrement en pensant à ce Michael. Elle l'appréciait déjà, avant même de le rencontrer. Il semblait comprendre comment fonctionnait Luke et ce dont il avait besoin.

 

«  **Il m'a embrassé.**  », commença Luke, en rougissant. Liz ne dit rien.

 

Un bruit de succion à vide fit réagir Luke : Ethan venait de finir son biberon. Il s'assit sur son genoux tout en caressant son dos. Ethan posa ses mains sur la table et observa tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il avait toujours été très curieux de son environnement.

 

«  **Enfin, il a délicatement posé ses lèvres sur les miennes durant deux secondes, avant de partir.**  », continua-t-il, semblant perdu. Liz déposa sa main sur la sienne et la serra entre ses doigts. Son fils était tellement grand et maintenant papa d'un adorable bambin, qu'il était facile d'oublier qu'il avait vingt-ans. Qu'il n'avait que vingt-ans.

 

«  **Il voulait te montrer que tu lui plaisais, et que son refus n'avait rien à voir avec qui tu es ou ce à quoi tu ressembles, je suppose.**  », proposa-t-elle. Elle ne connaissait pas Michael, donc elle ne pouvait pas jurer que c'était exactement sa motivation derrière ce geste ; mais il semblait crédible que ça le soit et si Luke n'était pas capable de s'en rendre compte alors elle voulait l'aiguiller dans la bonne direction. Depuis que Myrtille avait annoncé ne pas vouloir garder Ethan, Luke s'était renfermé. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un qui avait porté un enfant au creux de son ventre durant neuf mois ne pouvait pas aimer cet adorable bébé. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait changé d'avis en cours de route. Est-ce que l'idée de rester avec lui avait été trop insurmontable pour elle qu'elle avait décidé de changer d'avis ?

 

Si Liz avait pu, elle aurait tiré cette fille par les couettes pour qu'elle parle avec Luke. Sauf que ce dernier ne voulait pas en parler. Il avait la garde exclusive de son fils, et c'était suffisant. Mais pas pour Liz.

 

Ils ne dirent rien d'autre, le silence rempli uniquement des babillages indéchiffrables d'Ethan qui semblait faire la conversation avec la nappe et la tasse de thé de son père. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Luke se leva, changea et habilla son fils et dit au-revoir à sa mère. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, se mettre à l'abri dans son propre appartement. Durant le chemin, il repensa à ce que sa mère avait dit. Michael avait vraiment envie de sortir avec lui ? Est-ce que Luke lui plaisait ? Il ne pensait pas pouvoir plaire à qui que ce soit. Il ne s'apitoyait pas sur sort, mais quand il se regardait dans le miroir il ne voyait qu'un jeune homme banal, un peu rond et sans éclat. Qui pourrait vouloir sortit avec un mec banal ?!

 

Il posa Ethan sur le tapis de son salon, entouré de tous ses jouets quand son téléphone sonna. Il l'attrapa et ouvrit le message pour automatisme, s'attendant à voir sa mère lui demander s'ils étaient bien rentrés. Ce n'était pas sa mère. Absolument pas sa mère. C'était Michael.

 

 

**De**  : Mickey

**Le**  : 12 Octobre 2015 à 10:26 am.

 

_Take your hesitance and your self-defense, leave them behind, it's only life. Don't be so afraid of facing everyday. Just take your time, it's only life, I'll be your stepping-stone. No, don't be so alone. Just hold on tight, it's only life. ( _ Traduction = Prends ton hésitation et ton auto-défense, laisse-les derrière toi, c'est seulement la vie. N'ais pas peur de faire face à chaque jour. Prends juste ton temps, c'est seulement la vie, je serai ton tremplin. Non, ne soit pas si seul. Tiens juste bon, c'est seulement la vie.)

 

Luke relut les mêmes phrases durant plusieurs minutes, se demandant comment Michael avait pu savoir ce qu'il avait besoin de lire, ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Luke connaissait cette chanson et il l'écoutait quand il avait besoin de se remonter le moral. Michael connaissait lui aussi cette chanson et avait trouvé normal de lui en envoyer les paroles. Mais d'où venait ce mec ?! Il devrait remercier chaleureusement sa mère et Ashton de lui avoir fait croiser le chemin d'un homme pareil. Il devrait sûrement remercier Ethan pour avoir hurlé dans le foyer aussi.

 

Il s'agenouilla près de son fils et déposa un baiser sur son front.

 

«  **Merci, mon ange.**  », souffla-t-il avant de relire le sms et de remettre son téléphone dans sa poche. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, ne savait même pas si ce message appelait une réponse. En y réfléchissant il ressortit son téléphone et tapa un bref message qui ferait passer tout ce qu'il avait besoin que Michael sache.

 

**De**  : Me, myself & I

**à** : Mickey

**Le**  : 12 Octobre 2015 à 10:39 am.

 

_Merci d'exister._

 

C'était suffisant.

 


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, petit chapitre en avance. Je pars en week-end demain matin et, bien qu'on m'ait dit qu'il y avait internet sur place, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques :) Bonne lecture ^^

Luke était assis dans le salon de son appartement, attendant qu'Ethan se réveille de sa sieste. On était samedi et le soleil ayant pointé le bout de son nez, il avait pensé emmener Ethan dans le parc. Le voir toucher l'herbe – probablement aussi essayer de la manger – lui faire teste le toboggan et les balançoires. Lui faire connaître les joies de l'enfance. Il ne voulait plus rester enfermé chez lui. Parce qu'il en avait eu marre de voir les gens le regarder de travers, murmurer des horreurs sur son compte, le juger sans même le connaître. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'Ethan grandisse en pensant que son père avait honte de lui. Ce n'était pas vrai. Jamais il ne pourrait avoir honte de lui. Il est vrai qu'il était encore trop petit pour se poser la question, néanmoins, si jamais en grandissant il découvrait que les seules photos de lui enfant avait été prises dans le cocon protecteur de leur appartement ou de la maison de Liz ? Non. Il voulait sortir avec son bébé.

 

La question qui le préoccupait toujours restait celle concernant Michael. Devait-il l'inviter à venir avec eux ? Le voulait-il ? Il le voulait. Il le voulait vraiment ; mais était-ce une bonne idée de l'inviter en tant qu'ami alors qu'il l'avait embrassé quelques jours auparavant ? Ça n'avait été qu'un minuscule baiser, une esquisse de baiser même, pourtant l'importance qu'il avait prise dans l'esprit de Luke était démesurée. Il y pensait souvent, presque sans arrêt. Se demandant s'il avait tort de penser qu'ils pouvaient être amis. Tort de croire que Michael voyait ce que personne d'autre ne semblait voir, ou ne semblait vouloir voir. Il voulait croire qu'il était possible que Michael comprenne. Il voulait de lui dans sa vie, mais le risque de perturber son équilibre déjà plus que précaire était trop grand pour prendre le risque de tenter quelque chose. Être amis était suffisant. Devrait être suffisant.

 

**De**  : Me, myself & I

**A** : Mickey

**Le**  : 17 Octobre 2015 à 14:27 pm

 

_Le parc te semble-t-il une bonne idée pour cet après-midi ?_

 

Il déposa son téléphone sur la table basse quand Ethan émit un petit bruit que Luke reconnaissant maintenant comme son cri de réveil. Avançant dans la chambre Luke sentit son c?ur se gonfler de tendresse pour le visage rougi et rond de son enfant. Quand il le regardait, il ne reconnaissait pas ses propres traits malgré le fait que tout le monde lui répète qu'ils étaient le portrait craché l'un de l'autre. Peut-être que ses yeux bleus ressemblaient légèrement aux siens ; l'étincelle dans les iris était néanmoins absente des yeux de Luke. Quand il se regardait dans le miroir il ne voyait qu'un éclat pâle. Une mer délavée.   
  
Il prit Ethan dans ses bras et soupira de bonheur quand son fils se colla à son torse en déposant sa tête sur son épaule. Il sentait le chaud, le bébé. Il sentait la joie. Pour Luke en tout cas. Peut-être que personne d'autre ne pouvait sentir cet effluve particulier, mais il suffisait à Luke. Il lui réchauffait le c?ur quand il se sentait mourir de froid.

 

«  **On va aller jouer dans le parc, hein, mon ange ? On va mettre un pantalon et un petit pull puis on prendra le goûter. On va aller faire de la balançoire, essayer le toboggan. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?**  », murmura-t-il dans le creux du cou de son fils.

 

Quand il attrapa son téléphone après avoir installé Ethan dans sa poussette, son souffle se coupa. Il avait reçu une réponse. Un message de Michael. Son c?ur s'emballa sous l'angoisse. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle se pointait parce que Michael allait lui dire d'aller se faire voir, ou alors parce que Michael allait venir leur tenir compagnie. Qu'est-ce qui était le pire ? Qu'est-ce qui était le mieux ? Il n'aurait su le dire. En priant tous les dieux auxquels il pouvait penser il ouvrit le message.

 

**De**  : Mickey

**Le**  : 17 octobre 2015 à 15:04 pm

 

_Quel parc ? :)_   
  


Luke n'hésita pas cette fois-ci à lui indiquer le parc dans lequel il se rendait toujours : celui près du campus. Il serait près des jeux pour enfants, si le c?ur lui en disait.

 

Une fois Ethan posé au sol et la couverture étalée avec attention sur le sol, Luke sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna, près à hurler sur l'intrus, mais sa voix mourut dans le fond de sa gorge. Michael le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux lavande étaient dans tous les sens et le tee-shirt de Def Leppard qu'il portait semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours. Sa veste en cuir usé lui donnait l'allure d'un punk alors que son air doux et tendre faisait que Luke n'avait pas peur de lui. Michael ne le blesserait pas. Du moins l'espérait-il.

 

Michael se pencha et Luke s'imagina immédiatement devoir le repousser parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un baiser soit une bonne idée. Pourtant Michael le serra tout simplement contre son torse, sans rien dire, sans rien demander. Luke se tendit de prime abord avant que l'odeur de l'autre garçon ne le calme et qu'il laisse son corps s'adapter à celui de Michael. Ce dernier était légèrement plus petit et plus étroit d'épaules que Luke faisant que Luke posa sa tête sur son épaule durant de courtes secondes avant de se dégager pour jeter un regard à son fils qui tentait – comme il l'avait prédit- de manger l'herbe qu'il tenait dans sa main potelée.

 

Michael suivit son regard et se mit à genoux la seconde qui suivit. Il s'approcha lentement d'Ethan qui le regardait avec de grands yeux et un brin d'herbe sur sa lèvre inférieure.

 

«  **Ca ne se mange pas, chéri. Enfin, certains animaux se nourrissent d'herbe mais il ne me semble pas me souvenir que les bébés humains se nourrissaient de cette manière. Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer. C'est certainement fort goûtu. Quoique les biscuits m'intéressent beaucoup plus, pas toi ?**  », demanda-t-il avec sérieux en retirant le brin d'herbe et prenant Ethan dans ses bras.

 

Luke s'attendait à ce que son fils hurle n'était habitué qu'à la présence de son père, de ses grands-parents, de ses oncles et tantes ainsi que de ses cousins- cousines. Ethan observa simplement Michael en silence avant d'avancer sa main pleine de terre et d'herbe vers la bouche du jeune homme. Luke le regarda ouvrir la bouche avec étonnement tandis que le jeune homme laissait l'enfant lui enfoncer son mélange terreux dans la gorge. Michael mâcha avant de grimacer. Une main sur la bouche il se tourna pour cracher au sol avant de se tourner à nouveau face au bambin.

 

«  **Je confirme : mauvaise idée, la terre, bébé. Tu ne veux pas qu'on demande à Papa s'il n'a pas un goûter avec plus de saveurs que ce que tu viens de me donner ?**  », continua-t-il, comme si le bambin allait lui répondre.

 

Luke se tenait toujours à la même place, sans respirer, sans bouger, clignant simplement des yeux. Il regardait Michael parler avec son fils comme s'il l'avait fait durant toute l'année de vie de son enfant. Il lui parlait comme s'il était à même de comprendre. Ce détail touchait énormément Luke : il avait toujours eu horreur des gens qui parlaient aux enfants comme s'ils étaient trop bêtes pour comprendre. Michael, lui, tenait une véritable conversation avec un enfant d'un an. Luke se dit à cet instant que Michael était le genre d'homme avec qu'il voudrait partager sa vie, un jour. Peut-être.

 

«  **Papa ?**  », questionna Michael, posant son regard sur Luke qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il n'avait pas fait attention mais son regard n'avait pas quitté le visage de Michael une seule seconde depuis que ce dernier avait pris son fils dans ses bras.

 

«  **Hum.. Oui ?**  », répondit Luke avec hésitation. Son coeur ne voulait pas se calmer bien qu'il ne comprenne pas la raison de son excitation. Il ne devait pas s'emballer. Il connaissait Michael depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Rien ne pouvait être dit, rien ne pouvait être pensé.

 

«  **Est-ce que tu as pris un goûter, ou devrons-nous nous contenter de l'herbe peu savoureuse du parc ?**  », demanda Michael en grimaçant en se souvenant du goût qu'il devait sûrement encore avoir sur la langue. Est-ce que Luke pourrait sentir ce goût s'il l'embrassait maintenant ?

 

Quoi ?! Non ! Goûter, il demandait s'il y avait un goûter. Pour Ethan. Luke secoua la tête rapidement avant de se tourner vers le sac à dos qu'il avait pris avec lui.

 

«  **Oui. Un biberon, du jus de fruits et des biscuits.**  », lista-t-il en gardant son regard sur le contenu du sac pour ne pas devoir affronter les yeux de Michael trop rapidement.

 

«  **Déliceux !**  », s'écria Michael en s'approchant avec Ethan posé sur hanche. Il semblait qu'il avait toujours porté un bambin vu l'aisance avec laquelle il portait et déposait son fils sur la couverture. Sans soucis, sans efforts.

 

L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement entre rires, blagues et jeux. Luke n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un interagir avec son enfant. Michael avait un charme naturel qui faisait qu''Ethan éclatait de rire à chacune de ses grimaces. Qui faisait qu'il venait de s'endormir contre la poitrine de Michael tandis que ce dernier le tenait dans ses bras en discutant avec Luke. Ils n'avait pas reparlé du message que Luke avait envoyé quelques jours auparavant.

 

Luke ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'exposer ainsi ce qu'il avait ressenti en lisant le sms de Michael. Il voulait garder ça secret, dans le fond de sa poitrine.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire au restaurant quand tu as dit que la musique était une des raisons pour lesquelles tu étais encore en vie ?**  », demanda-t-il d'un seul coup. Il voulait simplement combler le silence mais sa langue avait été beaucoup plus rapide que son cerveau. Michael le regarda longuement, sans sourciller. Luke se sentit nerveux, honteux d'avoir formulé cette question.

 

«  **Je te le dirais un jour, Luke, je te le promets. Mais pas maintenant. Tu n'es pas prêt à l'entendre et je ne suis pas prêt à te le dire. Mais un jour. Un jour je te dirais tout ce qui me hante et tout ce qui m'a un jour blessé. Un jour.**  », souffla-t-il en baissant son regard sur Ethan, caressant délicatement sa joue. Il était presque dix-neuf heures trente, l'heure du bain pour son fils. Sauf que les joies de la balançoire et des lancers que Michael lui avait faire vivre avaient été trop grande pour son petit corps et sa nuit venait de commencer. Luke savait qu'il devrait se réveiller avant sept heures le lendemain mais le tableau qui prenait vie sous ses yeux étaient trop émouvant pour le détruire. Il attrapa son téléphone pour ouvrir l'option appareil photo. Il fit un geste vers Michael.

 

«  **Ca te dérange si je prends une photo ?**  », demanda-t-il. Peut-être que Michael ne voudrait pas ou ne se sentirait pas à l'aise avec cette idée.

 

«  **Seulement si tu me l'envoies par la suite.**  », répondit Michael en souriant. Il ne bougeait pas de peur de réveiller le bambin qui avait clamé son torse comme un droit et qui bavait maintenant sur son tee-shirt de Def Leppard. Luke prit une photographie au moment où Ethan émit un soupir dans son sommeil et que Michael sourit en touchant délicatement son front.

 

«  **Très punk.**  », murmura-t-il, pensant que Michael ne l'entendrait pas. Raté !

 

Ce dernier releva le regard et lui tira la langue.

 

«  **Je te ferais remarquer qu'il n'y a pas plus masculin et punk qu'un homme qui n'a pas peur de montrer ses faiblesses et sa tendresse.**  », dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

 

Ce qui devait être une blague frappa Luke en pleine poitrine, comme si on venait de lui couper le souffle. Luke avait toujours été timide et introverti ; pas vraiment fan du fait de montrer ses sentiments et ses faiblesses. Il préférait tout garder enfoui au fond de lui, gérer ses problèmes de son côté. Il hocha plusieurs fois de la tête en rapatriant les joues éparpillés dans son sac à dos. Il devait rentrer, coucher Ethan et prendre une bonne douche. Il avait encore quelques cours à relire et des exercices à finir. Il ne voulait pas que Michael parte mais il était difficile pour lui de rester avec lui, proche de lui. Tout était trop quand Michael était inclus dans l'équation.

 

Trop difficile de respirer, trop facile d'oublier qu'il était papa, trop simple de penser qu'ils étaient un couple marié avec leur enfant. Trop dur de penser à la séparation. Trop intimidant de s'imaginer partager sa vie avec Michael, trop terrorisant d'imaginer le contraire. Trop tentant de se pencher et déposer sa bouche sur celle de Michael. Il repensait à cette tentative de baiser sans arrêt sans arriver à décider s'il voulait l'oublier ou la réitérer.

 

«  **Je vais devoir rentrer et mettre le petit bout au lit.**  », souffla Luke. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. «  **Merci d'être venu, en tout cas.**  », ajouta-t-il après reflexion.

 

Michael posa sa veste sur le corps du bambin avant de se relever délicatement sans déranger l'enfant endormi, permettant à Luke de replier la couverture pour ensuite la glisser sous la poussette.

 

«  **Merci à toi de m'avoir laissé partager ça, Luke.**  », souffla-t-il avec une émotion que Luke ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien quand il s'agissait de Michael. Mais il aimait ce sentiment qui prenait racine au fond de sa poitrine : ce sentiment d'acceptation et de soulagement à l'idée que Michael voulait une place dans sa vie.

 

Ils marchèrent en silence jusque devant l'immeuble de Luke. Celui-ci s'arrêta et mordilla son piercing nerveusement. Michael déposa sa main sous son menton et releva son visage pour le regarder en face en lui parlant.

 

«  **Ne sois pas nerveux, d'accord ? Je ne ferais rien que tu ne voudras pas. Merci encore pour l'invitation. On se voit bientôt, d'accord ?**  », murmura-t-il avant de serrer Luke contre lui. Il s'écarta et partit en silence, sans regarder derrière lui. Sans voir le magnifique sourire qui venait de prendre place sur le visage de Luke.

 

Une fois Ethan en pyjama en bordé dans sol lit Luke se permit de respirer profondément. Qu'avait été cette journée ? Un moment suspendu dans le temps. Un moment de folie durant lequel Luke avait perdu pied. Il avait laissé Michael se faire une place dans son c?ur et, plus important, dans sa vie et celle de son fils.

 

Penser qu'Ethan allait détester Michael avait été une idée rassurante. Si Ethan avait haï Michael alors la situation aurait été beaucoup plus simple : il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il s'amourache de quelqu'un que son fils n'aimait pas. Mais maintenant qu'Ethan considérait Michael comme quelqu'un de sa famille, les choses étaient différentes. Il y avait une possibilité. Un espoir de quelque chose.

 

Il avait essayé de se convaincre que Michael ne voulait pas de lui de cette façon, pourtant le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes lui rappelait qu'il ne faisait que se leurrer et se chercher des excuses. Il était terrifié à l'idée de laisser son c?ur et son fils être déçus. Mais il était encore plus terrifié à l'idée de ne pas avoir Michael dans sa vie. Cette pensée lui coupait le souffle. Il voulait Michael, avait besoin de son sourire, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître.

 

Sur l'écran de son téléphone s'afficha dans le même instant un sms qui changea beaucoup de choses dans l'esprit de Luke.

 

**De**  : Mickey

**Le**  : 17 Octobre 2015 à 20:51 pm

 

_«  They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be. »_ (Traduction : " Ils disent que nous sommes ce que nous sommes, mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de l'être.")

 

 

C'était une citation de chanson, comme la dernière fois. Il était plus simple d'emprûnter des mots qui avait déjà été dits et chantés. Il y avait une intimité plus grande à se rendre compte que ces mots qui avaient été écrits pour une certaine raison avaient une importance pour quelqu'un d'autre. Une implication différente. Une raison personnelle derrière le choix de ces mots si particulier.

 

Une réponse, instinctive arriva dans son esprit et il la tapa avant d'y réfléchir de façon trop poussée.

 

**De**  : Me, myself & I

**à** : Mickey

**Le**  : 17 Octobre 2015 à 20:53 pm

 

_«  I'm a mess, inside out, searching for a sweet surrender. »_ (Traduction : Je suis une épave, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, cherchant pour une douce échappatoire.")

 

Peut-être que Michael comprendrait. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà compris que Luke avait un espoir que quelqu'un comprendrait qu'il avait besoin qu'on le voit et qu'on l'aime pour la personne qu'il était et non pas uniquement pour le père célibataire. Qu'il avait besoin de se découvrir comme autre chose qu'un père célibataire. Et peut-être que Michael l'avait vu. Luke venait en tout cas de comprendre que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un avec qui il aimerait se découvrir, c'était Michael. Parce que Michael comprenait, écoutait et ne jugeait pas. Parce que Michael était, tout simplement.

 


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'arrive à gérer cette histoire mieux que je ne le pensais :) Je regarde beaucoup d'interviews, de vidéos et de Twitcam pour essayer de faire en sorte que les personnalités de mes personnages soient aussi crédibles que possibles. Si jamais quelque chose cloche ou vous dérange, dites-le moi surtout. Bonne lecture ! :)

Luke était debout devant la porte en bois de la maison de Louis et Harry. Ethan était posé sur sa hanche, son visage bien calé sur l'épaule de son papa et ses poings fermés autour de son cou. Luke aimait quand il était doux et câlin. Comme quand il avait encore que quelques mois et qu'il était encore totalement dépendant de son père. Maintenant il avait un avis et des envies qu'il faisait comprendre à coup de cris et de pleurs. Il devenait un petit garçon, c'était une chose qui terrifiait autant qu'elle le réjouissait. Il était maintenant responsable du bonheur de son enfant, ce bonheur ne se limitant plus aux biberons et aux couches propres. Toutes les décisions qu'il faisait, bonnes ou mauvaises, avaient désormais une implication sur la vie de son fils. C'était terrorisant. Effrayant.

 

«  **Oh, salut Luke.**  », s'exclama Harry en ouvrant la porte, un air doux et heureux sur le visage quand il posa son regard sur Ethan. « **Bonjour, mon ange.**  », souffla-t-il en s'abaissant pour que le bambin puisse voir son visage à lui. Ethan tendit une main curieuse et l'emmêla aux boucles folles qui reposaient sur le front d'Harry. Celui-ci rit avant de retirer délicatement les petits doigts potelés qui tiraient involontairement sur les mèches prisonnières.

 

«  **Salut, Harry. Je suis désolé de vous demander ça au dernier moment.**  », commença Luke avant que l'autre jeune homme ne secoue la tête à plusieurs reprises.

 

«  **Pas de soucis, nous n'avions rien de prévu de toute façon. Ca ne doit pas être simple de le laisser à quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. Je comprends. La décision a dû te prendre du temps.**  », dit Harry.

 

Luke soupira. Il avait passé les deux derniers jours à lutter contre lui-même. Il avait décalé le cinéma avec Michael d'une semaine parce qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à laisser Ethan avec qui que ce soit. A passer du temps loin de lui. Laissant le soin à des étrangers de savoir quoi faire et quoi dire pour le garder heureux et en bonne santé. Liz lui avait alors conseillé d'y aller petit à petit – tout comme Michael l'avait dit quelques temps auparavant. Il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : il voulait sortir, passer du temps avec Michael. Découvrir ce que voulait dire avoir une vie en dehors de son bambin en couche culotte.

 

«  **J'ai hésité longuement, je l'avoue. Mais Mickey dit que vous aimez les enfants. Et si je n'essaie pas, je ne saurais jamais, n'est-ce pas ?**  », murmura Luke en levant son regard pour croiser celui vert émeraude d'Harry qui avait maintenant son index coincé entre les doigts de son fils. Ethan ne semblait pas vouloir repousser les gens dernièrement. Luke avait prié pour qu'il hurle avec Michael tout comme il l'avait fait ce matin pour Harry et Louis, mais Ethan semblait bien décidé à le laisser faire sa vie. Quelle tête de mule ce gosse !

 

«  **Je t'enverrai des photos toutes les heures, ou mêmes toutes les demi-heures si ça te rassure.**  », proposa Harry avec un sourire contrit. Louis arriva à ce moment précis, plaça son bras droit autour de la taille de son mari et tendit l'autre pour caresser la joue d'Ethan avant de serrer Luke rapidement contre lui.

 

«  **Salut, Lukey !**  », pépia-t-il avec bonne humeur. Louis était un astre, lumineux, solaire, éblouissant. Il s'était déjà fait la réflexion la première fois qu'il l'avait vu mais il ne put s'empêcher de la formuler à nouveau dans son esprit. Il comprenait pourquoi Harry avait voulu se marier si jeune avec Louis. Tout faisait sens quand on les voyait l'un à côté de l'autre. «  **Bonjour, bébé. Comment tu vas ? Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser tous les trois ! J'ai sorti des jouets et Harry a fait de la compote maison. Sans produits chimiques ou cochonneries du commerce. Juste de bonnes vitamines pour le magnifique bambin que tu es. Tu veux de la compote, chéri ?**  », chuchota-t-il à Ethan qui lui répondit avec un cri aigu.

 

Luke prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait toujours cru que personne ne voudrait avoir affaire avec lui suite à la naissance de son fils et il devait bien admettre que pour le moment toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait ne faisaient que le surprendre. Michael en premier, maintenant Louis et Harry qui se comportaient comme si Ethan était leur petit frère, ou leur neveu, ou un enfant de leur famille. Il sut à cet instant que ce n'était pas une erreur de le leur confier.

 

Harry se recula et fit signe à Luke d'entrer. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps puisqu'il voulait retourner chez lui pour se doucher avant de rejoindre Michael devant le cinéma. Il lui restait quelques heures, certes, mais sa tenue n'était pas encore décidée. Se connaissant, ce détail pouvait lui prendre un long moment.

 

Il suivit les deux autres garçons jusque dans une grande cuisine blanche séparée par un bar de la salle à manger. La table en bois massif donnait un aspect particulier à la pièce, contrastant énormément avec l'aspect impeccable de la cuisine. La baie vitrée qui ornait la pièce et donnait sur une terrasse boisée puis sur un jardin bien entretenu. C'était le genre de maison que Luke avait toujours imaginé quand il pensait à son avenir, avec un mari et des enfants. Sur le comptoir de la cuisine reposait des pots de verre remplis de compote, apparemment, et orné chacun d'une étiquette portant le nom de son fils. Est-ce que ce couple pouvait être encore plus parfait qu'il ne l'était actuellement ?!

 

«  **Tu n'étais pas obligé de te donner tant de mal, Harry. Il aurait pu mangé de la compote en pot.**  », dit Luke avec embarras. Il n'aimait pas que les gens fassent des efforts pour lui, ne comprenait pas leur motivation à le faire.

 

«  **Ca m'a fait plaisir !**  », contra Harry avec un grand sourire en tendant les bras pour prendre Ethan. Le bambin tendit les siens immédiatement et ne broncha pas quand il ne fut plus dans les bras de son père. Harry s'éloigna de quelques pas pour indiquer à l'enfant les jouets qu'ils avaient éparpillés sur le sol impeccable de la salle à manger. Louis resta à côté de lui à regarder tendrement son mari jouer avec l'enfant.

 

«  **Il lui a aussi cuisiné un plat pour ce soir. Riz, légumes et poulet. Le tout coupé en minuscules morceaux ou bien mixés. Dans une petite assiette en plastique qu'il est allé acheter ce midi. Ça lui fait tellement plaisir de garder Ethan.**  », souffla Louis en souriant à Luke.

 

Est-ce que ces personnes étaient une exception ou était-ce simplement le fait que le scénario dans son esprit avait été faux dès le départ. Personne ne lui lançait de pierres en l'insultant, personne ne lui faisait remarquer qu'il était trop jeune pour être père. Personne ne lui avait envoyé les services sociaux pour prétendue maltraitance. Avait-il eu tort tout ce temps ?! Pourquoi avait-il pensé qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans le monde quand ce monde ne faisait que l'accueillir à bras ouverts ?

 

«  **Merci.**  », souffla Luke, tapotant son épaule contre celle de Louis. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et haussa les sourcils, surpris d'entendre Luke le remercier.

 

«  **De quoi ?**  », demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés cette fois-ci.

 

Luke haussa les épaules en soupirant. Ethan et Harry s'amusaient silencieusement dans leur coin, Harry empilant des légos qu'Ethan s'amusait à détruire à coup de pied tout en restant assis près de l'homme aux cheveux bouclés. Il semblait heureux, et à sa place. Luke se sentit soulagé d'un seul coup.

 

«  **De le garder. D'être aussi attentifs à lui.**  », commença-t-il. «  **De m'accepter.**  », souffla-t-il par la suite. Il voulait le dire même ça lui demandait un effort. Louis et Harry ne le jugeaient pas, il pouvait bien les en remercier, non ?

 

Louis passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le tira dans ses bras, laissant sa main droite dessiner de grands cercles dans son dos.

 

«  **Il n'y a pas de problèmes, Lukey. Tu nous acceptes, on t'accepte. Il n'y a pas plus simple comme formule. Si tu donnes, nous donnons, si tu nous fais confiance, on te fait confiance. Si tu nous laisses une place dans ta vie, nous t'en laissons une dans la nôtre. C'est ça les amis, tu sais ?**  », souffla Louis avant de se reculer en souriant.

 

Non, Luke ne savait pas. Ashton était comme ça, il est vrai. Mais Luke avait toujours pensé qu'il était l'exception et non la règle. Qui tourne le dos à son ami quand celui-ci annonce qu'il ne sortira plus en soirée parce que le bien-être de son fils passait avant les soirées alcoolisées ?! Ils l'avaient tous fait, sauf Ashton. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement choisi les mauvais amis quand il était au lycée ? Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire une place à ces personnes qui ne réclamaient pas de place mais qui lui faisait comprendre que s'il voulait bien d'eux, alors ils seraient présents. Quel sentiment grisant !

 

Il embrassa son fils deux fois avant de serrer Harry et Louis dans ses bras en les remerciant encore une fois. Il était beaucoup léger en franchissant la porte d'entrée pour retourner chez lui. Juste avant de fermer la porte complètement il entendit Louis lui souffler un « Bonne chance avec Michael », en lui lançant un clin d'oeil taquin.

 

Luke avait rougit mais lui avait renvoyé un sourire éblouissant en réponse. Une fois douché, il passa une bonne vingtaine de minutes à choisir sa tenue pour finalement enfiler un tee-shirt noir, sa chemise rouge et noir avant un jean noir et ses Vans – noires également. C'était une tenue classique, simple mais il voulait se sentir à l'aise, ne pas en faire trop.

 

Il regretta cette décision quand il rejoignit Michael qui portait une chemise boutonnée de bas en haut, un jean noir et une veste en cuir. Il était à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus domptés qu'en temps normal tout en gardant ce côté fou que Luke appréciait beaucoup. Il avait l'impression que s'il passait ses doigts dans les mèches il ne rencontrerait que la douceur des nuages. Pas qu'il ait déjà touché un nuage....

 

«  **Luke.**  », souffla Michael en le prenant dans ses bras, le gardant bien au chaud dans son étreinte, son parfum nimbant leurs deux corps de cette effluve si particulière à Michael. Il sentait bon. Luke passa ses bras autour du cou de Michael et se laissa porter par l'embrasse. Michael se recula après quelques secondes, indiqua le cinéma d'un air interrogatif. Ils entrèrent en silence avant d'acheter leurs places et de s'installer dans la rangée du milieu. Luke aimait être au centre exact de la pièce quand il regardait un film au cinéma.

 

Luke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si tout allait bien pour Ethan. Est-ce qu'il était triste loin de son papa ? Est-ce qu'il avait aimé la compote ? L'avait-il digérée correctement ou bien avait-il mal au ventre ? Est-ce que Louis et Harry sauraient comment le lui masser pour faire passer les crampes ? Avaient-ils pensé à lui donner à boire ?

 

Plus les questions emplissaient son esprit plus Luke tortillait ses mains. Il ne suivait pas l'histoire du film, n'en avait rien à faire. Il porta son pouce à sa bouche pour mordiller l'ongle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en resta plus rien. Michael lui jetait des coups d'oeil de plus en plus réguliers. Il attrapa la main de Luke et l'entraîna à sa suite en dehors de la salle. Luke ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient ni même pourquoi ils étaient maintenant en plein milieu de la rue, sans écran et sans images devant les yeux.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?**  », demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut recouvré ses esprits.

 

Michael soupira et s'approcha pour poser sa main sur la joue de Luke, faisant rougir ce dernier. Il ne dit rien, regardant le visage de Luke. Celui-ci n'était pas sûr de respirer correctement maintenant qu'il contemplait les yeux pâles de Michael de si près. Allait-il mourir s'il ne pouvait reprendre sa respiration ?

 

«  **Ecoute, Luke. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça pour moi. Ni pour personne, d'accord ? Je vois bien que tu es inquiet pour Ethan. Je t'accompagne chez Louis et Harry si tu veux. Viens, on va récupérer Ethan, ok ?**  », demanda-t-il lentement et de façon douce. Sa main était délicate sur la joue rougie de Luke mais elle était néanmoins concrète. Il touchait son visage en lui parlant. Luke aimait ça. Il n'était pourtant pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 

«  **Quoi ?**  », questionna-t-il bêtement.

 

«  **Je vois bien que tu t'inquiètes pour ton fils et je ne veux pas que tu te forces à rester à cause de moi. Alors si tu veux appeler Louis et Harry, ou si tu veux rentrer chez toi, je comprendrais. Dis-moi ce que tu veux faire, je t'accompagnerais, peu importe ce que tu veux faire.**  », expliqua Michael avec sérieux. Son regard ne quittait pas celui de Luke.

 

Il n'était pas en colère ? Il n'était pas fâché ? Il lui proposait de venir avec lui chercher son fils, lui parlait gentiment. Leur soirée venait d'être gâchée par les inquiétudes de Luke et Michael ne trouvait que le moyen d'être adorable envers lui.

 

Ils ne parlèrent pas sur le chemin qui menait jusque chez Louis et Harry, Michael glissa simplement sa main dans celle de Luke, la serra doucement en lui souriant. Luke ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce que voulait Michael ni même ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir qui le ferait rester. Michael semblait heureux de simplement partager sa vie de papa célibataire. Les sorties au parc, les inquiétudes et les doutes qui embrouillaient son jugement. Existait-il des gens qui comprenaient et qui n'en prenaient pas ombrage ?

 

Quand Luke tint Ethan dans ses bras, le visage endormi de son fils calé dans le creux de son cou, Michael marcha avec lui jusqu'à son appartement. Cette fois il le fit entré à sa suite, couchant son fils avant de retourner auprès du jeune homme.

 

«  **Je ne comprends pas.**  », lâcha Luke. Il avait besoin d'en parler avec Michael parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait et ça le terrifiait autant que ça le rassurait.

 

« **Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Luke. Je t'apprécie, beaucoup. Mais j'apprécie toutes les facettes de ta personne et tu es un papa. C'est quelque chose que j'aime énormément : te voir t'occuper de ton fils, te préoccuper de lui, de son bonheur. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi. Si tu es inquiet alors on rentre récupérer Ethan. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne veux pas que tu t'obliges à rester loin de lui parce que tu es avec moi. Je sais qu'il fait partie de ta vie et si, un jour, tu veux de moi dans la tienne ça sera avec Ethan sinon ça ne sera rien. D'accord ?**  », dit-il. Il n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de Luke, le prit dans ses bras encore une fois et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir avec un signe de la main, laissant un Luke totalement perdu au beau milieu de son salon. Que venait-il de se passer ? Qu'avait été cette journée ?!

 

Avant de s'endormir il envoya un sms à Michael, c'était devenu une habitude, un besoin. Il confiait en chansons ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire de vive voix.

 

**De**  : Me, myself & I

**à** : Mickey

**Le**  : 28 Octobre 2015 à 21h38 pm

 

_«  I'm still waiting though I still have my doubts. I am damaged at best like you've already figured out. (_ Traduction : 'J'attends toujours même si j'ai toujours mes doutes. Je suis endommagé au possible comme tu t'en ais déjà rendu compte.')

 

Il déposa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et laissa l’exhaustion de la journée prendre le dessus sur ses questions. Il était endormi quand Michael envoya

 

**De**  : Mickey

**Le**  : 28 Octobre 2015 à 21:53 pm

 

_« Walk to walk and don't look back, always do what you decide, don't let them control your life that's just how I feel. Fight for yours and don't let go. Don't let them compare you. Don't worry, you're not alone. »_ (Traduction : ' Marche pour marcher et ne regarde pas en arrière, fais toujours ce que tu décides, ne les laisse pas contrôler ta vie, c'est ce que je ressens. Bats-toi pour ta vie et ne lâche pas prise. Ne les laisse pas te comparer. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas seul.')

 

 

Il ne l'avait pas lu avant de s'endormir mais en se réveillant il sentit son c?ur s'alléger parce qu'en effet, maintenant il savait qu'il n'était plus seul. Qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'être seul. Plus jamais.

 


	7. 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de paroles de chansons dans ce chapitre, mais si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à faire des suppositions quand aux artistes et aux titres des dites chansons. Je peux vous les ajouter en notes à la fin de chaque chapitre. Bonne lecture ! :)

«  **Je t'assure que plus jamais je ne voudrais d'enfants !**  », grogna Luke dans le combiné en se regardant dans le miroir face à lui. Sa peau était tirée, son teint terne, ses yeux rougis de fatigue et il ne voulait même pas parler de ses cernes.

 

«  **C'est la quatrième nuit que je passe sans dormir. Si ça continue je ne vais même pas pouvoir passer mes examens. J'ai pas le temps de réviser, je me couche à 20 heures. 20 heures !!!**  », continua-t-il, les doigts de sa main libre lissant les traits de son visage pour voir s'il pouvait rattraper les dégâts.

 

« **Michael, je suis une poule ! Je me couche à la même heure que mon fils !**  », s'exclama Luke de mauvaise humeur. Michael avait appelé comme tous les jours depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu cinq jours auparavant. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Luke se retrouvant le sourire aux lèvres à chaque fois qu'il reposait le combiné sur la table de son salon.

 

Ethan dormait enfin et Luke aurait dû en faire autant mais il devait relire ses cours, apprendre ses leçons et finir un devoir pour la semaine prochaine. Les heures sans sommeil commençaient à se faire ressentir dans son système et il n'avait qu'une envie : oublier qu'il était père et dormir quelques heures – ou quelques jours !

 

«  **Il fait encore ses dent, le pauvre ange. Il pleure toute la nuit, sans compter les fois où il a de la fièvre. J'aimerais juste dormir un peu, tu sais.**  », dit-il avant de se taire en écoutant Michael lui répondre.

 

«  **Non, non. Mickey, non ! Tu ne vas pas sécher les cours pour t'occuper de mon fils.**  », s'écria-t-il avant de baisser d'un ton pour ne pas prendre le risque de réveiller son bambin qui se reposait dans la pièce adjacente. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de poser ses doigts sur ses yeux, massant délicatement pour faire passer la fatigue.

 

«  **Non...tu....ne.....mais.....je te dis..... Bien ! Viens, alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! Tu es encore plus têtu que ma mère, c'est fou. Oui, je t'attends. Michael, tu n'es pas....**  », il s'interrompit en se rendant compte que le dit Michael venait de lui raccrocher au nez.

 

«  **J'hallucine !**  », lâcha-t-il avec humeur. Le manque de sommeil devenait critique, son système ne fonctionnait pas correctement et l’insistance de Michael l'avait épuisé. Quoiqu'il dise, l'autre garçon avait trouvé quelque chose à répondre. Et puis, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il voulait voir Michael. Les cinq derniers jours avaient été remplis de sms et d'appels, pourtant c'était différent. Différent de la présence et de la chaleur de Michael dans son appartement.

 

Michael allait venir dans son appartement ! Il baissa le regard sur son pantalon de pyjama et se précipita dans sa chambre pour enfiler un jean noir qui traînait sur son lit, le tee-shirt de Blink 182 avec lequel il dormait ferait l'affaire. Une fois dans la cuisine, il mit en marche la cafetière, pas sûr de si Michael en buvait, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. La vaisselle avait été faite et l'aspirateur passé la veille. Il était aussi présentable qu'il le pouvait avec ses heures d'insomnie derrière lui.

 

Il relisait un de ses cours quand l'interphone sonna. Il ouvrit sans même prendre la même de demander de qu'il s'agissait. Un jour il ouvrirait à un tueur en série et il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

 

Quand il ouvrit la porte, durant une infime seconde, il ne sut pas comment respirer. Michael ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et une veste, accompagnés d'un jean. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et rien à propos de son apparence n'était vraiment hors du commun, pourtant Luke sentit une vague de chaleur le prendre d'assaut, il coulait avec délice dans la beauté du regard vert pâle du jeune homme en face de lui. Il serait si facile de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Oublier qu'il était père et se perdre dans la douce étreinte de Michael. Dans son odeur, sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Se perdre dans le goût de ses lèvres. Rouge comme une tomate, il se décala pour laisser entre son ami, toussotant dans le but de faire diversion, oubliant les scénarios osés qui ne faisaient que défiler sans arrêt dans son esprit.

 

«  **Tu as vraiment une sale gueule, ch...**  », Michael commença avant de s'interrompre d'un seul coup, adressant un sourire nerveux à Luke qui ne sembla pas le remarquer.

 

«  **Ouais, quand je te dis que je ne dors pas, c'est pas un bobard !**  », contra Luke. Il s'assit sur le sofa, fit signe à Michael de prendre place à côté de lui. Il se souvint d'un seul coup qu'il avait fait du café.

 

«  **Tu veux un café ?**  », demanda Luke, riant devant la grimace que Michael lui adressa en retour. Il ressemblait à un enfant de quatre ans, goûtant du café pour la première et se laissant surprendre par l'amertume de la boisson.

 

«  **Oh, non. Moi je suis resté ado : chocolat chaud ou coca, ça me va très bien.**  », souffla Michael.

 

Luke apporta un chocolat chaud et une bouteille de soda, les déposa sur la table et se recroquevilla au fond du canapé, les genoux relevés contre sa poitrine. Il aurait aimé reprendre son cours mais de savoir que Michael était présent lui donnait le sentiment de sécurité dont il avait besoin pour lâcher prise et s'endormir comme il en mourrait d'envie depuis le matin même. Sans s'en rendre compte il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Michael, s'endormant en quelques secondes.

 

Quand il se réveilla en sursaut sa première pensée fut : «  Ethan ». Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ? Est-ce que son fils allait bien ? S'il lui était arrivé la moindre petite chose, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie !

 

Il accourut dans la chambre pour trouver Michael et Ethan assis sur le tapis de la chambre, empilant des cubes les uns sur les autres avant que son fils ne s'amuse à les remettre par terre. Quand Michael se rendit compte de sa présence, il lui tendit la main en souriant. Luke ne savait pas quoi faire, ni même quoi dire, alors il s'avança et glissa sa main dans celle tendue de Michael. Ce dernier tira délicatement sur son bras pour le faire asseoir à ses côtés. Luke s'installa, sa cuisse collée à celle de l'autre jeune homme et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

 

«  **Tu aurais dû me réveiller.**  », souffla-t-il en regardant son fils rire à la chute des cubes qu'il venait de bousculer à coups de pieds. C'était un de ses jeux préférés du moment : détruire tout échafaudage d'objets à l'aide de ses mains ou de ses pieds.

 

«  **Tu dormais tellement bien. Tu avais besoin de te reposer. Et puis, j'ai changé sa couche, il a mangé, et maintenant on joue. Tout va bien.**  », murmura Michael en retour. Luke le regarda longuement se faisant la réflexion qu'ils ressemblaient à des parents à cet instant, discutant du bien être de leur fils. Et l'idée la plus effrayante qui le frappa fut qu'il avait envie de se réveiller dans l'après-midi et de trouver Michael en train de divertir son fils. Il voulait lui faire tellement confiance qu'il s'endormirait en pleine journée sans se sentir coupable ou sans se demander ce qui pourrait arriver à son enfant. Il voulait voir le visage souriant de Michael en se réveillant, le regarder prendre soin du bambin avec tendresse, poser sa tête sur son épaule en regardant des films, lui tenir la main. Il voulait que Michael prenne une place importante dans sa vie.

 

Était-ce bien raisonnable ? Était-ce une bonne idée de mettre en péril son équilibre avec son enfant pour la présence d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis un mois, à peu près ?!

 

Luke hocha de la tête puis admira en silence les deux garçons interagir, comme un dialogue sans paroles. Michael semblait comprendre ce que le bambin voulait sans que ce dernier n'ait besoin de pleurer ou de crier.

 

«  **Et si on invitait les garçons pour une soirée film, ce soir ?**  », demanda Luke en redressant son visage pour faire face à Michael. Mauvaise idée ! Plonger dans son océan émeraude était la pire idée qu'il aurait pu avoir parce qu'il sentait un lien le relier à Michael et il ne le voulait pas. Rester seul avec lui était trop dangereux, trop tentant. Il pourrait déraper et oublier que son fils comptait plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

 

«  **Si tu le veux, oui. Mais ne te force pas pour nous, Luke. Tu es crevé.**  », répondit Michael en reprenant la main du blond dans la sienne. Il était extrêmement tactile, ce que Luke ne lui reprochait pas vu qu'il avait tendance à l'être aussi, néanmoins chaque toucher anodin de Michael créait un feu naissant dans le creux de ses entrailles. Comme si son corps entier lui faisait savoir qu'il était en accord avec son esprit. Mauvaise idée ! Si les garçons étaient présents alors il arriverait à se restreindre, à ne pas se laisser enchanter par la voix douce du punk.

 

Quand les autres garçons arrivèrent, Ethan était déjà baigné et nourrit. Louis et Harry furent les premiers à le prendre dans leurs bras, lui parlant de son séjour chez eux quelques jours auparavant. Harry lui promit de refaire des plats et de la compote pour sa prochaine visite, discutant – à sens unique- avec le bambin pour connaître ses saveurs favorites.

 

Niall serra la main de Luke avant de frapper sur le bras de Michael. Calum et Ashton étaient dans leur coin, regardant le reste de la scène se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Ils admirèrent la façon dont Luke se tournait inconsciemment vers Michael, sentant sa présence sans même le regarder. Michael, lui, restait proche de Luke, son regard posé sur Ethan. Il avait pris cette habitude très rapidement. Trop rapidement, même !

 

Jusqu'à l'heure du coucher d'Ethan, les garçons s'amusèrent, dans un concours de grimaces, à savoir qui d'entre eux parviendrait à tirer le plus d'éclats de rire du bébé qui semblait au comble de la joie devant les visages tordus et les langues tirées.

 

Harry se proposa pour coucher Ethan et Luke n'eut pas le c?ur de le lui refuser en voyant le sourire resplendissant et l'étincelle d'excitation au fond de ses yeux. Louis le laissa faire seul, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils devaient apprendre à coucher les enfants séparément, pour quand l'un d'entre ne serait pas présent. Luke se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'Ethan n'allait pas s'habituer à leur présence étant donné qu'il était son fils, mais la présence de Michael l'en empêcha.

 

Michael restait toujours à longueur de bras de Luke, peut-être dans le besoin inconscient de pouvoir l'atteindre s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Ou bien était-ce la distance à laquelle il se tenait de force pour ne pas poser ses mains partout sur le corps de l'autre garçon.

 

«  **L'un d'entre vous a prévu de quoi manger ?**  », demanda Niall au bout d'un moment. Louis haussa les épaules tandis que Calum et Ashton se battaient pour savoir lequel d'entre eux pourrait choisir le film qu'ils allaient regarder. Michael se tourna vers Luke, haussa les sourcils en une question muette.

 

«  **J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir aux tenants et aux aboutissants de cette soirée, je l'avoue.**  », sourit-il, soulevant l'épaule droite en penchant la tête du même côté. Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre, Niall avait son téléphone collé contre son oreille, marmonnant dans sa barbe que si c'était pour le laisser mourir de faim, il ne fallait pas l'inviter. Il ne prit même pas la peine de leur demander ce qu'ils aimaient ou voulaient manger, arguant qu'ils avaient qu'à s'y prendre en avance s'ils avaient des besoins ou des envies particulières. Finalement, il voulait simplement râler alors qu'il avait commandé leur plats préférés, prenant en double celui de Michael, étant persuadé que Luke l'apprécierait tout autant.

 

«  **Dans vingt-minutes les gars.**  », s'écria-t-il avant de se faire corriger par Louis qui gardait une oreille attentive vers la chambre du bébé dans laquelle Harry s'éternisait.

 

«  **Si on ne regarde pas un Marvel, je refuse de t'adresser la paroles à nouveau.**  », retentit la voix d'Ashton sous le regard courroucé de Calum.

 

«  **Tu ne ferais pas ça.**  », affirma-t-il en croisant les bras avec humeur avant que son visage ne devienne plus neutre, l'inquiétude brillant au fond de ses yeux. «  **Tu ne le ferais pas, n'est-ce pas ?**  », demanda-t-il encore une fois, faisant glousser Ashton qui haussa les sourcils en tirant la langue.

 

«  **Tente ta chance.**  », répliqua-t-il sur le même ton qu'auparvant, faisant se froncer les sourcils de Calum.

 

«  **Très bien, pour cette fois, et uniquement pour cette fois, je te laisse mettre 'Avengers', mais la prochaine fois ce sera mon tour de choisir !**  », dit-il en tapant du pied, Michael les regardant avec tendresse et amitié. Ashton avait encore une fois réussi à berner tout le monde. Les fossettes y étaient forcément pour quelque chose. Son sourire contagieux et ses yeux doux s'ajoutaient aussi au mélange, désarmant tout le monde en face de lui.

 

Harry entra dans le salon et se plaça instantanément contre Louis, son bras autour de sa taille. Ils agissaient de façon si naturelle et instinctive que Luke était persuadé qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de leurs actions la plupart du temps.

 

«  **Il dort à poings fermés. Je lui ai lu une histoire.**  », dit Harry à l'attention de Luke tout en gardant son regard posé sur son mari. Il était facile de les imaginer avec quelques enfants en bas âge dans les jambes, des sacs à langer remplis de compote maison et de plats sains qu'Harry aurait pris soin de préparer avec attention et amour. Habillés comme des bébés mannequins et un sourire toujours présent sur leurs visages.

 

«  **On a décidé de mettre 'Avengers'**  », annonça Ashton en gloussant pour aucune raison apparente sinon sa victoire sur Calum. Et son amour de la vie en général.

 

Harry et Louis s'enlacèrent dans un fauteil, Calum prenant le deuxième tandis qu'Ashton et Niall se placèrent sur le sol, entourés de coussins – probablement pour être plus près de la nourriture qui serait bientôt placée sur la table. Michael s'allongea sur le sofa, un bras derrière la tête, l'autre reposant sur son torse. Luke ne put s'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à son fils au moment où la sonnette retentit.

 

«  **Tu touches encore une fois à mon plat, Ash, et je te jure que tu vas aller regarder Avengers sur le trottoir !**  », grogna Niall, tout en laissant la bonne humeur teinter sa voix. Ashton allait répondre quand Calum prit la parole.

 

«  **Non, Ash, nous ne partagerons pas tous nos assiettes avec toi. Même si tu nous fais du chantage ou un de tes sourires ridicules ! Tu as ton plat préféré alors tu le manges et tu la fermes !**  », contra-t-il en déposant la boîte contenant son plat sur ses genoux. Ashton le regarda en faisant un visage triste et couinant comme un chiot venant de se faire marcher sur la patte. Tout le monde les regardait, leur respiration retenue jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un  «  **C'est la dernière fois, Ashton ! La dernière fois !**  », de Calum, récompensé par un sourire lumineux d'Ashton.

 

Luke s'approcha, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, ni quel plat lui revenait. À vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment faim. La présence de Michael faisait que ses entrailles étaient tellement nouées qu'il était sûr qu'aucune nourriture ne pourrait passer.

 

«  **Luke, je t'ai commandé la même chose que Mickey.**  », lui expliqua Niall entre deux bouchées de nouilles sautées aux crevettes. Le dit Luke posa son regard sur Michael et fut accueilli par un haussement d'épaules et un sourire tendre. Tendre ? Cette soirée allait très mal se finir si ça continuait.

 

Ils mangèrent rapidement avant que tout ne refroidisse puis s'installèrent, Ashton trépignant d'impatience à vouloir mettre son film en route. Luke était debout au milieu du salon, se demandant s'il voulait se mettre par terre ou aller chercher une chaise dans la cuisine pour se mettre entre le fauteuil et le sofa quand une main le tira sur le côté. Il atterrit allongé entre les jambes de Michael, sa tête sur son torse. Il allait se relever, dire quelque chose, s'excuser, mais Michael fut plus rapide.

 

«  **Installe-toi avec moi. S'il te plaît.**  », demanda-t-il dans un murmure, son souffle chaud se déposant sur l'oreille de Luke. Et qui était ce dernier pour refuser une demande aussi gentiment formulée ? Qui était-il pour s'éloigner de Michael quand chaque fibre de son corps semblait répondre à la chaleur du corps sous le sien ? Il était allongé sur Michael, entre ses jambes. Sous son oreille gauche il pouvait entendre les battements effrénés de son c?ur. Il voulait être là et voulait y rester.

 

Le générique du film le prit de cours, autant rester là. Au fur et à mesure des scènes, il se détendit, ses formes s'adaptant à celles du corps sous le sien. Les mains de Michael dessinaient de tendre arabesques dans son dos, tandis qu'il faisait tous ses commentaires dans le creux de l'oreille de Michael. La fin du film, il ne la vit pas, trop perdu dans l'odeur de garçon contre lui pour lutter contre le sommeil qui frappa sans prévenir.

 

Louis et Harry partirent les premiers, s'excusant de ne pas attendre le réveil de leur hôte mais ils devaient se lever tôt le lendemain matin. Niall fut le suivant à partir, après avoir pris soin d'emballer la nourriture qu'il restait. Calum et Ashton discutèrent quelques temps avec Michael qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire ou parler trop fort de peur de réveiller Luke. Ils durent s'en aller également quand minuit sonna. Michael fut le seul à rester, admirant le visage endormi de l'autre jeune homme, hésitant entre le réveiller ou passer sa nuit à l'admirer. Il n'eut pas à tergiverser longtemps car les yeux de Luke papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir d'un seul coup sous la panique quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était de nouveau endormi. Cette fois sur Michael.

 

«  **Oh, merde ! Je suis désolé !**  », marmonna-t-il, tentant de se relever. Pourtant les mains de Michael le maintinrent en place, contre son torse. Luke releva le visage et plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre garçon.

 

«  **Ne me demande jamais pardon pour une chose aussi futile. Je voulais que tu t'installes avec moi sur le canapé. Te regarder dormir n'a été qu'un bonus à ma soirée.**  », murmura Michael, le rouge de propageant rapidement sur tout le visage de Luke. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi penser de tout ça. Michael appréciait sa présence ? Le regardait dormir ? N'était pas dérangé par son poids en regardant un film ? Ne semblait pas prendre ombrage du fait qu'il avait un fils ? Cet homme était-il bien réel ?!

 

«  **Je vais rentrer, il est tard.**  », souffla Michael, sa main remontant sur la joue de Luke, son pouce retraçant la ligne de sa mâchoire.

 

Le papa retint sa respiration quelques secondes, ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, rien ne faisait sens. Il voulait tellement de choses en cet instant, pourtant une seule phrase s'échappa de ses lèvres.

 

«  **Reste.**  »

 

Ils ne discutèrent pas longtemps avant que Michael n'accepte. Sans arrières pensées ils se glissèrent sous la couette du lit de Luke. Il ne voulait pas se poser de questions à l'instant présent. Il voulait dormir avec son ami Michael comme il l'aurait fait avec Ashton, ou n'importe quel autre pote. Sauf qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre il n'aurait pas posé sa tête sur leur torse comme il le fit avec Michael et ne les aurait pas non plus laissés passer leur bras gauche autour de sa taille. Ils ne dirent rien, ne s'embrassèrent pas, mais s'endormirent paisiblement au rythme du c?ur de l'autre, au rythme de la respiration de l'autre. À cet instant, Luke était un simple jeune homme de 20 ans qui apprenait à se laisser dépasser par un sentiment plus fort que sa propre raison. Le temps lui dirait s'il avait tort ou non. Mais, cette nuit-là, il était avec Michael et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit en paix avec lui-même.

 


	8. 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous poste ce chapitre en avance parce que je pars demain matin voir 5SOS à Paris .... AH ! Je reste après une bonne dizaine de jours sur la capitale, donc je ferais de mon mieux pour vous poster le prochain chapitre en temps et en heures. Bonne lecture :)

Luke se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une main le secouer délicatement. Il ouvrit les yeux, prêt à hurler avant de se souvenir que Michael était resté dormir avec lui. Dans son lit. Peau contre peau. Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de se réveiller. Il se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux lavandes en haussant un sourcil, ne pouvant retenir le petit sourire qui venait de naître sur ses lèvres.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  », marmonna-t-il, pas très à l'aise avec sa voix remplie de sommeil et les traces de draps qui devaient probablement orner son visage.

 

«  **Désolé, Luke, mais bébé pleure. Je serais bien allé le prendre mais je ne savais pas si tu serais à l'aise avec l'idée que je m'incruste dans votre vie.**  », souffla Michael en retour, sa main toujours sur le biceps de Luke.

 

Durant une minute, Luke voulut se pencher et l'embrasser. Le remercier de cette compassion et de ce respect dont Michael savait se montrer capable même dans des situations dans lesquelles il aurait pu profiter de Luke, de cette position : à moitié nu dans son lit. Même au moment de se coucher, il n'avait pas chercher à pousser les choses un peu plus loin, pas même de tendre la main vers le torse de Luke, pour toucher sa peau du bout des doigts. Il n'avait rien tenté, rien dit.

 

En silence, Luke se leva et se rendit dans la chambre de son fils. Ethan était debout dans son lit, ses mains potelées accrochées aux barreaux, les joues rouges et les yeux remplis de larmes. Le jeune homme attrapa son enfant et le berça tendrement jusqu'à ce que les larmes cessent de couler.

 

«  **Je suis là, mon ange. Papa est là. Papa sera toujours là.**  », murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de son bébé tout en le serrant tendrement contre son torse. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il parlait à son enfant ou s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Se convaincre qu'il n'était pas le pire père de l'histoire pour penser à sortir avec un mec qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine. Le pire père au monde pour penser à faire passer son bonheur au même niveau que celui de son enfant. Comment est-ce que faisaient les autres parents face à la culpabilité et les remords quand la simple pensée de faire garder son fils pour passer la soirée avec Michael lui coupait le souffle ?! Est-ce que le temps améliorait la chose ? Ou est-ce qu'on s'habituait au fur et à mesure ?

 

Peut-être que la culpabilité n'avait tout simplement pas sa place dans sa vie quand, finalement, il ne faisait rien de mal et ne mettait pas en danger le bonheur et le bien-être de son fils. Pas consciemment en tout cas. Et si Michael partait, à force de supporter une responsabilité qui n'était pas la sienne ? Comment pourrait-il expliquer à Ethan qu'il n'était pas responsable et que Michael était parti parce qu'il ne voulait pas jouer à l'époux et au père de famille à son âge?

 

Luke était terrorisé parce que pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Myrtille, il voulait quelque chose pour lui-même, pour son propre bonheur. Il avait oublié ce sentiment de désir et d'envie dans le creux de sa poitrine, qui s'éveillait quand il pensait à un avenir avec Michael. Il voulait tenter sa chance. Mais cette idée le clouait sur place, le pétrifiait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire. Ni quoi décider.

 

Il voulait s'enfermer dans la chambre d'Ethan et y rester jusqu'à ce que Michael décide de partir, et pourtant, il ne voulait pas laisser l'autre garçon partir en croyant que le fait d'avoir dormi avec lui avait changé les choses. Ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin pas tout à fait, en tout cas. La seule chose qui était différente, était le coeur de Luke qui se gonflait à la pensée de Michael, à ses cheveux lavande, à ses yeux verts et à sa gentillesse et son respect des limites de Luke. Il prenait ce que Luke voulait bien lui donner sans jamais prendre ombrage des distances que Luke tentait de maintenir entre eux.

 

Après un instant de délibération, Luke se dirigea vers sa chambre, son fils toujours blotti contre sa poitrine. Michael était toujours dans le lit, assis contre la tête de lit, les yeux levés au plafond semblant plongé dans une discussion interne avant de baisser son regard quand il sentit la présence des deux autres garçons. Un sourire brillant prit place sur son visage, faisant s'accélérer les battements cardiaques de Luke.

 

Ce dernier s'approcha et se glissa sous la couette, couchant Ethan entre son corps et celui de Michael. Ils restèrent silencieux tandis que Luke faisait passer sa main sur le ventre de son fils. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard émeraude du jeune homme qui était maintenant allongé sur son côté droit, faisant face à Luke.

 

«  **Il est adorable.**  », souffla Michael en faisant délicatement glisser son index sur la joue rebondie du bambin qui se laissait dorloter sans bouger ni parler, quelques larmes encore visibles aux coins de ses yeux. Luke releva les yeux pour regarder Michael.

 

«  **Oui, j'ai de la chance. Ses dents sont à peu près toutes sorties maintenant. Il dort un peu mieux, et moi aussi !**  », rit Luke en repensant à quelques semaines auparavant, quand il avait croisé le chemin de Michael pour la première fois. Tout lui semblait si lointain mais en même temps si proche, trop rapide, trop brusque pour vraiment être certain qu'il ne faisait pas d'erreurs.

 

Michael voulait tendre la main, la déposer sur la joue du blond, et laisser son pouce découvrir les traits fatigués du jeune homme, sentir le début de barbe sous la pulpe de ses doigts, faire comprendre à Luke à quel point il le trouvait beau dans toute son angoisse et ses doutes. Lui faire comprendre que l'amour qu'il donnait à son enfant redonnait foi à Michael, lui faisait comprendre qu'il y avait de l'espoir dans le monde. Et Michael voulait apprendre à espérer à nouveau. À rêver aussi. Il voulait le lui dire, mais ne le fit pas. Il avait trop peur de le faire fuir.

 

«  **Je me souviens que tu semblais beaucoup plus fatigué, la première fois que tu m'as adressé la parole.**  », confia Michael doucement, sans élever trop la voix, reposant son regard sur Ethan qui semblait aimer les mèches de cheveux lavande qu'il avait réussi à emprisonner dans son petit poing.

 

«  **Entre les coliques au tout début, ensuite il ne voulait pas faire ses nuits, pour finalement commencer à faire ses dents pile au moment où il dormait la nuit entière, je peux t'assurer que les nuits de sommeil complètes ne sont plus qu'un rêve lointain.**  », soupira Luke, les cernes sous ses yeux bleus pouvaient attester du véridique de ses paroles. «  **Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'être père était aussi éreintant.**  », continua-t-il dans une confession qui lui venait naturellement. Toute conversation avec Michael était si simple, si instinctive ; comme s'il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire sans jamais lui faire peur ou le faire fuir. Sans jamais être jugé pour celui qu'il était.

 

«  **Et pourtant, te voilà, avec un magnifique bambin d'un an qui semble heureux et bien portant. Tu as tenu bon, Luke. Tu as conscience que c'est plus que beaucoup ne seraient capables ?!**  », demanda-t-il, sachant très bien que Luke ne comprenait pas le respect et l'admiration que Michael pouvait avoir pour lui, pour le fait d'avoir pris la décision d'être père célibataire.

 

Luke prit une profonde inspiration avant de fermer les yeux longuement, les ouvrant à nouveau pour plonger dans l'océan vert des yeux de Michael qui le regardait avec patience et tendresse. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine pouvait sembler voir les côtés sombres de son âme que personne n'avait semblé voir jusqu'à présent ? Et l'accepter tout autant.

 

«  **Quand Myrtille – mon ex – m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, j'ai eu peur. Bien entendu que j'ai eu peur. J'avais dix-huit ans et je ne voulais pas me marier maintenant. Mais j'ai toujours voulu des enfants. Alors je lui ai dit que je serais là pour elle, et pour le bébé. Qu'on y arriverait ensemble parce que, pour moi, tout ce qui comptait était de savoir qu'on serait ensemble. Au début tout allait bien, je venais aux rendez-vous et aux échographies. Puis, un jour, autour de ses six mois elle est arrivée comme une fleur sur le pas de ma porte, pour m'annoncer qu'elle avait changé d'avis. Qu'elle avait des rêves qu'elle voulait réaliser et que le bébé ne serait qu'un poids. Elle avait trouvé une famille qui était prête à adopter notre enfant. Sur le moment, durant une seconde, je me suis senti soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir être un adolescent normal. Finalement, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais jamais vivre en sachant que j'avais laissé quelqu'un d'autre élever mon enfant. Que je ne pourrais pas me regarder dans une glace pour le restant de mes jours. Alors, j'ai pris la décision la plus folle de ma vie : j'allais élever cet enfant, tout seul s'il le fallait. Mais il était hors de question que mon fils grandisse en se demandant pourquoi il ne valait pas la peine que je le garde. Il était hors de question qu'il soit hanté par le choix que j'allais faire.**  », expliqua Luke en caressant perpétuellement le ventre et les joues de son fils.

 

Michael écoutait sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle, en plein rêve. Le garçon qui lui plaisait tellement qu'il en avait mal s'ouvrait à lui comme il semblait ne l'avoir jamais fait auparavant. Michael en était heureux tout en étant quelque peu surpris. Il n'était pas sûr d'être à la hauteur de la confession, ni d'être la meilleure personne pour écouter ce que Luke avait besoin d'ôter de sa poitrine.

 

«  **J'ai longtemps cru que ma décision était mauvaise, qu'elle était peut-être même égoïste. Mais quand j'ai tenu Ethan dans mes bras la première fois, tout s'est évanoui. Je n'avais plus peur, plus de doutes ou même de remords. Je tenais dans mes bras une petite vie que j'avais créée, une vie dont j'étais maintenant responsable. Et je me suis juré que je serais toujours là pour lui, peu importe la raison, le motif ou peu importe tout à vrai dire, je me suis juré de ne penser qu'à son bonheur et à son bien-être quitte à les faire passer avant les miens. Il est ma plus belle réussite, Michael. Je lui dois mon bonheur, je lui dois d'être celui que je suis actuellement. Il est ma motivation, ma raison d'être le meilleur homme possible.**  », conclut Luke en attirant le petit corps de son fils contre son torse, pour sentir sa chaleur et les battements de son c?ur.

 

Il avait donné la vie à un être humain qui était doté d'un c?ur, d'un cerveau et d'une volonté propre. C'était une pensée hallucinante pour lui. Michael les regarda sans rien dire. Il avait une boule au fond de la gorge, une émotion inconnue qui l'étranglait et l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

 

Il voulait dire tellement de choses, et en taire d'autres, mais avant qu'il ne puisse trop penser aux choses qui tournaient dans son esprit, sa bouche commença à confesser quelque chose à son tour. Il ne voulait pas que Luke se sente mis à nu de lui avoir confier un secret, il voulait lui en confier à son tour. Pas parce qu'il était juste de le faire ; mais parce que Luke était la première personne qu'il rencontrait à qu'il voulait ouvrir son c?ur et son âme. Il voulait déposer les armes devant Luke et attendre de voir s'il était à la hauteur de la brillance et de l'éclat de l'homme blond. Savoir s'il pourrait un jour avoir une place dans cette bulle magnifique de bonheur et d'amour que Luke avait bâtie autour de lui et de son fils.

 

«  **Quand je suis avec toi...**  », commença Michael avant de déglutir bruyamment, la boule toujours présente dans sa gorge faisant que sa voix ne sortait pas comme il le voulait. «  **J'ai moins peur.**  », finit-il avec hésitation, ses yeux fermés pour ne pas faire face à la réaction de Luke. Ce dernier retint sa respiration quelques secondes, son c?ur battant la chamade. Michael comprenait ce qu'il se passait au fond de lui sans qu'il n'ait besoin de formuler les mots.

 

Se confier à Michael avait été un des soulagements le plus grand qu'il n'ait jamais vécu, mais la peur qui avait suivi avait été tout aussi grande. Michael l'avait compris. L'avait senti et donnait quelque chose en retour à Luke. Un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais seul. Qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

 

«  **De quoi ?**  », demanda Luke dans un souffle. Ethan jouait avec les cheveux de son père, silencieusement, laissant les deux hommes créer un lien qui n'existait pas encore réellement auparavant.

 

«  **De qui je suis. De ce que je ne serais jamais. De ce que je veux.**  », déclara Michael, sa voix se cassant sur quelques syllabes. «  **D'être en vie.**  », ajouta-t-il avec une émotion encore plus grande.

 

Il y avait tellement de questions que Luke voulait poser, tellement de scénarios qui se faisaient dans son esprit et qui pourraient expliquer les bribes de tristesse que Michael lui livrait quand ils discutaient à c?ur ouvert. Il voulait tout demander et tout savoir, et pourtant il ne dit rien. Il approcha son corps doucement, laissant le temps à Michael de se reculer ou même de se dégager. Le garçon aux cheveux lavande ne fit rien d'autre que de fixer Luke dans l'attente de sa prise de parole ou de son prochain geste.

 

Luke ne dit rien, il déposa simplement sa bouche sur celle de Michael. Quelques secondes seulement. Suffisamment longtemps pour le remercier de cette confession. Lui dire que Michael ne serait plus jamais seul non plus. Qu'il venait d'entrouvrir la porte d'une famille qui serait peut-être bientôt prête à l'accueillir les bras ouverts. Le coeur ouvert. Lui confier un espoir que Luke ne voulait pas formuler mais qui était présent dans son esprit et dans son âme.

 

Peut-être qu'Ethan ne devrait pas vivre avec un trou béant dans sa vie en n'ayant qu'un père à ses côtés. Peut-être, qu'un jour, il en aurait deux...

 


	9. 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai le temps de poster ce chapitre, pour la semaine prochaine je n'en suis pas si sûre mais je ferais de mon mieux. Il va aussi falloir que je me remette à écrire si je ne veux pas de retard ou me retrouver sans rien à poster..... Dans ce chapitre il y a deux citations - extraits de chansons - saurez-vous me dire de quelles chansons elles sont extraites? ( sans utiliser Google, s'entends :) )  
> Bonne lecture !

Le baiser ne voulait rien dire, rien d'important en réalité et Michael l'avait compris. Luke ne savait tout simplement pas comment exprimer tout ce mélange d'émotions qui bouillonnaient dans son corps, qui titillaient son coeur battant la chamade, qui dérangeaient son calme spirituel. Chaque seconde passée auprès de Michael rendait les choses beaucoup plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient auparavant. La chaleur qui se propageait de sa poitrine à ses entrailles semblait ne pas vouloir le laisser en paix ; elle revenait constamment, lui rappeler que Michael était quelqu'un de différent, qu'avec lui tout était différent. Mais Luke ne se sentait pas prêt à recommencer quelque chose de nouveau.

 

Ethan avait besoin de constance, de stabilité et Luke devait être celui qui se sacrifierait pour le bonheur de son fils. S'il n'était pas capable de penser à son fils, de tout donner pour construire le bonheur futur de son enfant alors personne d'autre ne le ferait. Ce n'était pas comme les autres parents qui pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre ; lui n'avait pas le choix, pas le droit à l'erreur. Et Michael semblait être la plus belles des erreurs qu'il pourrait faire. Et pourtant....

 

Et pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie. Il se sentait différent quand Michael était proche de lui. Il avait touché sa peau, embrassé sa bouche, partagé un secret avec lui. Dormi avec lui. Il l'avait admiré s'occuper de son enfant, l'avait laissé entrer chez lui. Il lui avait ouvert sa vie. Et peut-être même son coeur. Néanmoins, il devait être fort, il devait être adulte pour une fois.

 

Michael partit une heure plus tard, expliquant qu'il avait des cours à rattraper, des examens à préparer. Le sourire qu'il avait lancé à Luke était tellement empli de tendresse et d'affection que Luke sentit ses genoux faiblir, son coeur s'accélérer et ses mains se moitir. Pourquoi est-ce que Michael, qui semblait voir beaucoup plus que le reste des gens, restait auprès de lui, voulait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de plus grand, de plus fort, de plus viscéral ? Pourquoi voulait-il cela avec Luke ? Luke qui n'avait rien à donner en retour si ce n'était sa maigre personnalité et la responsabilité d'un bambin à élever. Quel jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans chercherait à sortir avec un mec qui était père de famille ? Qui serait d'accord pour sacrifier ses années de jeunesse insouciante pour partager la vie d'un garçon banal ?

 

Rien ne faisait sens, rien ne semblait être logique, mis à part le sentiment permanent qu'il faisait une erreur en repoussant Michael. Il faisait une erreur, pourtant laisser Michael entrer dans sa vie en était une également. Luke ne savait plus quoi penser.

 

Ashton avait cogner à sa porte dans l'après-midi, un sourire réconfortant sur les lèvres, comme s'il savait ce qui n'allait pas. Comme s'il avait senti que Luke avait besoin d'aide, besoin d'un ami qui ne serait pas Michael. Qui ne lui ressemblerait pas. Quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas.

 

«  **Salut, Minette**  », salua Ashton en gloussant dès que la porte fut ouverte. Une vague de soulagement envahit Luke, au point qu'il faillit se jeter sur lui, l'étouffer dans ses bras.

 

«  **Ash...**  », souffla Luke, se décalant pour laisser entrer son ami qui se dirigea immédiatement dans le salon pour prendre Ethan dans ses bras. L'enfant était assis tranquillement sur le tapis, suçant son biberon en regardant autour de lui avec ses grands yeux bleus. Ashton le glissa dans le creux de son coude, son index caressant la joue rebondie du bambin. «  **Bonjour mon chéri. Comment tu vas ? Tonton Ashton est venu te voir. Pour te faire plein de bisous, plein de câlins et aussi pour botter les fesses de ton papa.**  », murmura Ashton, assez fort pour que Luke parvienne à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter. Il haussa les sourcils à la dernière partie de la phrase. Que voulait dire Ashton ? Lui botter les fesses, à lui, pourquoi ?

 

Ashton reposa Ethan délicatement au sol avant d'attraper le sac à dos qu'il avait déposé en entrant. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit des boites plastiques qu'il donna à Luke. Sous l'étonnement de ce dernier, Ashton gloussa de nouveau.

 

«  **Harry n'a pas pu se retenir de cuisiner de nouveaux plats pour Ethan, sous prétexte qu'il veut s'entraîner pour quand ils auront leur propre enfant. Je pense qu'il aime juste faire plaisir à bébé.**  », expliqua Ashton, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Luke sentit sa gorge se serrer, laissant une boule d'émotion entraver ses voies respiratoires.

 

«  **Il a ...quoi ?**  », croassa-t-il.

 

Ashton haussa les épaules en souriant encore un peu plus. Sur chaque petite boîte le prénom d'Ethan était écrit d'une couleur différente, des fleurs et des coeurs tout autour. Une attention particulière qui était vraiment digne d'Harry. Sur le dessus de chaque couvercle se trouvait une étiquette blanche, sur laquelle Harry avait indiqué de son écriture fine et soignée le contenu de chaque plat. Des compotes, des yaourts, des viandes, des poissons, des légumes. Le tout très finement mixé et arrangé dans les boîtes. Qui prenait le temps de préparer autant de nourriture pour un enfant qui n'était même pas le sien ?

 

«  **Je suppose qu'il voulait te montrer qu'ils étaient là pour toi, au besoin.**  », conclut Ashton. Il regardait son ami comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Et la seule chose qu'il n'attendait probablement pas fut de voir Luke courber les épaules comme si le monde était beaucoup trop lourd sur son dos, comme s'il ne supportait plus le poids de sa vie. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à voir une larme couler au coin de l'oeil de gauche de Luke tandis qu'il relevait la tête vers le plafond pour retenir les autres.

 

Ashton resta immobile quelques secondes. Il n'avait jamais vu Luke craquer. Jamais. Pas même quand il avait pris la décision d'élever son fils seul. Il s'avança pour serrer Luke dans ses bras, lançant un coup d'oeil rapide à Ethan qui était maintenant allongé sur le dos en biberonnant toujours. Luke ne pleurait pas, il ne sanglotait pas non plus. Il semblait juste crouler sous les responsabilités et les barrières qu'il avait dressées.

 

«  **Lukey, petit ange, tout va bien aller.**  », souffla Ashton en caressant les cheveux blonds de son ami.

 

Luke se recula et ferma les yeux fortement, inspirant et expirant bruyamment avant de se redresser quelque peu, faisant face à son ami qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

 

«  **Non.**  », commença Luke en rangeant les boites plastiques dans son frigo, comme par automatisme ou tout simplement pour s'occuper les mains. Ne pas rester debout sans rien faire quand il avait l'impression que tout s'effondrait sous ses pieds. «  **Non, tout ne va pas bien aller. Parce que je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends rien ! D'abord toi, puis Mickey, et maintenant Louis et Harry....**  », il déglutit en refermant la porte du réfrigérateur fortement, puis se dirigeant dans la pièce adjacente pour prendre son fils dans ses bras, le déposant sur sa hanche gauche, Ashton sur ses talons.

 

«  **Je ne comprends pas.**  », souffla Ashton, les sourcils froncés, tout gloussement oublié. Luke approcha le visage de son fils de son cou, ses doigts caressant le petit dos de son bambin.

 

«  **Quand j'ai pris la décision de m'occuper d'Ethan, pour moi ce n'était qu'une décision personnelle. Qui n'engageait que moi, Ethan et peut-être ma famille. Pourtant tout le monde a agi comme si elle les concernait. Mes 'amis' m'ont tourné le dos parce que j'étais ' fou et irresponsable de m'occuper d'un gosse à mon âge', mes profs ont commencé à me demander si j'avais besoin de plus de temps pour mes devoirs, les gens me regardaient bizarrement dans la rue ou même quand je faisais mes courses pour Ethan. Comme s'ils étaient affolés du mal que je pourrais infliger à mon enfant. Comme si j'étais incapable de m'en occuper correctement. Puis il a bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence : cette décision n'avait pas été personnelle. Elle était retombée sur tout mon monde. Alors, j'ai compris que j'étais seul dans cette histoire. Que personne ne voudrait jamais avoir affaire avec moi et mon fils. Pourtant toi tu es resté mon ami. Tu viens me voir, on sort ensemble des fois même si maintenant on prend le goûter ensemble au lieu de sortir en soirée. Tu n'as pas semblé en prendre ombrage ; alors j'ai cru que tu étais l'exception. Puis Mickey est arrivé et …...**  », Luke s'interrompit, se demandant s'il voulait réellement tout raconter à Ashton. Mais s'il n'était pas capable de le faire avec le jeune homme, il savait qu'il n'en parlerait à personne d'autre.

 

« **Il est arrivé dans ma vie, insouciant et tendre. Et je pensais qu'il allait s'enfuir rapidement en voyant que j'élevais un enfant seul ; mais il est resté. Il me donne l'impression de vouloir plus. Mais je n'ai pas plus à donner. Je pensais que je n'aurais jamais le droit d'espérer une belle histoire avec quelqu'un à mon âge. Mais il est là et je crève d'envie de lui laisser une chance. Et en même temps je suis terrifié qu'il parte. On s'est embrassés. Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas encore prêt. Et il a probablement raison. C'était simple de me dire que je n'étais pas prêt parce que je pensais que personne ne voulait de place dans ma vie ; et maintenant y'a Louis et Harry, et Calum et Niall. Qui n'en ont rien à faire que je sois père célibataire, qui apprécient de passer du temps avec moi pour la personne que je suis. Ils veulent même passer du temps avec mon enfant. Et si eux m'acceptent, alors peut-être que Mickey le veut aussi. Je ne comprends pas.....**  » continua Luke, tentant de tout expliquer à Ashton, aussi bien qu'il le pouvait quand lui même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait.

 

Ashton prit place dans le sofa, attirant Luke à sa suite. Ils assirent Ethan entre leurs deux corps, se faisant face pour continuer leur conversation sans délaisser le bambin.

 

«  **Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?**  », demanda Ashton.

 

De prime abord Luke crut qu'il parlait d'Ethan et il eut envie de frapper Ashton, parce que bien entendu qu'il aimait son fils. Comme il n'aurait jamais cru pourvoir aimer. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne parlait pas de son fils mais de Michael. Et l'angoisse froide qui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale le surprit autant que les battements de son coeur qui s'accélérèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'écrier qu'il devait avoir perdu la raison pour lui poser une telle question. Mais il la referma tout aussi rapidement quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas sûr de sa réponse.

 

Est-ce qu'il aimait Michael ? Est-ce qu'il ressentait de l'affection pour Michael ?

 

«  **Je le connais à peine, Ash. Ca n'a pas de sens !**  », s'écria Luke, les sourcils froncés, les joues rouges. Il déposa sa main sur la cuisse de son fils, le tournant vers lui, lui souriant tendrement en remettant correctement le col de sa combinaison.

 

«  **Qui a dit que l'amour avait un sens ? C'est là tout l'intérêt...** », contra Ashton. Tout sonnait simple quand Ashton en parlait néanmoins c'était loin d'être simple pour Luke. Rien n'était jamais simple pour Luke. Il ne pouvait plus être insouciant et instable maintenant qu'il avait un fils.

 

« Tu m'as un jour dit que tu avais décidé de garder Ethan pour ne pas qu'il pense que tu ne voulais pas de lui. N'est-ce pas ? », demanda Ashton.

 

Luke fronça les sourcils, où voulait en venir Ashton ? Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre ?

 

«  **Oui...**  », souffla-t-il.

 

«  **Alors ne laisse pas Michael croire que tu ne veux pas de lui non plus quand la seule chose que tu veuilles vraiment c'est de te jeter sur lui, lui dire que tu as besoin de lui. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un Luke. Tu ne dois rien à personne à part à toi même. Mais tu ne penses pas que le bonheur de ton fils sera encore plus grand si son père était heureux lui aussi ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'être invincible, pas besoin d'être infaillible. Tu t'enfermes dans le rôle de quelqu'un que tu n'es pas, princesse. Tu es un mec adorable, magnifique, drôle et tendre. Attentionné et gentil. Michael l'a vu et il veut une chance de découvrir le reste de ta personnalité. Laisse-lui une chance, Minette.**  », déclara Ashton en enroulant son bras autour des épaules du garçon blond, l'attirant contre lui au dessus du corps du bambin. Il déposa son front contre celui de son ami et le laissa réfléchir en silence.

 

Ashton n'ajouta rien de plus, changea de sujet de discussion avant qu'ils ne fasse prendre son goûter à Ethan puis ils l'emmenèrent au parc. Luke avait besoin de se retrouver avec son fils, sa vie comme elle l'était juste avant que Michael ne vienne tout retourner sens dessus dessous. Après le dîner, Ashton rentra chez lui, laissant Luke coucher calmement Ethan, tellement de pensées en tête qu'il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il voulait faire ou ce qu'il devait faire.

 

Quand son fils fut endormi, Luke se coucha dans son lit, la télé en sourdine en fond sonore, le téléphone dans la main. Il tapa son message avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 

**De**  : Me, myself & I

**à** : Harry

**Le**  : 03 Novembre 2015 à 21:04 pm

 

_Merci pour tous ces petits plats, Harry. Ethan et moi sommes ravis !:)_   
  


 

Il n'eut qu'à peine le temps d'ouvrir un nouveau message que la réponse d'Harry s'afficha sur son écran.

 

**De**  : Harry

**Le**  : 03 Novembre 2015 à 21:05 pm

 

_Pas de problèmes. Ca me fait tellement plaisir ! A bientôt._

 

Harry était heureux de pouvoir se montrer attentif envers quelqu'un de nouveau. Il l'avait toujours été, avec tous ses amis, mais avec le temps ces derniers avaient appris à ne pas prêter attention aux instincts paternels d'Harry ou alors à ne pas vraiment s'en soucier. Alors que Luke n'y voyait pas de mal, se sentait aimé face à toutes les attentions de Louis et Harry. Et savoir qu'Ethan pourrait avoir dans sa vie quelqu'un d'autre qui se préoccupe de son bien-être était un soulagement sans nom pour Luke. Il n'était plus seul.

 

**De**  : Me, myself & I

**à** : Mickey

**Le**  :03 Novembre 2015 à 21:08 pm

 

_«  And I'm gonna break down these walls I built around myself. I wanna fall so in love with you and noone else. »_

 

Michael comprendrait, du moins il l'espérait. Il ne savait pas comment le dire, pas comment formuler les idées embrouillées qui se faisaient la guerre dans son esprit. Alors il emprûnta les mots de quelqu'un d'autre. Pour être sûr de bien faire passer le message. Il pensait qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de Michael, et il le voulait. Il avait besoin de temps, besoin d'espace. Michael pouvait comprendre, voulait comprendre.

 

**De**  : Mickey

**Le**  : 03 Novembre à 21:11 pm

 

_«  I was made to keep your body warm but I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms. »_

 

Luke ne répondit pas. Il s'allongea, éteignit la télé et s'endormit le coeur léger en pensant que finalement, il pourrait tenter sa chance avec Michael. Qu'il n'était pas forcément vouer à l'échec. Et dans le fond de son esprit, une petite voix lui murmura qu'il n'était pas un mauvais père pour penser à son propre bonheur. Peut-être qu'Ashton avait raison : Ethan serait peut-être plus heureux si son père était épanoui à son tour. Qui vivra verra.....

 


	10. 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, va vraiment falloir que je me remette à l'écriture, parce que Paris c'est bien mais ça ne me laisse au final pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire.... xD   
> Pour les devinettes sur les chansons, j'envoie un gros bisou à la personne qui me trouve les artistes et la chanson ( n'utilisez pas Google, hein, je vous fait confiance ;) )  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture, et si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez me retrouver sur Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com, passez me dire bonjour à l'occasion :)

Vendredi. Dernier jour avant le week-end mais aussi le jour le plus chargé pour Luke. Il avait cours toute la journée et devait donc faire garder Ethan par une nourrice de son quartier. Il avait tenté de trouver une autre solution : demander à Louis et Harry mais les deux hommes travaillaient toute la journée, sa mère travaillait également, et Michael avait cours toute la matinée avant d'aller travailler au magasin de disques dans l'après-midi. Luke avait donc du se rendre à l'évidence : une étrangère allait être responsable de la sécurité de son fils tandis qu'il serait enfermé dans une salle de classe. Avant il mettait Ethan à la crèche pas trop loin du campus mais le prix demandé était devenu trop élevé pour son budget. Pourtant Liz avait proposé de le payer à sa place. Il avait hésité quelques jours avant de refuser son offre. Il voulait être capable de s'occuper lui-même de son enfant sans devoir quémander l'aide de sa mère. Elle avait déjà élever trois enfants, celui-ci était sa responsabilité et non la sienne. Il devait trouver des solutions, se montrer adulte et faire des choix. Il avait sacrifié sa tranquillité d'esprit contre son orgueil. En y repensant maintenant il n'en était pas fier mais il ne savait pas comment trouver le juste milieu dans cette histoire. Est-ce qu'accepter l'aide qu'on lui offrait était profiter de la gentillesse des autres ? Est-ce que le fait qu'on lui propose de l'aide voulait dire que les gens avaient pitié de lui ? Est-ce que refuser leur aide faisait de lui un meilleur père ? Ou seulement un homme têtu et orgueilleux ?

 

Il était debout dans le couloir de son cours de gestion musicale quand Camille, une fille de sa classe, vint lui faire la bise. Luke n'était pas très souriant mais il ne refusait pas non plus tout contact humain. Et puis tout restait superficiel avec ses camarades de classes même s'ils partageait la même promo et les mêmes options depuis deux ans.

 

« **Salut, Luke.**  », dit-elle en l'embrassant. Luke s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'éloigne par la suite mais elle se tint devant lui, une main sur la hanche et le regard ancré aux yeux fatigués de Luke. Ethan recommençait à pleurer la nuit et l'inquiétude de l'emmener pour la première fois chez la nourrice avait empêché Luke de dormir la nuit précédente. Il avait longuement hésité à appeler Michael, à se laisser bercer par la voix du garçon aux cheveux maintenant rouges. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pour la même raison qui avait fait qu'il avait refuser l'argent de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas les embêter ou les déranger.

 

«  **Salut, Camille.**  », répondit-il sans lui demander comment elle allait. Non pas qu'il s'en fichait – quoique pour être honnête : il s'en fichait – mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas devoir répondre à son tour à cette question. Il voulait courir rejoindre Michael et libérer Ethan des griffes de la nourrice. Il voulait s'enfouir sous sa couette avec le corps de Michael dans son dos. Sentir la respiration et la chaleur de l'autre garçon dans son dos, peut-être même ses bras autour de sa taille. Il voulait savoir qu'il était sain et sauf, à l'abri et à sa place. Et tout cela il ne le trouvait qu'auprès de Michael dernièrement. Cette idée le terrifiait encore plus qu'auparavant. Il ne voulait pas dépendre de qui que ce soit. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle il avait pris un appartement en ville ; pour ne pas dépendre de sa mère. Dépendre de quelqu'un signifiait qu'il ne pouvait plus s'appuyer uniquement sur son esprit parce que cet esprit était embrumé de l'image de l'autre garçon, de ses cheveux rouges, de ses yeux verts si doux et si soyeux. De ses lèvres qu'il n'avait plus goûtées depuis quatre jours. Michael lui manquait. Il avait besoin de Michael. Il ne le voulait pas et il combattait cette idée avec tout ce qu'il avait. Il était père de famille : il ne devait avoir besoin de personne à part de son fils. Il fallait grandit maintenant !

 

«  **Tu vas à la soirée de Mig ce soir ?**  », demanda-t-elle, un sourcil relevé comme elle le faisait toujours. Cet tic dérangeait beaucoup Luke parce qu'il lui donnait un visage sceptique, comme si elle savait ce qu'il pensait et qu'elle le jugeait pour ça. Ses pensées sur Michael était personnelles. Personne ne les connaissait à part Ashton qui semblait en avoir une vague idée.

 

«  **Heu.... il ne me semble pas être invité.**  », répondit Luke. Miguel était un de ses amis de lycée qui avait choisi la même voie que lui et qui se retrouvait dans sa promo. Il était aussi un de ceux qui avait coupé les ponts quand Luke était devenu papa.

 

«  **Il a pourtant invité toute la classe, tu n'as pas reçu le sms qu'il a envoyé y'a deux semaines ?**  », continua-t-elle en fronçant cette fois les sourcils. Luke sentit son c?ur commencer à se briser avant qu'il ne se serre. Miguel avait invité toute la classe. Toute leur classe sauf Luke. En temps normal, ce dernier n'aurait rien dit, rien fait, mais le manque de sommeil, l'anxiété et la frustration que l'absence de Michael lui apportaient firent qu'il se releva du mur contre lequel il était appuyé pour rejoindre le dit Miguel qui discutait avec entrain un peu plus loin.

 

Luke s'approcha en silence avant de lui tapoter l'épaule. Miguel se retourna en souriant joyeusement jusqu'à croiser le regard de Luke. Son sourire devint alors nerveux, anxieux.

 

«  **Oh, salut, Luke.**  », dit-il par réflexe. Luke eut envie de lui cracher à la gueule mais ne le fit pas. Il était bien au-dessus de ça.

 

«  **Tu as une soirée de prévue ce soir ? Toute la classe est invitée ?**  », demanda Luke comme s'il ne connaissait pas déjà les tenants et les aboutissants des préparations. Comme s'il se renseignait tout simplement.

 

«  **Oh.... oui. J'ai pensé t'inviter mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas vraiment sympa de ma part de le faire en sachant que tu ne pourrais de toute façon pas venir.**  », répondit Miguel en déglutissant bruyamment.

 

Luke était en colère. Non pas contre Miguel mais contre lui-même. Parce qu'il avait lui même créer cette situation en se comportant comme si la naissance de son fils avait mis fin à sa vie sociale, à sa vie en général. Il voulait s'en prendre à Miguel, l'insulter et l'envoyer se faire foutre. Ç'aurait été tellement hypocrite de sa part quand il avait agit de cette façon depuis la naissance d'Ethan.

 

«  **Tu sais, la prochaine fois demande moi, je pourrais m'arranger pour venir.**  », lâcha-t-il avant de s'éloigner sans laisser l'occasion à l'autre garçon de répondre. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre s'excuser ou même lui promettre de le prévenir la prochaine fois parce que Luke ne savait pas s'il serait capable de profiter d'une soirée en sachant Ethan chez quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à redevenir un adolescent de temps en temps ; mais il aurait aimé qu'on lui donne le choix plutôt que de le maintenir dans le rôle qu'il s'était créé lui-même. Comme Ashton le faisait : il proposait même si la plupart du temps la réponse était négative.

 

Luke avait cours, il devait entrer dans la salle dans laquelle le professeur venait de se faufiler mais il n'arrivait pas à faire un pas. Il était en pleine panique et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps ce n'était pas en rapport avec Ethan. Luke paniquait parce que l'idée venait de se présenter à son esprit que peut-être il était plus qu'un père. Plus qu'un étudiant. Il était aussi un jeune homme de vingt ans et qu'il aimerait que les autres le traitent ainsi. Sauf que pour cela il devait commencer à se traiter lui-même de cette façon. Tout se présentait dans son esprit : les sorties au cinéma, les après-midi à jouer aux jeux vidéos, les soirées passées au bar à jouer au billard, les nuits déchaînées, les rendez-vous, les rencontres avec les potes. Les concerts, les visites au musée, les films.... il avait arrêté de vivre pendant un an et demi et il commençait tout juste à s'en rendre compte. Le fait que Myrtille décide de changer d'avis avait signifier tellement de choses pour Luke auxquelles il n'avait jamais voulu penser. Auxquelles il pensait maintenant.

 

Quand son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine, Luke décida qu'aujourd'hui il n'irait pas en cours. Il irait voir le prof et lui expliquerait que son fils avait été malade. Connaissant le vieil homme, il ne dirait rien, lui tendrait les feuilles de ce qu'ils avaient étudié et lui adresserait un sourire condescendant. Luke avait en général horreur qu'on le traite différemment, mais aujourd'hui il en était heureux. Il sortit son téléphone et composa un message rapide. Un appel à l'aide qu'il espérait que Michael comprendrait.

 

**De**  : Me, myself & I

**à** : Mickey

**Le**  : 06 Novembre 2015 à 09h11 am

 

_«  Cause I'm a creep. I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here ? I don't belong here. »_ (Trad : Parce que je suis un sale type. Je suis un excentrique. Qu'est-ce que je fous là? Je n'ai pas ma place ici.)

 

Il allait se rendre au foyer, ou bien à la cafétéria il ne savait pas vraiment quand son téléphone sonna. Il répondit par automatisme et son souffle se libéra dans sa gorge quand la douce voix de Michael se déversa dans son oreille.

 

«  **Lukey**  », souffla-t-il avec inquiétude et tendresse et Luke eut envie de pleurer au bonheur qu'il ressentait à la simple entente de son prénom. Michael avait compris son appel à l'aide, Michael savait toujours quoi faire ou quoi dire et Luke ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment c'était possible mais à cet instant il s'en fichait totalement. La voix de Michael résonnait dans son esprit tandis que son c?ur réchauffait tout son corps en battant plus rapidement qu'auparavant.

 

«  **Mickey**  », murmura-t-il à son tour, laissant ses genoux flancher sous lui pour se retrouver accroupi devant sa salle de classe. Il était seul dans le couloir et à vrai dire à cet instant il lui importait peu qu'il soit seul ou entouré de centaines de personnes : il commençait à comprendre et Michael était encore une fois à ses côtés. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

 

«  **Dis moi où tu es, Luke. Dis moi et j'arrive.**  », ajouta Michael d'un ton pressé. Luke aurait voulu lui dire qu'il avait cours, qu'il ne voulait pas le déranger, qu'il devait se concentrer sur son diplôme ou tout autre argument qu'il utilisait en général mais il savait que Michael voulait vraiment venir et il voulait que Michael vienne. Il le voulait près de lui, à portée de main. Il voulait Michael. Et pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps il ne se sentait pas coupable de vouloir quelque chose. Il ne se sentait pas comme un moins que rien de ne pas penser à Ethan, ou à sa famille ou à son avenir. Dans cet instant il ne pensait qu'à rejoindre Michael et à laisser le jeune homme le réconforter parce qu'il était le seul dont il avait besoin actuellement. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'extérieur. Cette confession était douloureuse tout en étant salvatrice. Il indiqua sa position à Michael et déposa son téléphone sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait la sensation d'avoir parcouru une dizaine de kilomètres en courant alors qu'il était toujours au même endroit. 

 

Le bruit de pas précipités lui firent relever la tête. Michael était à quelques mètres de lui, courant dans sa direction. Le c?ur de Luke battait à un rythme effréné à la vue du garçon aux cheveux rouges. Il se releva, oubliant son téléphone sur le carrelage et se rua sur Michael. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de l'autre garçon qui eut le réflexe de le maintenir par les cuisses. Ils se regardèrent durant de longue secondes, tous les deux essoufflés et leurs yeux brillants d'un sentiment sur lequel ils n'aurait pu mettre de nom. Ou ne voulaient mettre de nom. Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de savoir si c'était de l'amour ou une affection intense ?! Avaient-ils besoin de mettre un nom dessus quand ils savaient que l'autre comprenait et réciproquait ce sentiment. Ethan était bien loin à cet instant. À cet instant, Luke était un jeune homme de vingt ans qui venait de comprendre qu'il avait fait une erreur et qui était prêt à la réparer. À commencer par son idée grotesque qu'il finirait seul et célibataire au mariage de son fils unique.

 

Il se pencha et déposa sa bouche sur celle de Michael de façon beaucoup plus précise et poussée que toutes les fois d'avant. Michael ne sembla pas s'étonner, il serra simplement son étreinte encore plus de peur de laisser tomber Luke. Ils s'embrassèrent chastement quelques minutes avant que Luke ne glissa sa langue dans la bouche du punk, gémissant doucement à la sensation. Il embrassait Michael comme il en avait rêvé depuis ces dernières semaines et le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner, le sol ne venait pas de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour l'envoyer directement en enfer sur le siège réservé aux pères indignes.

 

Il descendit ses jambes et plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre garçon.

 

«  **Que me vaut l'honneur ?**  », demanda Michael en glissant ses mains dans le bas du dos de Luke, le collant à son torse, son souffle erratique se cognant encore aux lèvres de Luke. Ce dernier le regarda avec tendresse. Il avait l'impression d'avoir ouvert un barrage et d'être submergé par ce sentiment de chaleur et de bien-être en présence de Michael. Tout semblait si naturel entre eux.

 

«  **Tu n'as pas cours ?**  », répondit Luke par une autre question. Un plan prenait place dans son esprit mais il avait besoin de savoir si Michael était prêt à le suivre.

 

«  **Tu avais besoin de moi.**  », dit Michael comme si cette affirmation répondait à la question posée et en un sens elle y répondait. Si Luke avait besoin alors Michael était là, peu importe de s'il avait cours ou quelque chose de prévu. Parce qu'il connaissait trop bien le sentiment d'abandon et qu'il soit damné s'il était celui qui ferait ressentir cela à Luke.

 

Luke l'embrassa à nouveau parce que la tendresse et la douce affection qu'il ressentait envers le jeune homme ne pouvaient être contenues plus longtemps. Michael répondit délicatement à son baiser, calmant la passion naissante de Luke parce qu'ils étaient toujours debout en plein milieu du campus et qu'il y avait des choses à dire, des choses à faire autres que de s'embrasser. Bien qu'il aimait ce nouveau tournant dans leur relation.

 

«  **Tu peux ne pas aller travailer ?**  », demanda Luke, souriant quand Michael confirma qu'il pourrait s'arranger avec un collègue. «  **Viens avec moi. Allons chercher Ethan et passons du temps tous les trois... Tu veux bien ?**  », questionna-t-il, semblant un peu moins sûr de lui d'un seul coup.

 

Sans rien dire, Michael entrelaça leurs doigts et prit la direction du foyer du campus, pour ensuite suivre les instructions de Luke. Ils récupérèrent Ethan, firent quelques courses avant de profiter du fait qu'ils étaient tous les trois ensemble pour la journée entière. Luke avait peur de le dire mais l'idée était présente dans son esprit : ils étaient en famille.

 

Il était beaucoup plus tard maintenant, Ethan dormait profondément, épuisé de sa journée en compagnie des deux hommes qui avaient passé leur temps à se préoccuper du bien-être du bambin. Le faisant rire, regardant un petit dessin animé avec lui avant de lui faire prendre son bain ensemble, Michael appréciant beaucoup les petits jouets en plastique avec lesquels il pouvait créer une histoire pour le bambin, changeant sa voix en fonction de l'animal qu'il interprétait. Luke aurait voulu lui demander de l'épouser quand il le vit habiller son fils, lui parlant de groupes de musique qu'il l'emmènerait voir quand il serait plus grand. Lui interdisant d'aimer certains groupes tout en lui promettant qu'il l'accompagnerait néanmoins en concert s'il les aimait vraiment.

 

Maintenant qu'Ethan dormait, Luke et Michael était accoudés à la rambarde du petit balcon adjacent au salon. Ils regardaient la ville sous leurs pieds tandis que la lune les nimbait de son halo blanc, rendant la peau de Michael encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était habituellement – chose que Luke avait crue impossible.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**  », demanda Michael. Il n'avait rien demandé depuis le moment où Luke l'avait embrassé passionnément sur le campus parce qu'il avait profité de ce changement, profité de la place qu'il avait eue durant une journée dans la bulle de Luke et Ethan. Il avait eu peur de la faire exploser en posant une question trop rapide pourtant ils devaient en parler.

 

«  **Miguel, un de mes anciens potes de lycée, a organisé une soirée. Il a invité toute la classe à part moi. Je suis allé lui demander pourquoi. Il m'a dit ce que je savais déjà : qu'il ne l'avait pas fait sachant que je ne pourrais pas venir. Ce qui en soit est faux. Mais je me suis convaincu que c'était vrai et j'ai tellement bien joué le rôle que le monde entier l'a cru. Sauf toi.**  », il s'interrompit, plongeant son regard dans le ciel dégagé, contemplant les étoiles dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. L'euphorie était maintenant retombée et l'ampleur de sa prise de conscience lui retombait maintenant dessus.

 

«  **Tu....** », il souffla pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ne pleurait pas de tristesse, ni de bonheur. Il laissait simplement les nerfs se relâcher. «  **Tu vois qui je suis, Mickey. Tu sais ce que j'ignore et tu sembles m'apprécier malgré tout et je ne comprends pas. Tu es si magnétique que je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux voir chez moi. Pourtant, ce matin, j'ai compris que je te voulais dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas te faire peur, Mickey, mais j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie et je suis désolé de t'imposer tout ça, tout ce que je suis, mon fils, tout..... Je suis tellement désolé mais j'ai besoin de toi.....** », conclut-il sans oser croiser le regard de Michael.

 

Ce dernier resta silencieux quelques minutes, laissant le poids des mots qui venaient de lui être adressés se poser dans son âme, sur ses épaules. Il voulait tout prendre en compte avant de prendre la parole. Il se tourna pour glisser ses doigts sous le menton de Luke, tournant son visage vers le sien. La peur était retranscrite sur les traits de Luke, néanmoins au fond de ses yeux brillait une légère flamme de bonheur et d'espoir. Avec un peu de patience elle pourrait prendre et brûler librement. Avec de la patience. Cette patience que Michael était prêt à lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent.

 

«  **Luke, chéri**  », laissa-t-il échapper. Il hésita à reprendre son mot mais le rouge sur les joues de Luke et son sourire hésitant le convainquirent du contraire. «  **Quand tu parles de toi, tu parles toujours du poids que tu représentes, que ton fils représente. Il y a une chose que tu oublies : nous avons tous un poids à partager avec les personnes que nous laissons entrer dans nos vies. Personne n'est un poids plume sans passé, sans craintes, sans regrets et sans peurs. Personne. Tu connais ce que je t'ai montré de moi et tu penses que je suis un mec simple, qui t'accepte pour qui tu es. Je ne le fais uniquement que parce que tu m'acceptes tel que je suis. Tu ne me forces pas à te raconter pourquoi je considère que la musique m'a sauvé. Tu n'as pas non plus poser de questions quand je t'ai dit qu'avec toi j'avais moins peur d'être en vie. Tu m'as accepté pour qui je suis, avec le lourd bagage de mon passé que je porte seul pour le moment. Mais un jour, bientôt, j'ouvrirais ce sac et je partagerais avec toi le fardeau de ma vie, de mon passé et de mon existence. Et si tu es prêt à l'écouter et à le partager alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne te rendrais pas la pareille ? Ton fils n'est pas un boulet, Luke. Il n'est pas un poids, ni une entrave. Il est la plus belle chose que tu ais faite. Il est la merveille dont j'avais besoin. Dont tu avais besoin. Tu as fais un choix à sa naissance et tu comprends maintenant que tu as fait une erreur. Tu en feras d'autres. Avec lui, avec moi, avec tout le monde. Avec toi-même. Tu as besoin d'apprendre qui tu es et ce qu'est le monde. Tu ne peux pas rester enfermé dans ta bulle. Tu ne le peux pas. Et je ne te le souhaite pas. Tu es une personne formidable et peut-être qu'un jour tu verras tout ce que tu représentes à mes yeux. Pour le moment on avancera à ton rythme. Si tu as besoin de faire marche arrière, on le fera. Si tu veux avancer alors on avancera main dans la main. Mais tu n'es pas le seul avec un passé, Luke. D'accord ?**  », déclara Michael avec beaucoup d'émotions tout en gardant cet éclat de tendresse à l'attention de Luke dans ses yeux verts.

 

Luke ne répondit pas, il glissa ses mains dans le cou de Michael et l'embrassa à nouveau avec autant de passion et de vie qu'il ne l'avait fait le matin même. Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes avant que Michael n'annonce qu'il devait partir. Qu'il serait là le lendemain pour le petit déjeuner si Luke le voulait. Luke lui proposa de rester mais Michael expliqua que bien qu'il ne le voit pas, Luke avait besoin d'une nuit de repos, seul, à laisser tout s'installer en lui. Laisser les choses prendre leur nouvelle place. Ils s'embrassèrent encore de nombreuses fois avant que Luke ne ferme définitivement la porte sur l'ombre de la silhouette de Michael. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres rougies des baisers fiévreux qu'ils avaient échangés cette nuit.

 

Son téléphone sonna quelques minutes plus tard, indiquant un message de Michael. Luke regarda autour de lui, cherchant si l'autre homme avait oublié quelque chose. Il ouvrit finalement le message.

 

**De**  : Mickey

**Le**  : Samedi 07 Novembre 2015 à 00:42 am

 

_«  In the moonlight, you looked like an angel in disguise. »_ (Trad : ' Dans la lumière de la lune, tu ressemblais à un ange en costume')

 

Luke relut les mots plusieurs fois se demandant ce que Michael pouvait bien voir quand il posait le regard sur lui. Il savait ce qu'il voyait en Michael et il espérait que, prochainement, il pourrait le lui confier. Il tapa un message en retour, n'hésitant pas quant à la chanson qui ferait passer son état d'esprit. Il savait que cette chanson expliquerait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait.

 

**De**  : Me, myself & I

**à** : Mickey

**Le**  : Samedi 07 Novembre 2015 à 00:48 am

 

_«  I'm sorry if I said I need you but I don't care , I'm not scared of love ( anymore, ajouta-t-il). Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker »._ (Trad : ' Je suis désolé si j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de toi mais je m'en fous, je n'ai pas peur de l'amour ( plus peur). Parce que quand je ne suis pas avec toi, je suis plus faible.')

 

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et se glissa dans son lit après une bonne douche. Il n'était pas sûr d'où il allait réellement mais il voulait se donner une chance de découvrir ce dont il était capable, ce qu'il pouvait endurer et surmonter. Apprendre à se connaître tout en apprenant à connaître les autres. Il n'était pas sûr de grand chose mais une chose était certaine : maintenant il voulait vivre, avec Michael à ses côtés aussi longtemps que ce dernier voudrait bien rester.

 


	11. 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On arrive enfin à l'histoire de Michael. Il m'a fallu du temps pour bien la raconter et j'espère que j'ai réussi à faire passer toutes les émotions que je voulais faire ressentir. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture :)

C'était une drôle de sensation qui lui enserrait le coeur en cet instant. Luke était allongé dans le parc dans lequel il se rendait assez régulièrement avec Ethan, sauf que cette fois il profitait simplement du ciel bleu, de la brise qui ébouriffait ses cheveux blonds, des cris et des rires qui lui parvenaient de temps en temps. Il n'avait pas besoin de garder les yeux sur son fils, ni de faire attention à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien étant donné que le bambin était entre les mains de Louis, Harry, Calum, Ashton et Niall. Ils avaient tous répondu présent à la proposition de pique-nique que Luke leur avait envoyée la veille au soir une fois que Michael fut rentré chez lui. Luke avait hésité à lui proposer de rester dormir encore une fois, peut-être même de l'embrasser passionnément jusqu'à ce qu'il dise oui ; mais finalement il avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps même si la présence de Michael lui paraissait naturelle et instinctive c'était nouveau. Il laissait quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans sa vie. Le sentiment était grisant bien que, de temps en temps, une pointe de panique se faisait ressentir. S'il ne s'était agi que de Michael, peut-être que les choses auraient été plus simples – sauf qu'il ouvrait sa porte et sa vie à cinq hommes d'un seul coup. Il connaissait Ashton depuis des années, lui parlait régulièrement néanmoins ils ne se voyaient que rarement : Luke faisait toujours passer son fils avant tout le reste, même les rencontres avec le seul de ses amis qui était encore là. Il avait peut-être eu tort – sûrement même – pourtant il apprenait toujours et quoiqu'on puisse en dire, être parent était un apprentissage de tous les jours. Sur soi, sur le monde qui nous entoure et sur l'enfant en question.

 

Ethan semblait plus épanoui maintenant qu'il voyait différentes personnes sur une base plus quotidienne. Ses deux préférés restaient toutefois Harry et Michael. Avec Harry il était doux, câlin et babillait en permanence. Avec Michael il riait aux éclats continuellement, accrochait ses poings sales dans les mèches de cheveux rouges, et glissait son visage dans le cou de l'homme dès que le sommeil pointait le bout de son nez. Il s'endormait très régulièrement sur Michael plutôt que dans son berceau.

 

«  **Donne-le moi un peu, Calum, tu joues avec lui depuis déjà vingt minutes !** », s'exclama la voix d'Ashton, faisant se redresser Luke. Il se positionna sur ses coudes, le regard posé sur ses amis qui étaient tous assis un peu plus loin, des jouets et des feuilles d'arbres éparpillés partout autour d'eux. Luke était resté un peu en retrait, pour souffler et se reposer quelques instants. Ethan ne voulait pas dormir, pas durant la nuit en tout cas, et Luke tentait de rattraper son sommeil en retard autant qu'il le pouvait.

 

«  **Tu fais chier, Ash. Tu ne peux pas prendre le ballon et la fermer ? Ethan et moi discutons de comment draguer une fille en bonne et dûe forme.**  », répliqua Calum et Luke haussa un sourcil à sa phrase. Ethan était beaucoup trop jeune pour penser à draguer une fille mais il ne prendrait pas le risque d'attrister Calum en le lui disant. Et puis Calum n'était-il pas amoureux d'Ashton ? Ou tout du moins c'est ce que Luke avait cru en les voyant flirter si ouvertement.

 

«  **Ne jure pas devant le petit ! Il faut tout t'apprendre ! Tu diras quoi à la maîtresse quand elle appellera pour dire qu'Ethan lui a dit qu'elle faisait ch...., enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Et puis de toute façon tu es ringard en drague !**  », contra Ashton, un sourcil relevé et un grand sourire aux lèvres devant le visage outré de son ami aux cheveux noirs.

 

Luke secoua la tête en riant avant de se recoucher. Il attendait que Michael les rejoigne, ce dernier ayant promis de venir une fois qu'il aurait fermé le magasin de disques qui ouvrait le matin un dimanche sur deux. Il était maintenant presque 14 heures et Luke commençait à s'impatienter. Michael était parti la veille au soir et bien qu'ils aient échangé des sms durant la matinée ce n'était jamais pareil que de voir les magnifiques yeux verts de Michael s'illuminer dès que Luke ou Ethan entraient dans son champ de vision. Sentir une partie de son corps toujours en contact avec celui de l'autre garçon. Il avait fallu qu'Ashton le mentionne pour que Luke s'en rendre compte : dès que lui et Michael étaient dans la même pièce, le concept d'espace personnel n’existait plus. Ils se touchaient, se frôlaient, se caressaient, se souriaient, restait en contact d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il fut interrompu quand un poids se déposa sur sa poitrine. Son premier réflexe fut de gifler la personne ou de la repousser violemment de sur lui jusqu'à ce que le parfum de Michael ne lui parvienne aux narines. Il se relaxa et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux du garçon aux cheveux rouges qui détaillait son visage avec attention.

 

«  **Tu m'as fait peur.**  », murmura Luke en déposant sa main droite sur la joue de Michael tandis que ce dernier déposa ses bras de chaque côté de la tête du blond, se penchant pour que leurs souffles se rencontrent tout en gardant leurs bouches éloignées. Ils respiraient l'autre sans pouvoir l'embrasser.

 

«  **Désolé.**  », souffla Michael, l'air sur son visage avouant qu'il était beaucoup de choses mais absolument pas désolé. Luke le contempla une seconde avant de froncer les sourcils. «  **Est-ce que tu portes de l'eye-liner ?**  », demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

 

Michael ne dit rien, son souffle retenu, ses yeux cherchant partout sur le visage de l'homme sous lui un signe qu'il trouvait ça ridicule, ou déplacé pour un homme de se maquiller. S'il savait que la seule chose qui passait dans l'esprit de Luke était le fait que l'eye-liner rendait ses yeux encore plus verts et de ce fait beaucoup plus difficile à résister.

 

«  **Peut-être.... Tu aimes ?**  », questionna-t-il avec hésitation et timidité. Luke voulut à cet instant le serrer fort dans ses bras tout en lui demandant ce qui avait pu arriver dans sa vie pour qu'il se montre timide sur certains de ses choix. A la place il glissa sa main droite dans la nuque de Michael et massa le bas de son cou, remontant jusqu'à entremêler ses doigts aux mèches rouges présentes dans sa nuque.

 

«  **Tes yeux sont magnifiques.**  », réussit à murmurer Luke, son coeur s’accélérant. Il avait la sensation que Michael voyait son âme, ses pensées. Qu'il voyait bien au-delà de ce que les personnes normales pouvaient bien voir en lui. Bien plus qu'il ne voyait en lui-même.

 

Michael se pencha pour faire frôler leurs lèvres. Luke hésita, soufflant un : «  **Les autres risquent de nous voir.**  ». Le punk releva son visage de quelques centimètres, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

 

«  **Tu ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent ?**  », dit-il. Luke aurait peut-être dû y penser avant qu'ils ne passent dix minutes à se câliner, Michael glissé entre ses jambes et allongé sur son torse. Il avait toujours ce mécanisme de défense qui faisait qu'il ne voulait pas donner le bâton pour se faire battre. Il tentait généralement de passer inaperçu, pour ne pas que le monde ne lui prête plus d'attention qu'il ne le voulait, de peur d'être jugé sur ses choix et ses décisions. Il y a quelques jours encore il aurait refusé d'être vu allongé sous un punk aux cheveux rouges, l'embrassant avec passion. Il y a quelques jours il aurait été assis, les yeux sur son fils comme un aigle surveillant sa proie. Il y a quelques jours il aurait été chez lui à se demander ce que diraient les petites vieilles du coin s'il allait à la supérette pour racheter un pack de bières pour la prochaine fois que les garçons viendraient.

 

Mais maintenant, maintenant, il avait embrassé Michael comme si sa vie en dépendait, il l'avait laissé entrer chez lui, l'avait laissé dormir dans son lit. Maintenant il voulait que Michael reste au-dessus de lui aussi longtemps que possible parce que sa chaleur et son sourire semblaient colmater les brèches de son coeur d'adolescent perdu.

 

Luke n'avait jamais pensé être brisé ou perdu jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Michael. Il ne savait pas qu'il était en quelque sorte malheureux. Ce n'est que le fait de se rendre compte que Mickey lui redonnait confiance en lui et assurance qui faisait qu'il devait bien admettre qu'il avait dû les perdre à un moment donné le long du chemin.

 

«  **Embrasse-moi, Mickey.**  », murmura-t-il avec un sourire timide. Michael lui rendit son sourire avant de laisser sa bouche se déposer sur le piercing qui ornait la lèvre inférieure de Luke. Ce petit objet avait été la seule concession – avec sa façon de s'habiller- que Luke n'avait pas été prêt à faire à la naissance d'Ethan. Il avait arrêté les concerts, les sorties, avait banni l'alcool de son régime alimentaire, avait pensé au bonheur de son fils avant tout le reste mais il avait été hors de question de mettre ses tee-shirts de groupe au fond du placard. Il avait eu besoin de les garder, parce que malgré tout la musique avait toujours autant d'importance pour lui.

 

Luke sentit sa poitrine se serrer quand la langue de Michael se glissa sur son piercing avant de caresser le long de sa lèvre inférieure. Il ouvrit la bouche en laissant sa main gauche descendre le long du dos de Michael, se glissant délicatement sous sa chemise, laissant une chance au jeune homme de lui demander de l'enlever. Il ne reçut aucune réponse si ce n'est la chair de poule qui se propagea sous la pulpe de ses doigts que Luke prit comme un encouragement. Il remonta sa main droite derrière le crâne de Michael, le gardant proche de sa bouche quand il commença à lui rendre son baiser, leurs bouches se liant de façon si instinctive qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se demander qui allait devoir pencher sa tête de quel côté.

 

«  **Je t'emmerde, Ash !**  », les interrompit le cri de Calum suivit par Ashton qui lui repondit : «  **Arrête de jurer devant le petit ! Tu es le pire être humain qui existe, Calum ! Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être ton colloc' !**  ».

 

Luke gloussa, détachant sa bouche de celle de Michael, attendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

 

«  **Si j'avais su que ça te ferait autant d'effet, j'aurais mis de l'eye-liner dès le premier jour.**  », le taquina Michael, faisant rougir Luke jusqu'aux oreilles sous la véracité de ses paroles. Il était vrai que ça avait un effet dévastateur sur les battements du coeur du blond, et sur l'envie de déposer ses mains partout sur le corps au-dessus du sien. Sans parler de l'érection qui pourrait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez s'ils continuaient à s'embrasser de cette façon.

 

«  **Tu n'as qu'à aller vivre ailleurs, si tu n'es pas content ! Tu ne peux même pas, je te manquerai trop !**  », contra Calum.

 

Luke caressa la joue de Michael, frissonnant en sentant le début de barbe naissante sous ses doigts avant de sourire tendrement au garçon au-dessus de lui.

 

«  **Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils sortent ensemble ?**  », demanda-t-il à Michael qui enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou du garçon plus jeune. Il rit longuement avant de prendre la parole.

 

«  **Toi aussi tu le vois, alors ?**  », gloussa-t-il, déposant de tendres baisers sur la peau mise à sa disposition par la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient maintenant.

 

«  **Qui ne le voit pas ?**  », ajouta Luke. C'était tellement évident que tout le campus devait être au courant de leur façon de flirter si atypique qui consistait à s'envoyer balader en permanence tout en se lançant des regards tendres et remplis d'affection.

 

«  **Les principaux intéressés.**  », souffla Michael en relevant son visage, haussant les sourcils plusieurs fois de suite avec un sourire en coin. Luke écarquilla les yeux et se releva légèrement pour avoir une meilleure vue sur les deux garçons dont ils parlaient. Ils étaient debout l'un à côté de l'autre, Ethan maintenant dans les bras de Louis, ils se fixaient avec sérieux en se disant à quel point ils pourraient très bien se séparer l'un de l'autre et que leur collocation ne tenait que parce que le loyer était moins élevé de cette façon.

 

«  **Je plains les personnes qui doivent vivre avec eux !**  », annonça Luke en riant ouvertement de leur bêtise. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas voir quelque chose de si évident que ça ?! Michael l'embrassa une fois, laissant leurs lèvres se caresser avec tendresse avant de reprendre la parole de nouveau.

 

«  **Alors plains-moi, Lukey ! Je supporte ça en permanence depuis plus de deux ans !**  », répliqua-t-il. Luke se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait encore jamais demandé à Michael où il vivait, ni même avec qui. Il n'était jamais allé chez lui non plus à bien y réfléchir. Ce n'était que le début et ils avaient encore tellement de choses à apprendre l'un sur l'autre. Il caressa les mèches rouges rebelles délicatement, massant le cuir chevelu de temps à autres, son regard toujours planté dans les orbes vertes qui ne manquaient pas un seul de ses mouvements.

 

«  **Mon pauvre, Mickey.**  », souffla-t-il de manière taquine, recevant la bouche de Michael sur la sienne en punition. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer la langue de l'autre garçon quand une voix à l'énorme accent irlandais s'approcha d'eux et les fit sursauter de surprise.

 

«  **Oh, les tourtereaux, on se sépare, chacun sa langue dans sa propre bouche, ses mains loin du corps de l'autre, on arrive avec un enfant encore innocent. Quoique je me demande combien de temps il va le rester avec vous deux accrochés l'un à l'autre en permanence !**  », s'écria Niall avec humour et bienveillance. Louis et Harry étaient derrière ses talons, Ethan dans les bras de Louis. Luke eut la décence de rougir en se relevant, tandis que Michael fixait Niall avec un sourire satisfait et un haussement de sourcil qui ne renfermait aucune timidité ni aucun remords.

 

«  **Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu avec une fille, tu n'en avais rien à faire de savoir s'il y avait des enfants ou non.**  », contra Harry avec un grand sourire taquin aux lèvres, sa main droite sur la taille de son mari qui babillait joyeusement avec Ethan. Avant que Niall ne puisse se défendre, Harry continua : «  **Et je parle bien de la fois dans le parc où, si Louis ne t'avait pas arrêté, tu aurais fini avec une main dans le caleçon alors que des enfants jouaient au foot pas très loin.**  ». Niall referma la bouche, croisa les bras et marmonna dans sa barbe qu'avec des amis pareils il n'était vraiment pas gâté.

 

Luke aimait passé du temps avec eux, à les regarder interagir, apprenant à déceler l'amour et l'amitié dans leurs attitudes et leurs paroles. Ces garçons s'aimaient sincèrement même s'ils avaient tous une façon différente et particulière de le montrer. Michael était assis en silence à côté du blond, sa tête posée délicatement sur son épaule, comme s'il avait peur de déranger ou de dépasser les limites encore floues de Luke. Ce dernier caressa la joue de son fils quand Louis eut prit place près de lui avait de se tourner vers le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, lui adressant un timide sourire pour finalement déposer sa tête sur la sienne. Ashton arriva rapidement par la suite, pestant après Calum qui avait essayé de lui faire manger de l'herbe pour se venger de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Luke n'avait pas tout suivi, il n'avait entendu que des bribes de ' Plus jamais je ne te donnerais une partie de mon plat, Ash', suivi par un ' Tu pourras rester dans ton lit la prochaine fois que tu auras peur de quelque chose !', conclut par un ' Je pense que tous tes bandanas vont ressortir roses de la prochaine lessive que je ferais !', la suite n'avait été que des paroles inintelligibles, des cris, des insultes et des mains balladeuses.

 

«  **Qui a gagné, alors ?**  », demanda Louis en faisant des grimaces à Ethan, surveillant néanmoins du coin de l'oeil que Calum et Ashton n'étaient pas réellement fâchés et qu'il s'agissait toujours de leurs chamailleries enfantines et séductrices.

 

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, chacun ramassa ses affaires, vérifiant que tous les jouets d 'Ethan étaient bien dans son sac à langer, se dirigeant en silence vers l'entrée du parc. Niall avait rendez-vous avec une fille qu'il avait rencontrée la semaine précédente et Louis et Harry semblaient avoir d'autres plans pour la soirée dont Luke ne voulait pas entendre parler si les regards qu'ils se lançaient étaient une idée précise de ce qu'ils avaient à l'esprit.

 

«  **Vous voulez venir boire un verre à la maison ?**  », proposa Luke, se tournant vers Calum et Ashton, refusant de faire face à Michael si c'était pour que ce dernier ne refuse encore une fois de rester dormir. Luke voulait s'endormir en sentant le corps chaud contre lui. C'était quelque chose qui le prenait de cours à chaque fois que l'idée se présentait à son esprit parce qu'il n'avait que rarement passé ses nuits avec Myrtille quand ils étaient encore ensemble et depuis il ne dormait que seul. Alors comment avait-il pu s'habituer si vite à la présence de Michael contre lui quand le sommeil l'emportait ? Ils n'avaient dormi ensemble qu'une seule fois, il ne pouvait pas déjà être en manque !

 

«  **Désolé, Lukey, j'ai déjà reculé mes révisions pour venir au parc, faut vraiment que je me mette au boulot si je ne veux pas foirer mon premier semestre.**  », s'excusa Ashton en prenant Luke dans ses bras avant d'embrasser Ethan sur les joues, lui chatouillant le cou. Il se redressa fixant Calum, attendant la réponse de l'autre garçon.

 

«  **Je ferais mieux de rentrer le surveiller, si je ne veux pas qu'il fasse sa valise en douce et qu'il vienne habiter chez toi sous prétexte de maltraitance !**  », rétorqua Calum, tapotant l'épaule de Luke avec un grand sourire, s'agenouillant ensuite devant Ethan, lui promettant de revenir rapidement pour qu'ils mettent au point leur plan drague. Ethan laissa échapper un petit rire, un bâillement suivit rapidement derrière, rappelant à Luke qu'il commençait à se faire tard pour son fils.

 

Ashton et Calum s'éloignèrent rendant leurs paroles de plus en plus indistinctes aux oreilles des deux autres jeunes hommes qui regardaient leurs silhouettes s'éloigner.

 

«  **Il faut vraiment qu'ils se mettent ensemble !**  », souffla Luke, se tournant enfin vers Michael, le regard rempli d'espoir quant à la décision de celui-ci.

 

«  **Et après je les aurais non-stop en train de s'embrasser.... ou même pire ! Merci bien.**  », répondit-il sur un ton enjoué. Il s'approcha de Luke, sans être trop proche au cas où le blond ne veuille pas de lui.

 

«  **Tu viendras te réfugier à la maison.**  », lâcha Luke sans vraiment réfléchir. Ça semblait être la chose à dire, et puis, s'il était honnête, c'était surtout la chose qu'il voulait dire, la chose qu'il voulait que Michael sache : qu'il était le bienvenue chez lui peu importe la raison pour laquelle il voulait fuir son appartement. Même s'il n'avait pas de raison. Surtout s'il n'en avait pas.

 

«  **Tu voudrais bien ?**  », demanda Michael ses yeux se faisant tout à coup plus doux quand ils rencontrèrent le visage de Luke. Les lampadaires déposaient une lumière jaunâtre sur eux rendant leurs peaux beaucoup plus dorées qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement. «  **Toujours.**  », murmura Luke baissant le regard sur ses Vans, apercevant les pieds de Michael se rapprocher des siens, relevant ensuite le visage pour tomber nez à nez avec le punk qui le regardait avec admiration. Luke ne comprenait pas.

 

«  **Merci.**  », souffla Michael en retour avant de poser subrepticement sa bouche sur celle du blond, prenant ensuite la poussette, se retournant pour être sûr que Luke le suivait bien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Michael voulait rentrer avec Luke et Ethan autant que Luke le voulait. C'était implicite tout en étant totalement évident. Ils marchèrent en silence, se souriant régulièrement. Quand ils franchirent la porte de l'appartement Ethan s'était déjà endormi. La question à laquelle il fallait maintenant répondre : valait-il vraiment la peine de le réveiller pour lui faire son bain ou est-ce que ça pourrait attendre demain ? Michael fit remarquer qu'il valait mieux le laisser dormir tant que c'était le cas. Dans le creux des bras du plus âgé, Ethan ne se réveilla pas une seule fois tandis que Michael lui enfilait son pyjama pendant que Luke leur préparait un petit quelque chose à manger. Il avait voulu échanger leurs rôles, garder son fils contre lui, se rassurer en tenant le petit corps contre son torse, respirant son odeur familière ; pourtant le regard de tendresse sur le visage de Michael lui fit changer d'avis. Tout en sortant du pain, du fromage et du jambon du frigo il entendait quelques paroles que Michael pouvait murmurer à son enfant. Il faillit casser une assiette quand une phrase particulière lui parvint aux oreilles.

 

«  **Bonne nuit mon ange. Tu sais que tu as un papa extraordinaire. J'aurais aimé avoir un papa pareil, capable de t'aimer si fort. J'espère simplement qu'il aura encore un petit peu de place pour moi dans son coeur. Un jour. Je t'aime déjà tellement fort, Ethan. Et puis, sois gentil, laisse-le dormir un peu, d'accord ? Il a besoin de repos, il livre de grandes batailles en ce moment et c'est notre rôle de le protéger de notre mieux.**  », le reste était trop bas pour qu'il ne puisse l'entendre ou peut-être était-ce les battements de son coeur dans le creux de ses oreilles qui faisaient qu'il n'entendait plus rien d'autre.

 

Il s'exila sur le balcon, l'air frais devenu nécessaire pour calmer la tempête qui s'éveillait dans le creux de sa poitrine. Le fait que les autres garçons, Louis et Harry en particulier, aiment et prennent soin d'Ethan était quelque chose de nouveau pour Luke et il lui arrivait de devoir se pincer pour être sûr que tout était bien réel. Pendant un an et demi il s'était répété que personne ne voudrait traîner avec lui et son fils ou n'apprécierait passer du temps avec un garçon qui était maintenant papa et il se retrouvait avec des amis qui en redemandaient, qui suppliaient pour garder Ethan plus souvent que prévu. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais ce qu'il comprenait encore moins était le fait que Michael voulait plus. Il aimait Ethan, Luke n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, il savait ce que ça avait été de l'élever seul durant un an : les nuits sans sommeil, le vomis, les couches à changer, les visites chez le médecin, etc... Il savait tout parce que Luke ne lui avait rien caché. Et malgré ça il voulait plus. Il voulait une place dans la vie de Luke. Dans sa vie de jeune homme, dans sa vie de passionné de la musique, dans sa vie d'ami mais surtout il semblait vouloir une place dans sa vie de papa. Est-ce que Luke rêvait ? Hallucinait ? Jamais ô grand jamais il n'avait osé rêver de rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'apprécierait pour la personne qu'il était mais encore moins quelqu'un qui avait une place pour Ethan dans son coeur et sa vie. Luke ne comprenait pas et plus il y pensait et plus il sentait la panique se frayer un chemin dans ses entrailles. Sa gorge se serrait, ses yeux s'humidifiaient, ses mains tremblaient. Il voulait hurler, ou s'allonger au sol et laisser les heures passer en silence.

 

Il voulait Michael si fort qu'il en avait mal à la poitrine. Il crispa ses mains sur la rambarde du balcon, sa respiration saccadée quand il sentit le corps de Michael se coller à son dos. Il ne parla pas, ne lui demanda pas de lui expliquer, il était tout simplement là et c'était déjà énorme pour Luke.

 

Ils ne mangèrent pas. L'appétit était maintenant parti, l'angoisse se calmant au fur et à mesure que les minutes s’égrenaient et que Michael caressait ses avant-bras délicatement, son souffle régulier atterrissant sur l'oreille droite de Luke. Quand le vent fut trop froid, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges recula Luke et le guida jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle il lui fit retirer son jean et son tee-shirt, l'allongeant uniquement vêtu de son caleçon sur le lit. Luke le regardait sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire ; alors il ne fit rien. Michael retira ses vêtements à son tour et vint s'allonger sur le côté, faisant face à Luke qui, lui, était allongé sur le ventre. De sa main gauche Michael commença à dessiner des arabesques sur la peau du garçon blond tout en prenant la parole.

 

«  **Quand j'étais enfant, il m'arrivait le soir de me cacher en haut des escaliers pour regarder les films que mes parents regardaient sans moi. Je ne faisais pas de bruits : j'avais appris à reconnaître les lames du plancher qui auraient pu me trahir. Les premières années, ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre face à l'écran, se chuchotant des choses qui je ne pouvais pas entendre.**  », commença à confier Michael sans approcher son torse trop près de Luke. Il savait que ce dernier avait besoin d'espace pour le moment et il le lui donnait de bonne grâce.

 

«  **Puis,petit à petit il y avait plus de centimètres entre leurs corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne s'assoient plus jamais sur le même canapé : ma mère s'exilait dans le fauteuil tandis que mon père prenait la place la plus éloignée d'elle sur le sofa. C'était comme ça et je ne me posais pas de questions. Finalement j'ai fini par comprendre qu'ils ne regardaient plus les films mais qu'ils utilisaient le fond sonore pour ne pas que j'entende leurs engueulades. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'ils disaient, juste de leurs tons agressifs. J'ai arrêté de regarder les films en haut des escaliers.**  », continua-t-il, Luke le fixant avec attention pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il entendait. Qu'il l'écoutait sérieusement.

 

«  **Un soir, je devais avoir 10 ans je pense, je me sentais vraiment pas bien alors je suis descendu prévenir ma mère que ma tête me faisait mal et que ma gorge était vraiment sèche. Ils n'étaient pas dans le salon. J'ai suivi les bruits étouffés jusqu'à les trouver dans le jardin. J'allais ouvrir la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur la terrasse quand j'ai été coupé dans mon élan. Par une phrase. J'ai entendu mon père dire : «  On a fait une erreur. On était pas fait pour avoir un enfant, il faut se rendre à l'évidence ! ». D'un seul coup je n'avais plus mal à la tête, ni même à la gorge. Non, c'est mon coeur qui me faisait souffrir à cet instant. Parce que je suis fils unique, alors ils ne pouvaient pas parler de quelqu'un d'autre.**  ». Michael s'interrompit pour déglutir et respirer profondément, fermant les yeux pour peut-être retenir des larmes ou pour simplement effacer les images qui devaient revenir maintenant qu'il en parlait.

 

Luke voulut se rapprocher, le garder au creux de ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses blessures arrêtent de saigner mais il sentait que Michael devait finir, il voulait finir. Il ouvrait son sac et Luke devait attendre que le sac soit vide pour décider de s'il voulait partager son avenir avec un garçon dont le fardeau de son passé semblait si lourd et si douloureux.

 

«  **Je suis remonté dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont entendu mes pas ou s'ils m'ont vus mais c'est ce soir là que tout a commencé à changer.**  », souffla Michael, sa main droite stoppant les dessins qu'elle dessinait toujours sur la peau du dos de Luke, se crispant doucement, pas assez pour être douloureuse mais suffisamment pour montrer que cette confession était douloureuse.

 

Luke aurait voulu lui dire de se taire, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. Mais il voulait l'entendre et au fond de lui il savait que Michael avait besoin de le partager. Luke se souvint du soulagement quand il eut raconté la naissance d'Ethan et la décision qui avait suivi. S'il pouvait offrir un peu de soulagement à Michael en l'écoutant, il le ferait encore et encore.

 

«  **Est-ce qu'ils te faisaient du mal ?**  », osa-t-il demander dans un souffle quand Michael ne sembla plus savoir où continuer.

 

Les cheveux rouges de Michael volèrent légèrement quand il secoua la tête négativement à plusieurs reprises. «  **Non. Enfin pas physiquement en tout cas. Tu sais ce qui est pire que de frapper son enfant ?**  », demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique, n'attendant aucune réponse du jeune homme face à lui avant de reprendre la parole. «  **De lui donner l'impression qu'il n'existe pas. Ca s'est fait petit à petit, crescendo. Au début ils me parlaient un peu moins que d'habitude. Quand je rentrais le soir ils ne me saluaient plus, ne me demandaient pas comment s'était passée ma journée. Ils n'haussaient plus la voix quand je rentrais en retard ou quand je ramenais une mauvaise note. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient que des figurants dans ma vie. Ils passaient et repassaient à intervalles réguliers mais nous ne vivions plus ensemble. Ils étaient dans leur bulle et je n'y avais pas ma place. J'ai commencé à me battre à l'école, à me teindre les cheveux de toutes les couleurs possibles, à ne plus rentrer le soir, à faire des soirées. Rien ne fonctionnait. Alors j'ai eu peur. Peur du silence qui entourait ma vie. Peur du silence dans la maison et dans mon coeur. Plusieurs fois je me disais que si je disparaissais pour de bon, ils ne le verraient même pas. Pourtant quelque chose me retenait : un faible espoir qu'un jour ça irait mieux. Qu'il y avait des gens qui savaient aimer. Qui pourraient m'aimer moi. Avec tous mes défauts qui faisaient que mes parents ne voulaient plus me voir. Je me disais qu'il devait exister des parents qui pourraient tout donner pour leurs enfants ; j'avais besoin de croire que ça existait. Puis j'ai trouvé ce boulot au magasin de disques. Je travaillais au noir au début, trop jeune pour avoir un vrai travail mais le patron me laissait traîner là-bas si je lui donnais un coup de main. Il me donnait un peu d'argent en récompense. J'avais quatorze ans et je passais mon temps libre dans une boutique poussiéreuse, entouré de vieux vinyles de groupes dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Judd, le patron, mettait des disques en fond sonore et je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de bosser là : il n'y avait pas de silence. Il y avait toujours une voix qui chantait des paroles sans aucun sens pour moi. Jusqu'au jour où, en déposant une caisse par terre, j'ai échappé un disque. J'ai voulu le reposer mais, sans savoir pour quelle raison, j'ai demandé à Judd si je pouvais le passer. Il a haussé les épaules. J'ai mis la chanson qui a changé ma vie. J'ai entendu une femme me dire que tout irait bien, que les rêves se réalisent à la fin. Une phrase a fait écho en moi : « I said, you can't hide on the inside : all the pain you've ever felt. Ransom my heart, but baby don't look back 'cause we got nobody else ». **( Trad : J'ai dit, tu ne peux pas te cacher à l'intérieur : toute la douleur jamais ressentie. Rachète mon coeur, mais bébé ne regarde pas en arrière parce que nous n'avons personne d'autre.) **C** **'est là que j'ai commencé à acheter des vinyles avec l'argent que je gagnais à la boutique. Judd me faisait des prix sur de vieux exemplaires, il m'en donnait même certains des fois, prétendant qu'il ne pouvait pas les vendre. Je l'ai vu un jour déchirer la pochette pour me le donner ensuite. S'il était déchiré il ne pouvait pas le vendre. Ma collection s'agrandissait et moi j'avais des voix qui emplissaient ma chambre. Il n'y avait plus de silence quand je franchissait la porte de la maison. Puis j'ai fini le lycée et j'ai emménagé avec Ash et Cal. Judd m'a embauché à temps partiel et avec ma bourse j'ai suffisamment de revenus pour vivre loin de mes parents. Quand j'ai annoncé que je partais, ils n'ont rien dit. Je crois qu'ils ne m'ont plus jamais rien dit après ce fameux soir. Et c'est pire que de se recevoir un coup de poing, je peux te l'assurer. Parce que quand tes parents ne te voient plus alors tu commences à te perdre de vue également. La seule chose que j'avais c'était la musique et cette croyance qu'il y avait des gens mieux.**  ». Michael laissa échapper un sanglot sec, sans larmes.   
  
Luke ne dit rien, il tendit juste la main gauche pour mettre en route son Ipod qui était branché à des enceintes. La musique était en sourdine mais elle remplissait la chambre de notes douces et Luke pensait que ça rassurerait Michael d'entendre ce qui pour lui était sa maison : de la musique. 

 

«  **Et je t'ai rencontré. Tu avais à peu près mon âge et tu as choisi d'être père, Luke. La plupart des gens que je connais ont été père par accident, ou par surprise. Et toi, tu as eu une issue de secours. Et tu ne l'as pas prise. Tu as pris la décision d'être père et d'être le meilleur père possible. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal quand je t'ai vu avec ton fils. Tu semblais épuisé, à bout de force et pourtant tu le caressais et lui parlais comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse que tu avais. Et j'ai appris à te connaître, à partager ton amour pour la musique. Luke tu me redonnes des morceaux de mon coe** **ur que je pensais inexistants. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier pour être l'incarnation de mes prières. J'avais tellement besoin de toi avant même de te connaître. Merci de me laisser admirer ta lumière. Admirer l'amour que tu es capable de donner à Ethan. Mon dieu, j'avais tellement besoin de toi. J'ai encore tellement besoin de toi. Tu peux me dire que c'est trop et je te jure que nous ne serons que des amis. J'y arriverais pour toi, Luke. D'accord ?**  », lâcha Michael, quelques larmes roulant le long de ses joues, dessinant des formes noires sur ses joues pâles quand l'eye-liner suivait les sillons sâlés. 

 

Luke ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il se releva sur ses coudes et repoussa délicatement l'épaule de Michael jusqu'à le faire allonger sur le dos, plongeant son regard dans le sien, essuyant ses larmes de ses pouces. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta, son coe ur se gonflant d'espoir. Il approcha sa bouche de celle en face de lui et murmura, en rythme avec la voix du chanteur qui remplissait la pièce : «   ** "We've gotta hold on to what we've got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot. ** **For love we'll give it a shot.** " ( Trad : Nous devons retenir ce que nous avons. Ca ne fait pas de différence qu'on y arrive ou pas. Nous nous avons l'un l'autre et c'est beaucoup. Pour l'amour nous tenterons le coup.)  », souffla-t-il juste avant d'embrasser Michael. 

 

Au début le baiser était chaste et timide, puis il devint fiévreux quand la confession prit tout son sens dans l'esprit de Michael. Ses mains étaient maintenant dans la nuque de Luke, le maintenant contre sa bouche, le faisant tomber allongé sur son torse. Ils ne respiraient pas vraiment mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Luke se recula, les lèvres rougies et humides et plongea son regard dans celui de Michael, une main sur sa joue, caressant sa peau de son pouce avant de confesser ce qui coupa définitivement le souffle de Michael.

 

«  **Avec un bébé, il n'y a jamais de silence ici.**  », il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter plus, Michael venait de comprendre. Comprendre que Luke voulait partager son fardeau si Michael acceptait de partager le sien. Ils apprendraient à se reconstruire ensemble. Ce n'était que le premier pas mais c'était le plus grand et le plus difficile. L'avenir était incertain mais à cet instant la seule chose qu'ils savaient c'était que l'avenir était leur.

 


	12. 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On avance doucement mais sûrement dans cette histoire que je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à écrire et à partager avec vous :) 
> 
> Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> Bonne lecture et bon week-end :D

«  **Monsieur Hemmings, est-ce que vous pourriez venir me voir à la fin de ce cours, s'il vous plait ?**  », demanda Mr. Roger, son professeur de théorie musicale. Luke hocha de la tête une fois, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir fait pour mériter un entretien personnel avec son enseignant.

 

Les deux heures furent longues et stressantes, surtout pour un vendredi matin, journée durant laquelle Luke devait se séparer d'Ethan jusqu'au soir. Il savait qu'il était bien mieux dans la crèche dans laquelle il était maintenant inscrit. Luke avait pensé et repensé à la proposition de sa mère, s'était torturé pour savoir s'il devait accepter l'argent qu'elle lui proposait de bon c?ur. Michael avait aidé à prendre sa décision, lui conseillant de tenter l'aventure, le convaincant que sa mère ne le proposait pas par pitié mais par amour pour son fils et son petit-fils. Il se rappelait encore de cette phrase qui lui avait coupé le souffle : ' _Chaque main tendue n'est pas un doigt pointé, Luke, mais une offre de ceux qui sont passé par là et qui ont prié pour l'aide que tu refuses. Ils te le proposent parce qu'ils auraient aimé que quelqu'un le fasse pour eux._ '

 

Luke savait que sa mère n'avait jamais été à sa place, n'avait jamais été célibataire avec un bébé sur la hanche et une pochette de cours à réviser dans l'autre main. Mais avait-elle été dans le besoin – émotionnel ou financier – à un moment ? Avait-elle prié pour un signe de soutien de la part d'un parent ou ami ?

 

«  **Monsieur Hemmings.**  », répéta le professeur à la fin des heures de cours, Luke s'approchant timidement du grand bureau de bois noir couverts de feuilles et de notes griffonnées d'une main sûre et d'une écriture appliquée. Le jeune homme inspira profondément pour essayer de calmer le stress qui commençait à se former dans le creux de son estomac bien qu'il ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Peut-être avait-il tort.

 

«  **M'sieur...**  », murmura-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

 

«  **Oh, ne prenez donc pas cet air effrayé, mon garçon !**  », le rabroua le professeur dont les cheveux blancs, d'une coupe à la mode, lui tombaient gracieusement sur le côté du crane, entourant ses lunettes à la monture large qui descendaient légèrement le long de son nez droit, donnant à Luke une drôle d'impression quand le professeur le regardait par dessus ses lunettes.

 

«  **Pardon.**  », souffla Luke avant de tousser à deux reprises pour libérer sa gorge encombrée par l'anxiété qui ne voulait pas quitter sa poitrine tant qu'il ne saurait pas de quoi il retournait actuellement.

 

«  **Asseyez-vous donc.**  », dit le vieil homme, une main tendue vers la chaise vide qui faisait face à son bureau. Une fois que Luke eut prit place, l'autre homme se rassit et déposa son regard sur une feuille qu'il tenait maintenant dans sa main droite, les sourcils froncés. «  **Si je ne me trompe pas, vous avez été absent deux semaines auparavant, et n'avez pas récupérer vos cours.**  »

 

Luke baissa la tête, les joues rouges de honte. Il avait vraiment voulu faire la démarche pour rattraper les cours qu'il avait manqués mais Ethan était tombé malade la semaine dernière et il y avait eu des devoirs à rendre en quantité, lui faisant oublier cette histoire.

 

«  **Je ne suis pas là pour vous remonter les bretelles, mon petit, mais pour vous aider si vous en avez besoin. Je crois savoir que vous élevez un bambin, si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'osez pas à me le dire. Je vous ai recopier les leçons que vous avez manquées, je vous ai aussi ajouté quelques feuillets d'exercices. Prenez votre temps pour les compléter, vous pourrez ensuite me les rendre quand bon vous semblera, je les corrigerais aussi vite que possible me sera.**  », expliqua l'homme aux cheveux blancs, un sourire aux lèvres, se concentrant pour n'oublier aucune feuille d'exercices qu'il semblait avoir recopiées à la main.

 

Luke aurait voulu soupirer de bonheur et de soulagement à l'entente de ces paroles, le c ?ur plus léger à la solution qui se présentait à lui néanmoins un élan de colère se fit plus fort en lui. Il avait horreur qu'on le prenne en pitié, qu'on utilise l'existence de son fils comme une raison de son échec. Il était déjà bien difficile de l'accepter de la part de sa famille et de ses amis, mais alors d'un homme inconnu, jamais ! 

 

«  **Monsieur, je ne sais pas ce que l'on vous a dit, je ne déroge pas à la règle : j'ai manqué deux heures de cours et il est de mon devoir de les rattraper sans que vous ne vous sentiez obligé de le faire à ma place, aussi gentil que cela soit de votre part.**  », dit Luke, sa voix beaucoup plus ferme qu'il ne pensait possible.

 

Monsieur Roger se mit debout, il devait arriver à l'épaule de Luke si ce dernier avait été debout, mais il était loin d'être frêle. Il se tenait bien droit, les épaules larges et fortes, la taille mince et élégante dans ses chemises toujours impeccables sous ses vestons démodés. Il contourna l'imposant bureau pour s'asseoir près de Luke. Il s'appuya contre le bois, les cheville croisées tandis que ses mains se lièrent au niveau de ses cuisses, ses yeux ancrés au visage de Luke.

 

«  **D'autant que je sache, Monsieur Hemmings, je ne vous ai fait aucun affront en copiant les leçons manquées, je ne vous autorise donc absolument pas à me parler sur ce ton.**  », malgré les mots employés, le visage du vieil homme était toujours agréable et souriant. Luke était sur le point de s'excuser quand la voix de l'autre retentit à nouveau. «  **Durant la fin de mes études, ma chère épouse a dû se faire hospitaliser durant quelques mois pour une maladie rare. Le soucis était déjà un lourd fardeau pour moi, néanmoins notre fils de deux ans avait besoin de moi, de ma concentration, de ma patience et surtout de mon temps. Je devais jongler adroitement entre les examens, les visites à l'hôpital, et notre fils. Nos parents habitaient bien loin et je ne pouvais leur demander de faire le voyage pour endosser mes propres responsabilités. Ce noël là, ils vinrent nous rejoindre. Nos mères nous ont avoué leur déception de ne pas avoir eu assez d'importance dans nos vies pour que nous leur demandions de l'aide. Mon offre ne vient pas d'un professeur qui prend pitié d'un de ses élèves, mais d'un père qui tend la main à un autre père. Le choix que vous avez fait, Luke, a été celui que vous pensiez le bon. Admettre que vous avez besoin d'aide ne remet pas en question cette décision, ni même votre aptitude à endosser cette responsabilité. Ne refusez pas le soutien que l'on peut vous offrir, mon grand.**  », conclut-il, son sourire bienveillant faisant sourire Luke à son tour.

 

Luke l'imaginant tellement bien en grand-père, ses petits-enfants assis sur ses genoux, lisant des livres de sa voix rauque et douce.

 

«  **Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect. C'est juste que...**  », commença Luke avant d'être interrompu par une main réconfortante qui se posa sur son épaule et qui serra amicalement l'articulation.

 

«  **Que vous avez peur de ne pas être à votre place. Vous l'êtes. Vous serez à votre place aussi longtemps que vous aimerez ce que vous apprenez. Ne laissez pas vos incertitudes vous éloigner du monde. Vous méritez autant que n'importe qui l'aide que je vous offre. Elle est simplement différente pour vous. Allez, filez, vous allez être en retard pour vos prochaines heures. Oust !**  », dit Monsieur Roger en tendant les feuillets à Luke avant de retourner derrière son bureau, prenant place dans le grand fauteuil et se plongeant immédiatement dans la lecture de ses notes, laissant Luke quitter la pièce silencieusement. Au moment où il allait poser le regard sur le cours qu'il avait manqué, son téléphone sonna. Une seconde durant l'inquiétude de voir le numéro de la crèche s'inscrire à l'écran se présenta devant lui, pour s'évaporer quand le visage souriant d'Ashton le surprit.

 

«  **Oui ?**  », demanda-t-il, essayant de se repérer dans les couloirs pour se rendre à l'amphithéâtre dans lequel se tenait son prochain cours. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la matière en question néanmoins il avait fait ce même chemin tellement de fois auparavant qu'il était presque devenu instinctif.

 

«  **Bonjour, Princesse !**  », pépia la voix normalement gaie d'Ashton, pourtant elle semblait beaucoup plus enjouée et excitée qu'à l'habitude.

 

«  **Je t'ai déjà dit....**  », commença Luke avant de s'interrompre – à quoi bon ? Ashton n'en ferait de toute façon qu'à sa tête ! - «  **Comment vas-tu ?**  », demanda-t-il ensuite. L'autre garçon gloussa, faisant sourire Luke qui s'arrêta devant l'amphithéâtre dans lequel s'amassaient déjà les autres élèves de sa promotion. Il allait devoir écourter leur discussion s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

 

«  **Je ne tiens plus en place ! Je voulais juste savoir vers quelle heure tu viendrais ce soir ?**  », énonça son ami, plongeant Luke dans de profondes réflexions, avaient-ils quelque chose de convenu ? Il avait pensé récupérer Ethan à la fin de ses cours avant de profiter de son fils, allongés sur le tapis de son salon pour jouer avec des cubes ou bien même le camion de pompiers que Michael lui avait apporté la semaine précédente. Il aurait aussi probablement invité celui-ci dans l'espoir secret de ne pas devoir passer sa nuit seul dans son lit qui était maintenant le lieu dans lequel il réchauffait son coe ur à la chaleur du corps de Michael. Il lui arrivait encore de devoir se pincer, se demandant comment il avait eu le droit de recevoir un aussi beau cadeau des cieux. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Michael était dans sa vie ni même pourquoi voulait-il y rester ? Il avait un enfant à élever, une responsabilité que n'importe quel jeune homme de vingt-ans voudrait fuir aussi rapidement que possible. 

 

«  **Ce soir ?**  », questionna Luke, ne comprenant pas de quoi ils parlaient, comme s'il lui manquait des pièces du puzzle qui se formait devant ses yeux.

 

«  **Oui, ce soir ! L'anniversaire de Michael, chez nous !**  », annonça Ashton, aucun gloussement audible dans les trémolos de sa voix à la formation de chaque mot. Michael ? Son anniversaire ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas savoir que l'anniversaire de l'homme qu'il appréciait, celui avec lequel il dormait, celui qu'il embrassait et celui à qu'il confiait son fils sans peur, était aujourd'hui ?! Michael ne lui en avait pas parlé, il ne l'avait pas même mentionné !

 

«  **Oh, heu, est-ce que je suis invité ?**  », demanda bêtement Luke. Ils étaient maintenant dans un cercle d'amis assez intime, même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois, pour savoir que personne n'avait besoin d'invitation pour rendre visite aux autres. Luke était encore le seul à ne pas frapper à la porte de ses amis sans aucun prétexte ni excuse outre le fait qu'il voulait les voir. Il était aussi le seul avec lequel les autres garçons hésitaient quelques instants avant de sonner, de peur de déranger le sommeil de bébé.

 

«  **Tu veux quoi, Minette, que je te fasse livrer un parchemin écrit à la main, orné du sceau de sa Majesté et qu'il te soit remis uniquement en main propre ? Non, mais sérieusement, Luke, arrête d'être aussi coincé et renfermé. C'est l'anniversaire de ton mec, tu veux quoi de plus comme invitation ?! Si tu pouvais arriver avant 20 heures, qu'on puisse faire la surprise à Mickey.**  », déclara Ashton avant de raccrocher sans laisser le temps à Luke de refuser ou d'accepter.

 

Et que voulait-il par 'c'est ton mec', exactement ? Est-ce que lui et Michael étaient un couple ? Une entité à part entière ? Étaient-ils un tout ou n'était-ce que le rêve qui restait omniprésent dans l'esprit de Luke ?! Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leurs baisers, de leurs nuits collés l'un contre l'autre. De la présence plus fréquente de Michael chez lui, dans sa vie et auprès de son fils. Il lui prenait des fois l'envie de se précipiter, de sortir avec Michael, même de se marier quand il laissait ses fantasmes prendre les devants. Néanmoins, la plupart du temps, il voulait revenir en arrière, rembobiner jusqu'au jour où il avait rencontré Michael, et aurait fait demi-tour. Il serait resté au chaud de son salon, son fils sur les genoux au lieu de le faire garder par sa mère. Il était beaucoup trop facile d'exister aux côtés du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges pour que ce ne soit pas une folie.

 

Et pourtant, tous les fardeaux de son existence devenaient beaucoup moins lourd dès que la main de Michael était dans la sienne. Dès qu'il le touchait, Luke se perdait dans le monde parallèle dans lequel il serait plus simple d'oublier qu'il avait un fils, qu'il avait fait un choix qui influerait à jamais sur le reste de sa vie et de ses décisions. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

 

La journée fut longue et ardue pour Luke. Tout semblait remettre des doutes dans son esprit. Claire qui parlait du mariage de sa soe ur, Madame Tapir qui expliquait l'implication des sentiments du compositeur dans chaque chanson parce qu'il était difficile de prendre du recul quand l'émotion était trop forte. Ethan qui avait été grognon depuis le moment où il l'avait pris dans ses bras en sortant de la crèche. Il avait aussi reçu le résultat d'un de ses devoirs : il n'avait pas la moyenne.

Toute sa vie semblait tomber en lambeaux depuis qu'il avait ouvert sa porte et son coe ur à Michael. Il pouvait aussi admettre qu'il était pire quand Michael n'était pas auprès de lui. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ni comment remettre les choses à leur place. C'était un ramassis de pensées entremêlées dans son cerveau. 

 

Il rentra chez lui, jetant dans un sac tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour son fils et pour lui-même avant de se remettre en route vers l'adresse que Calum lui avait envoyée par sms. Ils n'habitaient pas si loin l'un de l'autre et pourtant il ne pensait pas avoir croisé un seul des garçons auparavant. Arrivé au deuxième étage, il frappa délicatement à la porte, la poussette dans laquelle somnolait Ethan sur sa droite. Calum ouvrit la porte, un énorme sourire aux lèvres ainsi qu'un chapeau en carton posé sur ses cheveux en bataille. Son visage transpirait le bonheur et l'enthousiasme, comme si cet événement était la chose la plus importante de l'année – mieux que Noël !

 

«  **Entre, Lukey. Désolé mais je voudrais finir la déco avant que Mickey ne rentre.**  », énonça-t-il en repartant en courant dans la pièce que Luke devinait être le salon. Il s'avança avec hésitation et timidité, son regard se posant sur chaque objet que pourrait lui raconter l'histoire de ces trois garçons qu'il ne connaissait finalement que très peu.

 

Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, comme quand il rendait visite à des amis auparavant, quand il était jeune, et qu'il avait l'impression que leurs parents posaient sur lui des regards de reproches à chaque geste qu'il faisait, à chaque parole prononcée. Il aimait être chez lui parce que là-bas au moins il pouvait être lui-même sans avoir la sensation que ce n'était pas suffisant.

 

Il était debout dans l'entrée quand Ashton arriva devant lui, une main sur la hanche droite tandis qu'il s'approcha de Luke, le serrant contre lui rapidement pour se reculer ensuite, détachant Ethan pour le prendre dans ses bras.

 

«  **Plis la poussette et glisse-la dans le placard à ta droite. Je suis désolé, ça va être la folie durant la prochaine demie-heure. Il faut vraiment que ce soit parfait.**  », glissa Ashton, valsant au loin en gloussant, sa main dans les cheveux courts d'Ethan.

 

Luke déposa les sacs contenant leurs affaires sur le sol, ses pas suivants l'autre garçon aux cheveux blonds. Devant lui s'étendait une grande pièce propre, meublée avec goût tout en gardant l'esprit d'une garçonnière. Le long des murs, au plafond et sur le dessus de tous les meubles se trouvaient des confettis, des guirlandes, des serpentins et des lampions. Ce n'était pas trop, c'était tout simplement étonnant venant de jeunes hommes de leurs âges.

 

«  **C'est magnifique.**  », souffla-t-il, assez fort pour que Calum l'entende, faisant se retourner ce dernier.

 

«  **Merci ! On fait toujours beaucoup d'efforts pour l'anniversaire de Mickey.**  », répliqua-t-il, Ashton passant derrière lui pour redresser une lampe qu'il venait de décaler en s'appuyant sur le meuble télé pour accrocher la guirlande portant un 'Joyeux Anniversaire' coloré de façon à ce qu'elle soit parfaitement droite.

 

«  **Je ne savais même pas que son anniversaire était aujourd'hui...**  », murmura Luke. Il avait repensé longtemps à ça durant la journée, au fait qu'il ne connaissait même pas la date de naissance de celui avec lequel il s'imaginait quelques fois finir sa vie. N'était-ce pas une des premières choses que l'on disait ? Bonjour, je m'appelle Luke, j'ai un fils et je suis né le 16 juillet 1995. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Michael, saurait-il s'il avait une allergie particulière ? Quel était son groupe sanguin ? Y-a-avait-il des antécédents médicaux dans sa famille ? Il lui faisait confiance pour sa vie et celle de son fils, mais que connaissait-il à propos de lui ? Il savait qu'il aimait la musique plus que n'importe qui parmi ses connaissances, que ses parents lui avait donné cette facilité à aimer les gens de façon décuplée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, qu'il aimait ses amis sincèrement et profondément, que son nez se retroussait quand il riait à gorge déployée.... Etait-ce réellement suffisant ?!

 

Ashton s'approcha de lui une fois qu'Ethan fut assis sur le tapis, un boudoir dans la main et des jouets autour de lui. Il appuya son épaule contre celle du jeune papa, les sourcils froncés et son sourire éternel n'étant pas présent.

 

«  **Lukey, Princesse.... Ce n'est pas contre toi, tu sais. Il ne fête pas son anniversaire. Ne l'a plus jamais fêté depuis ce fameux soir. À quoi bon fêter quelque chose qui n'était qu'une malédiction pour les deux personnes qui aurait dû l'aimer inconditionnellement ?**  », expliqua Ashton, son bras gauche posé sur les épaules de son ami, déposant son front contre la tempe de Luke.

 

«  **J'ai l'impression de ne pas le connaître.**  », chuchota Luke, fermant les yeux pour ne pas que l'émotion qui se formait dans son estomac ne devienne trop grande et trop incontrôlable.

 

«  **Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître ton lieu de naissance ou l'origine de tes parents pour savoir que tu es quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance, quelqu'un capable de voir plus loin chez les autres, de les soutenir dans leurs décisions, de les accepter tels qu'ils sont sans jamais chercher à les changer. C'est suffisant, Luke.**  », contra Ashton de sa voix douce et tendre.

 

Était-ce réellement suffisant ?!

 

Luke ouvrit la bouche quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. La voix de Michael retentit dans le salon au moment où Ethan atteint l'entrée : « **Oh bonjour, mon amour. Tu es magnifique, chéri. J'aime quand tu portes ton joli sweat-shirt ! Que tu es beau. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, comment s'est passée ta journée à la crèche ? Papa ne t'a pas trop manqué ? Tu as été sage ?**  ».

 

Le jeune papa oublia toutes les pensées qui obscurcissaient ses pensées jusqu'à maintenant, oublia les doutes et les questions qui étouffaient son coe ur quand il entendit Michael parler avec tellement de tendresse à son enfant. Il s'approcha du chambranle de la porte, son regard se posant sur le punk dont les cheveux rouges lui retombait sur les yeux, le bambin debout, ses mains posées sur les genoux du jeune homme qui gardait son visage au niveau de celui de l'enfant. 

 

Michael déposa un baiser sur le front d'Ethan avant de se relever, son visage s'illuminant encore plus quand il se rendit compte que Luke était là.

 

«  **Oh, Luke.**  », souffla-t-il. Le dit Luke surveilla les déplacements à quatre pattes de son fils avant de faire deux pas en avant, se retrouvant face à celui qui n'avait pas quitter son esprit une seule fois de la journée. Devait-il lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ? Ne devait-il pas le faire ? Il ne savait pas ; il savait seulement que Michael lui avait manqué au-delà de toute raison et que malgré les infimes informations qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait confiance en Michael, il avait besoin de lui. Il acceptait petit à petit le fait qu'il avait véritablement besoin de lui.

 

Il s'approcha encore d'un pas une fois qu'Ethan eut atteint le salon, Ashton le félicitant sur sa façon de ramper et Calum lui expliquant qu'il allait devoir se mettre à marcher s'il voulait gagner du temps.

 

«  **Mickey....**  », murmura-t-il avant de pousser le garçon aux mèches rouges contre la porte d'entrée, posant avec délicatesse sa bouche sur celle en attente de l'autre homme. Michael ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui rendre son baiser, sa langue caressant celle de Luke avec tendresse et passion, ses mains se glissant dans le bas du dos de Luke, le rapprochant encore plus de lui. Luke se recula quand le souffle lui manqua, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux verts de Michael. Il aimait cette vue, cette tendresse qu'il pouvait y déchiffrer, toute l'étendue des rêves qu'ils nourrissaient l'un avec l'autre sans jamais en parler, sans jamais le dire.

 

«  **Mick, range ta langue et va prendre une douche !**  », cria Calum de la cuisine dans laquelle il se tenait avec Ashton et Ethan. Sous les conseils d'Harry, Calum était allé acheter des compotes et des boudoirs pour le bambin.

 

Luke cala son visage dans le cou de l'autre garçon, inspirant son odeur à plein poumons. Il aimait l'odeur de la lessive qu'il utilisait, l'odeur de sa peau et de son gel douche. Michael sentait comme la maison, il sentait l'espoir et le rêve. Il sentait la chaleur de soirées d'hiver passées près de la cheminée, il sentait les après-midis sous la pluie, les matins devant le lever de soleil... Michael sentait le bonheur et la félicité.

 

«  **Vas-y, la soirée est en ton honneur après tout.**  », souffla Luke avant de déposer ses lèvres une dernière fois sur celle de l'homme en face de lui. Durant une infime seconde, le visage de Michael se teinta d'une douleur immense, d'un vide incommensurable. Cet éclair de peine disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, recouvert par un sourire beaucoup moins franc qu'en temps normal. Luke ne posa pas de questions, il le suivit du regard tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, les épaules légèrement plus courbées qu'à l'accoutumée.

 

Il rejoignit les deux autres garçons, son fils tendant les bras vers lui, lui rendant le sourire, son c ?ur se regonflant légèrement. C'était une idée terrifiante que son bonheur ne dépendait plus uniquement de son fils. Avant, la simple présence de son enfant était suffisante, la pensée que sa mère le soutenait le réconfortait et savoir que ses frères le couvriraient à jamais le confortait dans ses choix. Néanmoins, maintenant, la présence de Michael, son avis sur lui, son affection pour le fils de Luke.... Tout avait son importance, tout créait un écho au fond de lui, faisant résonner des parties de son c?ur qu'il croyait inexistantes, qu'il croyait ne jamais trouver. Michael comblait par sa simple existence le trou que Luke avait au fond de son âme. Un trou noir qu'il avait toujours cru inéluctable. Jusqu'à maintenant. 

 

Le temps que Michael ne se douche et s'habille, les garçons eurent le temps de sortir la nourriture – préalablement récupérée chez le traiteur – de remplir des saladiers de chips et de gâteaux apéritif, de déposer les verres sur la table et les boissons non loin, pour finalement ouvrir la porte aux invités. Luke ne connaissais que les garçons avec lesquels il passait du temps : Niall, Harry, Louis, Calum et Ashton. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes, une petite dizaine tout au plus, mais c'était déjà suffisant pour que Luke ne se sente pas à sa place. Il avait son fils sur la hanche gauche, de la bave sur la chemise bleue qu'il portait et il ne regrettait rien. Il était fier de son bambin, heureux des sourires qu'il recevait pourtant il ne pouvait empêcher les regards réprobateurs de le blesser. C'était une infime entaille mais le temps faisait qu'elle s'agrandissait de façon infinitésimale à chaque reproche, regard de travers, insulte ou réprimande... Qui était-il pour se lever et les remettre à leur place ?! Il était papa, il était étudiant et jusqu'à présent il pensait que ce n'était pas suffisant pour élever la voix, pour réclamer sa place dans la société. C'était une idée qu'il n'avait encore jamais eue auparavant : il avait une place dans la société, dans le monde et dans la vie des personnes qu'il appréciait. Il n'avait qu'à la prendre. Il pouvait tendre la main, la toucher et s'il le voulait il n'avait plus qu'à tenir bon. Laisser les gens partir n'est pas une façon d'aimer, venait-il de découvrir.

 

«  **Oh quel adorable bonhomme !**  », s'écria une voix qui fit sortir Luke de ses pensées. Une femme femme aux cheveux bleus lui adressa un sourire sincère. La couleur de ses cheveux lui rappela Michael et il le vit quelques mètres plus loin, en grande discussion. «  **Mon neveu doit avoir le même âge. Est-ce qu'il marche ?**  », continua-t-elle sans laisser le temps à Luke de parler ou bien même de souffler.

 

«  **Heu... non. Il se tient à peine debout.**  », répondit-il, un sourire peu assuré aux lèvres. Il aimait parler de son fils, avec les personnes proches de lui. En parler avec une inconnue lui faisait plaisir tout en lui donnant envie de quitter la salle sans répliquer. Est-ce que vanter les mérites de son bébé faisait de lui un père égocentrique et cliché ? Est-ce que ne pas mettre son enfant en avant faisait de lui un père indigne et injuste ? Il ne savait où se placer non pas parce que le monde ne le voyait pas tel qu'il était mais surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas encore bien qu'il était lui-même. Il se cherchait encore.

 

«  **Il faut lui laisser du temps tout en lui montrant comment faire. Après tu es son père, tu connais ton enfant mieux que personne, c'est à toi de voir comment il réagit avec toi.**  », ajouta la jeune femme, avant de repartir son verre à la main. Luke n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre ou même de lui demander son prénom. Est-ce que ça avait une importance, au final ?

 

Ethan commença à grogner une demie-heure plus tard. Luke n'avait pas réfléchi à où coucher son enfant. Pouvait-il le coucher dans le lit de Michael, avec quelques coussins autour, s'assurant toutes les dizaines de minutes qu'il n'était pas tombé ? Avant même qu'il ne réfléchisse à autre chose, Michael se trouva contre lui, une main sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre caressa la joue d'Ethan.

 

«  **Hey....**  », souffla-t-il contre l'oreille du blond, ce dernier se tourna vers lui, souriant sincèrement. «  **Hey, Mickey.**  », répondit Luke.

 

« **Tu es fatigué, chéri ?**  », demanda Michael à Ethan bien que son regard était ancré aux yeux de Luke.

 

«  **Il commence à se faire tard pour lui. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi au fait de le coucher....**  », souffla Luke, l'anxiété et l'angoisse le prenant aux tripes. Il n'avait pensé qu'au fait d'être là pour Michael pour célébrer son anniversaire et avait échoué dans son rôle de parent responsable du bonheur de son enfant.

 

Michael attrapa sa main droite dans sa gauche, liant leurs doigts délicatement, le tirant à sa suite. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de l'homme aux cheveux rouges, Luke sur le point de demander ce qu'ils faisaient là quand il le vit. Dans un coin de la chambre se trouvait un lit de bébé pliant. Monté. Une couverture et une peluche à l'intérieur. Une émotion inconnue se mit à bouillonner au fond de l'estomac de Luke, son regard toujours posé sur le petit lit. Après une minute de silence pesant du poids des non-dits entre eux, le blond se tourna vers l'autre homme.

 

«  **Ash et Calum ont......**  », balbutia-t-il, la boule dans le creux de sa gorge obstruant ses voies respiratoires et ses cordes vocales. Dans son ébahissement hagard, il se demandait comment il arrivait à toujours tenir Ethan fermement contre sa hanche. Probablement l'instinct paternel.

 

«  **Non.... c'est moi. Ils organisent une soirée tous les ans, je suis habitué. Je voulais que tu viennes. Je veux que tu restes ce soir, Luke. Avec Ethan.**  », commença-t-il, continuant rapidement quand Luke ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole. «  **Même s'il pleure toute la nuit, ou qu'il se réveille à 5 heures demain matin, oui ! J'ai demandé à notre voisine de me prêter ce lit pliant avant que je puisse en acheter un.**  », continua Michael, son menton posé sur l'épaule de Luke, sa main gauche dans le dos d'Ethan.

 

Luke ferma les yeux quelques secondes, soufflant par le nez pour ne pas laisser l'émotion prendre le dessus sur son esprit. « **En acheter un ?**  », questionna-t-il, le souffle court, les mains moites et la voix tremblante.

 

«  **Si je suis le bienvenu chez toi, tu l'es ici aussi.**  », expliqua Michael comme si c'était normal, comme si ce n'était rien d'anormal ou d'extraordinaire.

 

Ils changèrent et couchèrent Ethan sans rien ajouter d'autre, se lançant simplement des regards timides. Ils ne savaient pas comment dire ou faire comprendre à l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient au fond d'eux sans effrayer l'homme face à eux. Le bambin s'endormit rapidement, probablement bercé par la musique qui transpirait à travers les murs épais de la chambre. Michael tendit la main et déposa une boite en carton devant Luke. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil interrogateur auquel Michael répondit en haussant simplement une épaule, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres, debout non loin de lit mais veillant à ne pas toucher Luke avant que ce dernier n'ait vu ce que contenait la boîte.

 

Quand il souleva, il fut accueilli par un body sur lequel une inscription s'étendait. Il déplia le vêtement, le retourna et retint son souffle dans l'instant. Sur le devant et l'arrière, il pouvait lire : «  _My daddy is my star in the dark even if he doesn't know it._  ( Trad : Mon papa est mon étoile dans le noir, même s'il ne le sait pas) ». Il reposa le linge sur le lit et se précipita à genoux vers Michael. Ce dernier se tenait toujours debout au bord du lit, faisant que la tête du blond arrivait au niveau de son cou sans aucun effort. Il noua ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

 

«  **Merci.**  », souffla-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Michael. «  **Ne me remercie pas, Luke. C'est plutôt à moi de le faire. Pour me donner l'opportunité d'aimer et de passer du temps avec Ethan. Merci pour me laisser une place dans ta vie et surtout merci de ta patience et de ta compréhension envers moi. Tu me donnes plus d'importance que personne d'autre ne l'avait fait auparavant. Merci de me faire exister et de me laisser être moi.**  », conclut-il avant d'embrasser Luke avec passion et abandon. Comme si une barrière venait de tomber. Et si Luke y réfléchissait bien : plusieurs barrières venaient d'être abattues. Ce n'était que le début mais même le plus grand des voyages ne commence toujours que par un seul pas, aussi petit soit-il.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour les chansons de la semaine dernière. La première était ' Shadows in the nigh' de Pat Benatar. La deuxième était 'Livin' on a prayer' de Bon Jovi, et si vous voulez comprendre les paroles d'End Up Here des 5SOS, je vous conseille de lire les paroles de celle de Bon Jovi ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDK9QqIzhwk


	13. 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il va vraiment falloir que je me remette à écrire, il ne me reste qu'un chapitre d'avance !! oO   
> Mais le soleil et le ciel bleu me motivent pas mal donc ça ne devrait pas être un problème :)   
> Bonne lecture et bon week-end :D

Les invités dont ils étaient les moins proches étaient maintenant tous partis, ne laissant que Calum, Ashton, Louis, Harry, Niall, Michael et Luke pour nettoyer leur appartement. C'était une habitation assez grande munie d'un salon de taille convenable, une cuisine équipée et fonctionnelle ainsi que trois grandes chambres. Le seul soucis était qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule salle de bain, causant des cris tous les matins quand Ashton et Calum se chamaillaient pour savoir qui serait le premier à se laver. Michael pensait souvent les pousser tous les deux dans la pièce, la fermer à clé et les laisser se débrouiller avec leur attraction insoutenable.

 

«  **Comment se passe les plans d'adoption ?**  », demanda Luke de but en blanc quand il se trouva seul avec Harry dans la cuisine, jetant tous les restes de nourriture et les verres vides que les invités avaient laissés de ci de là. Harry releva la tête, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, une étincelle d'émerveillement au fond du regard. Luke ne pouvait imaginer de meilleurs parents que Louis et Harry. Ils avaient tellement de choses à apprendre à des enfants, tellement d'amour à leur donner et tellement de respect envers les êtres qu'ils aimaient. Luke savait qu'ils aimeraient leurs enfants et qu'ils soutiendraient toutes leurs décisions.

 

«  **Nous avons eu notre dernier entretien cette semaine, à vrai dire. Nous avons l'accord. Il ne reste qu'à attendre qu'un enfant ait besoin d'une maison.**  », répondit-il, lâchant le sac poubelle qu'il avait en main, se reculant pour appuyer son dos au plan de travail derrière lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le sourire beaucoup moins étincelant d'un seul coup.

 

«  **Si j'avais le choix quand à savoir où placer un enfant, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à vous le confier.**  », dit Luke, approchant d'un pas pour déposer sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ce dernier sourit tendrement à Luke, soupirant profondément comme si l'attente déposait un poids dans son estomac, une inquiétude quant à l'avenir de leur famille qu'ils essayaient de construire si ardemment. Harry avait toujours voulu des enfants, depuis qu'il était adolescent, Louis avait grandi entouré de cris et de rires dans une maisonnée peuplée d'enfants. Quand ils avaient fait l'amour la première fois, Harry n'avait pas pu retenir longtemps les rêves qu'il nourrissait pour eux deux. Il voulait un avenir avec Louis et, heureusement, celui-ci voulait la même chose. D'un point de vue extérieur tout était peut-être allé trop vite, Harry aurait pu être trop jeune et trop naïf mais ils avaient su ce qu'ils voulaient et avaient cru en eux. Après leur mariage, ils étaient tombé d'accord que leur désir d'enfants devrait attendre qu'ils aient fini leurs études. Maintenant ils travaillaient tous les deux, possédaient leur maison avec jardin. Pourtant leur désir d'enfants était irrépressible.

 

« **Tu le penses vraiment ?**  », questionna Harry avec timidité. Luke fronça les sourcils : il n'avait jamais vu la timidité ou l'hésitation dans le comportement du jeune homme auparavant. Il semblait toujours si sûr de lui, si déterminé ; bien qu'il y avait une douceur autour de sa personne.

 

«  **Harry....**  », commença Luke, sa main serrant doucement l'épaule de l'autre homme, lui souriant sincèrement. «  **Je suis papa – et un papa assez protecteur avec mon fils- mais vous êtes les premiers à qui j'ai confier mon enfant en dehors de ma mère et de mes frères. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais vous aurez votre chance. Si j'avais dû....**  », Luke ferma les yeux et se recula, chassant les mauvais souvenir de son esprit en inspirant par le nez pour ensuite expirer longuement. «  **Si j'avais dû faire adopter Ethan, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit dans une famille comme la vôtre. Harry, je comprends que ce soit long et difficile d'attendre que quelqu'un décide que vous méritez d'avoir des enfants, mais vous êtes la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver dans la vie de ces poupons. Ne perds pas espoir, d'accord ?**  », acheva Luke, une vague de tendresse se rependant dans le creux de sa poitrine au sourire mouillant de son ami. Il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse, Harry enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de Luke.

 

«  **Je crois que j'avais besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que Lou.**  », murmura Harry, ses muscles se détendant un par un sous les mains douces de Luke qui caressaient son dos. Un raclement de gorge leur fit relever le regard, Louis et Michael se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux devrait être le plus jaloux.**  », lâcha Louis avec un petit rire en donnant un coup de coude à Michael qui ne pouvait détourner la tête de la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

 

«  **Je pense que ça devrait être toi. Ton mari te trompe alors que vous envisagez d'adopter.... Ou alors, il séduit Luke pour lui voler son petit. Malin, les mecs !**  », contra Michael, ne pouvant résister à l'attraction que Luke exerçait sur lui : il franchit la distance pour glisser un bras autour de la taille de Luke au moment où celui-ci se sépara d'Harry. Louis fit de même avec son mari, les deux paires se faisant face.

 

«  **Bien que l'idée soit tentante, Ethan ne pourrait avoir de meilleur père que celui qu'il a déjà. Et puis, je ne devrais peut-être pas vous le dire, mais nous avons un infime espoir de trouver une mère porteuse. Avoir un enfant qui ressemble à l'un de nous deux. Être accueilli par les yeux verts de mon mari dans le regard de notre enfant. C'est un de mes rêves les plus cher. Même si adopter un autre enfant nous plairait énormément.**  », confia Louis, un espoir sans nom peint sur son visage.

 

Ils ne dirent rien de plus, échangèrent simplement des sourires avant de que les deux époux ne quittent la pièce pour faire leurs aux-revoir à leurs amis. Michael était toujours auprès de Luke, son bras autour de sa taille et ses yeux détaillant le visage du blond, cherchant un signe de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans son esprit.

 

«  **Ils seront des parents parfaits.**  », souffla Luke, déposant sa tempe sur l'épaule de Michael qui sentit son coe ur s’accélérer au geste. Le jeune homme pensait pouvoir dire de façon assez certaine que Luke ressentait de l'affection pour lui mais, malgré les baisers échangés, le jeune papa était toujours sur ses gardes avec lui, comme s'il n'osait pas être lui-même autour de Michael. Cette idée peinait beaucoup le punk, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre à part donner du temps à l'autre homme ?

 

«  **Élever ton enfant seul ne fait pas de toi un moins bon parent, Luke.**  » murmura Michael dans le creux de l'oreille de Luke, tournant celui-ci pour qu'ils se trouvent face à face. «  **Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de comprendre ça, mais être père célibataire ne diminue pas ton mérite par deux.**  », murmura Michael, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de celle de Luke. Tout était vif au fond de lui, mordant et rassurant en même temps. Il aimait Luke. Il était amoureux de Luke comme jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir aimer auparavant. Néanmoins l'angoisse de faire peur au jeune homme en question le forçait au silence, rendant difficiles leurs conversations quand la confession semblait si simple. Ouvrir la bouche et laisser la vérité sortir. Lui dire et répéter à quel point il embellissait la vie, réchauffait son coe ur, lui donnait des raisons d'espérer l'avenir. Il voulait se pencher, l'embrasser fiévreusement, le coller contre son corps, le caresser avant de pouvoir le déshabiller et découvrir les vallons de ses formes, laisser le désir prendre les rênes de sa conscience. 

 

Luke dut sentir la tension entre eux puisqu'il glissa ses bras autour du cou de Michael, glissant ses lèvres entre celles entrouvertes de l'homme face à lui. Rien n'avait plus de réalité autour d'eux, ni leurs amis, ni Ethan, ni le fait qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la cuisine. Faire le tri dans ce qu'il ressentait réellement, pensait être autorisé à ressentir et la culpabilité de ce qu'il ne pouvait combattre était quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire dernièrement ; trop d'éléments extérieurs. Pourtant... pourtant le désir qu'il ressentait envers Michael était une des seules choses dont il était sûr actuellement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette attraction envers qui que ce soit d'autre. Ni Myrtille, ni ses ex, ni même les garçons sur lesquels il fantasmait avant la naissance d'Ethan. Il voulait Michael, être aussi proche de lui qu'il était physiquement possible, émotionnellement et mentalement parlant également. «  **Mickey.**  », gémit-il quand les mains du jeune homme se posèrent sur ses hanches, le rapprochant de son bassin pour lui faire sentir que le désir était le même dans l'autre camp.

 

Luke laissa sa main droite dans la nuque de Michael, laissant sa langue se familiariser avec la bouche de l'autre homme, sa main gauche, elle, descendit dans le dos du garçon aux cheveux rouges, ne sachant pas où il trouva le courage de la poser sur les fesses à sa portée. Michael ancra ses paumes sous les cuisses de Luke, le faisant s'asseoir sur le plan de travail derrière lui. Luke croisa ses jambes autour du bassin de Michael tandis que leur baiser se faisant plus passionné, plus affamé même. Ils voulaient plus et Luke n'était pas sûr qu'il n'aurait pas perdu pieds si les voix de Calum et Ashton n'avaient pas retenti dans le salon, les ramenant sur Terre.

 

«  **J'ai gagné, Ash, il n'y a pas à discuter de ça ! Mon équipe a marqué plus de buts que la tienne, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien trouver à y redire ?!**  », râla Calum, le son de Fifa audible quand il se taisait.

 

Luke posa son front contre celui de Michael, la respiration erratique et les lèvres boursouflées des baisers échangés. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire ni quoi taire alors ils laissèrent les chamailleries de leurs amis combler le silence.

 

«  **Mais tu as triché ! Tu sais que je déteste ce jeu en plus....**  », contra Ashton. Sans les voir Luke pouvait imaginer la moue boudeuse qui devait orner ses lèvres, ne laissant aucune chance à Calum.

 

«  **Mais c'est toi qui m'a demandé à faire une partie !**  », s'écria Calum, ses mains retombant bruyamment sur ses cuisses.

 

«  **Pour te faire plaisir. Je voulais te faire plaisir, Cal. Tu aurais pu me rendre la pareille en me laissant gagner. C'était la moindre des choses. Et toi, non, bien entendu, tu me lamines et tu en es fier ! Vraiment tu me rends triste, Cal !**  », cria Ashton, ses pas bruyants résonnant jusque dans la cuisine avant que la porte de sa chambre ne claque. Luke eut peur qu'il ne réveille Ethan. Michael attrapa le bassin de Luke et le remit sur ses pieds, entrelaçant leurs mains pour le tirer à sa suite dans le salon.

 

«  **Sérieusement, Calum, roule-lui une pelle, baisez un coup ou mariez-vous, mais par pitié fermez-la et surtout ne réveillez pas Ethan ! Pour l'amour du ciel, sortez-vous les doigts, hein !**  », cracha-t-il sans colère ni ressentiment, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, Luke à sa traîne. Une fois la porte refermée, Luke se précipita vers le lit pliant de son fils qui dormait toujours à poings fermés, la peluche que Michael lui avait offerte serrée dans ses bras.

 

«  **Je suis désolé si je te fais peur, Luke. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.**  », dit Michael, assis sur le bord du lit, ses chaussettes maintenant en boules sur le sol. Luke ne se retourna pas, il serait plus simple d'être honnête si le regard profond de Michael n'était pas ancré à son visage.

 

«  **Mickey....**  », murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que pour l'autre garçon. La vue de son fils, si paisible et serein dans la chambre de Michael lui faisait prendre de nouvelles perspectives. Il n'avait jamais pensé dormir chez des amis avec son fils avec lui. Il n'avait pas imaginé avoir le droit de partager l'existence d'un être tel que Michael. L'embrasser, imaginer tellement de choses avec lui, sans devoir faire le choix entre être père et être un jeune homme de vingt ans perdus par les sentiments qui envahissaient son esprit et son coe ur. «  **Tu ne me fais pas peur, Mike. Je veux la même chose que toi. J'ai juste plus de difficultés à te le montrer.**  », finit-il. 

 

Il y eut un grand silence dans la chambre, la porte de la chambre d'Ashton- qui était adjacente à celle de Michael- s'ouvrant puis se fermant laissant penser que Calum allait s'excuser auprès de son ami.

 

«  **Je ne parle jamais de mon anniversaire.**  », commença Michael, se déshabillant, gardant son boxer, avant de se glisser sous la couette. «  **A personne. Ce n'est pas contre toi, chéri. C'est juste que.... normalement c'est quelque chose que l'on fête en famille. Déjà avant que ça ne dégénère, nous ne faisions que le souhaiter à vive voix, jamais de gâteaux, ni de bougies. Encore moins de repas. C'était un jour comme n'importe quel autre. Alors, par la suite, j'ai arrêté de donner de l'importance aux années qui passaient parce que, au final, elles n'apportaient rien de plus. Quand j'ai emménagé avec Ash et Cal, ça leur tenait vraiment à coe** **ur de rattraper les années perdues en organisant des soirées pour moi. Je ne dis rien, parce qu'ils sont ma famille et il est normal que ce soit important pour eux, n'est-ce pas ?**  », demanda-t-il, se couchant sur le côté pour être face à Luke qui avait toujours son dos tourné vers lui. 

 

«  **Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi avant de te connaître. De connaître Ethan. Parce que chaque jour j'ai hâte que les heures s'écoulent, que les jours et les semaines se fanent, pour savoir que j'avance dans le temps avec vous dans ma vie. Ce ne sont plus les secondes qui s'égrènent irrémédiablement, mais les battements de c** **?ur qui me font ressentir que je suis en vie. Maintenant, fêter mon anniversaire, m'indique que je vieillis, que je grandis et que peut-être, un jour, je serais assez grand pour me marier ou même avoir des enfants. Me connaître suffisamment bien pour être à même de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que mes parents. À même de leur apprendre ce que moi je ne découvre qu'à tâtons au fur et à mesure des années. Peut-être qu'un jour je serais assez bien pour partager ma vie avec toi ?**  », Michael voulait le dire mais sa phrase sonnait comme une question. 

 

Luke sentit sa respiration se faire plus lourde, comme si l'air de la pièce était trop épais pour entrer dans ses poumons. Il laissait son regard posé sur son fils pour ne pas perdre pied. Michael disait sans honte ce qu'il ressentait, partageait ses rêves et ses espoirs et Luke voulait lui rendre la pareille. Pourtant il avait la sensation d'être dans des sables mouvants : plus il se débattait et plus il s'enfonçait dans ses sentiments. Il voulait être un bon père, rester responsable et stable pour le bonheur de son fils. Pouvait-il penser à son propre bonheur dans le même temps ?

 

Sans trouver quoi dire, il retira son tee-shirt et son jean, se glissant à son tour sous la couette, se rapprochant du corps de Michael, collant son torse à celui de l'autre homme, plongeant ses yeux dans les lacs émeraudes qui l'accueillirent avec tendresse. Luke leva sa main, son index droit retraçant les courbes du visage qu'il aimait tellement, qui le rassurait tellement. Michael ressemblait à un enfant apeuré, comme il avait dû l'être quand il avait entendu ses parents détruire son monde sans aucun égard pour leur fils. Luke avait le pouvoir de réduire en cendres les espoirs de Michael. Il était dans cet instant omnipotent. Il avait ressenti ce sentiment une fois auparavant dans sa vie : quand il avait tenu Ethan pour la première fois dans ses bras. Il était responsable de son bonheur, il avait la possibilité de faire se lever et se coucher le soleil dans la vie de Michael. Et il voulait ce rôle ; il le voulait du plus profond de son être. Avec Ethan il n'avait pas eu le choix, vraiment, ça avait été instinctif, viscéral : il devait protéger son fils à tout prix. Pour Michael : il avait le choix de rester ou de partir. Il était le capitaine de son navire qui naviguait sur les eaux tumultueuses de ses sentiments.

 

«  **Je ne te promets pas que ça fonctionnera, Michael. Mais je te promets par contre d'essayer de toutes mes forces.**  », murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser encore une fois Michael, cette fois de façon plus douce, comme un secret. Luke était terrorisé, pourtant il voulait essayer avec Michael parce que ce garçon comprenait comme personne n'avait jamais compris auparavant. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers avant de laisser le sommeil les emporter dans un monde calme de rêves dans lesquels aucune peur n'avait sa place. Un monde dans lequel Luke pouvait admettre que dans ce moment, ils étaient une famille.

 


	14. 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre d'avance, je m'y mets ce soir sans faute !   
> Bonne lecture et bon week-end ! <3

«  **Calum ! Tu sors maintenant ! Je viens de te dire que j'allais me doucher, alors dégage, putain !**  », cria Ashton à une heure qui semblait beaucoup trop matinale au goût de Michael qui ouvrit un oe il pour découvrir que Luke n'était plus allongé à ses côtés mais qu'Ethan commençait à gigoter dans son petit lit. La réponse de Calum était étouffée par la porte de la salle de bain et de la chambre mais Michael put l'entendre néanmoins, augmentant sa mauvaise humeur. Si ces débiles réveillaient Ethan il allait leur tordre le cou lui-même sans aucune hésitation. 

 

« **Ash, je fais vite. Je voulais juste me doucher rapidement avant de prendre le petit-déjeuner.**  », dit Calum, allumant l'eau de la douche pour ne pas entendre les insultes et cris d'Ashton en réponse. Il avait volé la place dans la salle de bain, il le savait mais il aimait vraiment faire râger Ashton, sans vraiment connaître la raison de cette démarche.

 

«  **Gros con ! Je te déteste ! Ce soir tu peux aller voir ailleurs pour dormir, tu n'es plus le bienvenue dans ma chambre !**  » fut la réponse grossière d'Ashton. Ethan émit un petit cri et Michael dut se rendre à l'évidence : ils venaient de réveiller le bambin. Il se leva et glissa l'enfant dans le creux de ses bras, caressant son dos pour l'apaiser avant qu'il ne puisse le rendre à Luke. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre il croisa le regard désolé d'Ashton. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche et dise quoique ce soit il leva sa main libre pour montrer qu'il était celui qui allait prendre la parole.

 

«  **J'en ai rien à foutre du pourquoi ou même du comment, vous fermez vos gueules quand le petit est là. Et puis, pour l'amour du ciel, il ne ferme jamais à clé alors rentre dans cette foutue salle de bain et fais lui une pipe ou tout ce que tu veux tant que je ne vous entend plus jamais vous chamailler pour cette douche à la noix. Vous êtes des adultes alors trouvez un moyen d'en parler sans réveiller tout l'immeuble. Bande de débiles....**  », lâcha-t-il avant de se rendre dans la cuisine dans laquelle Luke se tenait, un boxer et un tee-shirt ses seuls vêtements, retournant un pancake dans la poêle, l'ajoutant à la pile assez copieuse déjà présente dans une assiette à sa droite.

 

En entendant les gazouillements de son fils, Luke se tourna et le sourire qui prit place sur son visage était sans précédents. Il voyait pour la première fois son fils se lever avec Michael tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour faire le petit-déjeuner. Ils ressemblaient tellement à la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé que c'était douloureux au fond de sa poitrine.

 

«  **J'ai fait des pancakes, comme un gâteau d'anniversaire en retard.**  », expliqua Luke, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres, un regard timidement posé sur le visage du garçon dont les mèches rouges portaient encore une trace du sommeil duquel il venait à peine d'émerger. Michael lui sourit sincèrement, un éclat de gratitude et d'amour au fond du regard. Ce regard qui réchauffait les entrailles de Luke sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Ou, en tout cas, sans qu'il ne l'admette ouvertement. Il le savait, il pensait le savoir. Il ressentait la même chose envers ce jeune homme qui se tenait maladroitement en face de lui, son enfant posé sur sa hanche droite.

 

«  **Tu n'étais pas obligé de te lever si tôt, Lukey.**  », souffla Michael, faisant un pas pour se retrouver au plus près de Luke mais sans jamais le toucher. Ethan déposa sa main droite sur le biceps de son père, ce dernier avait son regard toujours ancré à la mer émeraude de l'homme qui détaillait son visage avec adoration et attention.

 

«  **Je sais**  », dit Luke. «  **J'en avais envie.**  », continua-t-il. Michael n'ajouta rien, comprenant ce que cette phrase pouvait impliquer pour le blond. Il s'était levé tôt, avait laissé son enfant dans la chambre de Michael, n'avait pas profiter de se réveiller en même temps que son fils uniquement pour être sûr que Michael aurait une compensation pour toutes ces années où il aurait dû avoir un gâteau, des bougies. Une attention particulière. Luke se souvenait de tous les mois durant lesquels il fêtait les semaines, les mois puis ensuite les années depuis la naissance de son fils. Peut-être que les parents de Michael n'avaient pas compris qu'un anniversaire est juste symbolique pour un enfant, mais pour un parent c'est un arrêt sur image pour se rendre compte du temps qui était passé, des efforts qui avaient porté leurs fruits, des larmes et des rires. Fêter l'anniversaire de son enfant c'est comme lui déclarer son amour, le remercier de ce qu'il nous donne, célébrer son existence. Remercier la vie qui lui a été donné. Ils n'avaient pas compris cela et Luke ne voulait pas que Michael vive sans connaître ce sentiment. Il se leverait tous les ans à 5 heures du matin pour s'assurer que ce soit le cas.

 

S'il était encore dans la vie de Michael durant les prochaines années.

 

Une fois que Calum et Ashton les eurent rejoints, ils prirent place autour de la table, Ethan dans une chaise haute que Michael avait aussi emprunté à leur voisine. Les pancakes étaient délicieux et le fait de voir le visage de Michael s'illuminer quand Luke lui apporta son assiette sur laquelle il avait déposé une bougie, pour marquer le coup, rendait les heures de sommeil manqué tout à fait tolérables.

 

Après avoir fait la vaisselle en silence, Luke refit son sac et attrapa Ethan, sa nouvelle peluche dans les bras, prêt à partir. Il se tenait debout devant Michael, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, les battements frénétiques de son coe ur en accord avec la voix qui répétait une phrase au même rythme : «  _Dis le, dis le, dis le, dis le !_  ». Serait-ce véritablement si difficile que cela de dire ce qu'il ressentait, de le formuler, de l'avouer ? Plongé dans le regard de Michael, il lui semblait si simple de le dire et si terrifiant en même temps. 

 

«  **Je vais y aller. Mike, je.....**  », je t'aime. Tout semblait si simple dans son esprit, cette phrase faite de trois mots ne devait pas être si horrible, si terrifiante. Il pouvait ouvrir la bouche, son coe ur aussi par la même occasion et lui dire. Lui dire à quel point il était heureux depuis qu'il le connaissait, à quel point la vie lui semblait plus colorée, plus légère et plus douce. Lui parler de ces nuits où il trouve le sommeil plus facilement parce qu'il sent le corps de Michael contre le sien. Lui dire qu'il l'aime pour tout ce qu'il est, au plus profond de lui même. Dans les films, les déclarations semblent si simples, si belles. Pour Luke, c'est une terreur qu'il ne parvient pas à surmonter. «  **Je...**  », tenta-t-il de nouveau. «  **Je... vais y aller.**  ». 

 

Michael le regardait avec gentillesse et patience, souriant à Ethan. Il s'avança pour déposer sa bouche sur celle de Luke, sa langue caressant subrepticement le piercing qui ornait la lèvre inférieure de l'autre homme avant de se reculer, empêchant Luke d'approfondir leur baiser. Il le voulait, il voulait tout de lui, mais il arrivait à un moment de leur relation où il voulait tout de Luke et Luke n'était pas à même de le lui donner. Il restait des murs qu'il devait abattre de lui-même et Michael l'aimait suffisamment pour lui laisser l'espace dont il avait besoin.

 

«  **Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi.**  », souffla Michael, souriant en le regardant partir, faisant un dernier signe de la main à Ethan qui lui renvoya un sourire baveux. Luke ne se retourna pas à la phrase de Michael, trop peu sûr quant au fait qu'il pourrait retenir sa confession une fois de plus s'il regardait la bonté et l'adoration sur le visage de Michael.   
  
Il n'avait pas peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques, il aimait Michael et il voulait le lui dire, savoir qu'il en avait conscience lui aussi, ne pas en faire un secret, quelque chose dont il aurait honte... il voulait le mettre en mots et l'offrir à Michael. Sans rien attendre en retour, sans rien demander, sans rien attendre de l'autre homme. Non, Luke avait peur de l'implication que cette confession pouvait prendre, les responsabilités qui allaient de paire. Et si jamais Michael l'aimait en retour, qu'aurait-il à lui offrir de plus qu'à présent ? Pour quelle raison est-ce que Michael voudrait rester ?

 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Luke avançait sans réellement savoir où il se rendait jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve devant la porte de sa maison d'enfance. Luke voulait voir sa mère, redevenir un enfant l'espace d'un après-midi, se blottir dans les bras de sa maman et laisser le reste du monde en arrêt sur image. Oublier ce qui l'effrayait. Il toqua timidement avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il était chez lui dans cette maison, en tout cas c'est ce que sa mère continuait de lui répéter à chaque fois qu'il frappait ou sonnait mais sa mère avait une vie maintenant, en dehors de ses enfants, et Luke estimait qu'il n'avait aucun droit à entrer sans annoncer son arrivée. Maison familiale ou pas.

 

«  **Lukey, c'est toi, chéri ?**  », s'éleva la voix de Liz. Elle devait sûrement être dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Luke hocha la tête positivement avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

 

«  **Oui, Maman, c'est moi !**  », répondit-il, ôtant le manteau d'Ethan puis le sien, se dirigeant vers la pièce dans laquelle sa mère était, en effet, en train de cuisiner. Il glissa son fils dans le trotteur dans lequel il avait lui aussi passé des heures, avant de prendre place dans la chaise qui faisait face au dos de sa mère.

 

Ils ne dirent rien durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Liz laissant le temps à son fils de se décider à lui parler, Luke se laissant le temps de rassembler son courage. Ethan avançait et reculait, formant des cercles sans queue ni tête mais il souriait et babillait dans sa propre langue. Il semblait heureux et épanoui et Luke repensa à ce que lui avait dit Ashton deux semaines auparavant. Que son bonheur en tant que papa n'aurait que de bonnes répercussions sur son fils. Il avait eu raison.

 

«  **Maman ?**  », souffla Luke, son regard déposé irrémédiablement sur son enfant, pour ne pas croiser le regard de sa mère, dans lequel il verrait à coup sûr qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle savait toujours tout avant lui, tout comme Michael, tout comme Ashton. Est-ce que tout le monde était à même de savoir et de comprendre ce que lui ne comprenait qu'après des jours voire des semaines ?!

 

«  **Hm** m », murmura-t-elle en retour, sans lever les yeux de sa poêle, tournant le dos résolument à son cadet pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Luke avait toujours été assez timide quand il devait parler de ce qu'il ressentait, elle l'avait accepté depuis bien longtemps. Ses deux autres fils étaient bruyants et sûrs d'eux-mêmes, Luke, lui, était plus fragile, moins sûr de lui, plus considéré envers l'avis des autres.

 

«  **Est-ce que tu crois qu'Ethan m'en voudra un jour ?**  », demanda-t-il, l'émotion le prenant à la gorge en même temps que la culpabilité se formait dans son estomac, accélérant son rythme cardiaque et déposant de nouveau ce poids infini sur ses épaules qu'il courba par automatisme.

 

Liz déposa sa cuillère en bois et se mit de côté pour apercevoir son fils du coin de l'oeil tout en observant son petit-fils qui discutait avec les oies dessinées sur un tablier qui pendait près de la porte menant au salon. Est-ce qu'Ethan pourrait en vouloir à Luke un jour ? Lui en vouloir de quoi ?

 

«  **T'en vouloir de quoi, chéri ?**  », répondit-elle, les frissons remontant le long du dos de Luke à l'entente du surnom que Michael lui donnait de plus en plus souvent et qui prenait une importance irrationnelle dans le coe ur de Luke. 

 

Il haussa les épaules, fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour rassembler les miettes de courage qu'il lui restait pour formuler ses craintes.

 

«  **De ne pas lui donner de maman, de ne pas le faire grandir dans une famille conventionnelle, de ne pas.... aimer les filles.... Est-ce que tu crois qu'il m'en voudra de ne pouvoir lui offrir qu'un deuxième papa ?**  », confia-t-il, les larmes glissant le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne les arrête. Il était terrifié à cet instant mais il avait besoin de ressentir cette douleur pour réussir à la surmonter par la suite. Il en avait marre de tout enfouir au fond de lui.

 

«  **Luke, tu as toujours eu cette tendance à prendre en compte l'avis des autres et à lui donner plus d'importance qu'il n'en a réellement et beaucoup plus d'importance qu'il ne devrait en avoir. Ethan est heureux et rayonnant. Il grandira avec ce que tu lui donneras et il ne se posera pas la question quant à savoir pourquoi il n'a pas de maman. Ou pourquoi est-ce qu'il a deux papas. Et même si tu devais l'élever sans personne d'autre dans ta vie, le plus important, c'est que tu lui expliques que tout est possible. Il n'y a pas de bonne façon de faire une chose, chéri. Il n'y a pas qu'une seule voie à suivre.**  », expliqua Liz, s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de son enfant, sa main gauche attrapant la droite de l'homme assis devant elle. Son enfant était un homme, un jeune homme.

 

«  **Est-ce que tu penses que c'était une erreur de ma part de ne pas m'être battu pour que Myrtille reste dans sa vie ?**  », souffla-t-il de nouveau, les yeux fermés. Liz secoue la tête, désabusée, Luke portait toujours trop d'importance aux gens qui, en retour, n'en avait rien à faire de lui.

 

«  **Tu penses que c'était une erreur ?**  », questionna-t-elle, sans répondre. Elle n'avait pas la réponse étant donné que celle-ci ne regardait et ne concernait que Luke.

 

«  **La plupart du temps je pense que non. Mais il m'arrive de me dire que j'aurais dû penser au bonheur d'Ethan et faire en sorte que sa mère reste dans sa vie.**  », lâcha Luke, sa main se crispant sur celle de sa mère. Il avait besoin de ce contact pour se rappeler qu'il n'était pas en train de dériver en perdant l'horizon de vue. Il plongeait au fond de lui même pour en sortir les choses négatives, et sa mère lui tenait la main.

 

«  **Tu sais ce que je faisais à ton âge ?**  », demanda Liz sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il n'en avait aucune idée parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais parlé auparavant. Pas avec Luke en tout cas. «  **Je me bourrais la gueule, je sortais avec des tas de mecs, je faisais la fête, je refusais de voir mes parents, je n'allais pas en cours. Durant une année, je n'ai fait que me perdre entre des mecs dont je ne me souviens même pas, à boire tous les alcools qu'on me mettait en main. Et puis, un jour, je me suis réveillée et j'ai su que je voulais devenir professeur. Pour aider des jeunes à trouver les réponses que je n'avais pas encore trouvées à leur âge. Il m'a fallu un an de beuverie pour m'en rendre compte. Pour comprendre que je voulais aider les adolescents qui, comme moi, avaient besoin de comprendre sans savoir où chercher leurs réponses. Toi, tu as choisi de garder Ethan parce qu'il est la réponse que tu cherchais. Il est ce dont tu avais besoin pour comprendre ce que tu veux et qui tu es. Tu es un jeune homme extraordinaire qui se laisse bouffer par des questions sans raison. Si Myrtille voulait être dans la vie d'Ethan, elle y serait. Tu ne l'en empêches pas, tu ne la tiens pas à l'écart et si jamais, dans quelques années, elle veut voir son fils, tu la laisseras faire parce que tu aimes ton fils donc tu penses à son bonheur avant de prendre en compte tes propres sentiments. C'est ce qui fait de toi un bon père. Pas le fait que tu le fasses grandir dans une famille conventionnelle ou pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'adapter aux diktats de la société pour être sûr que ton enfant sera heureux. Tu as pris une décision à un âge où peu de gens auraient été capables de le faire. Même si tu n'avais pas eu mon soutien et celui de tes frères, tu aurais néanmoins fait le même choix, parce que c'est qui tu es, Luke : un père.** **Mais ne te perds pas dans l'idée que c'est uniquement qui tu es. Tu es un père mais tu peux être tellement d'autres choses. Tu peux être tout ce que tu veux, Lukey.**  », déclara Liz, son pouce caressant le dessus de la main de son fils, tendant le bras droit pour éteindre le gaz sous sa poêle.

 

Luke se tut, surveillant Ethan du coin de l'oeil tout en laissant le reste du monologue de sa mère se faire une place dans son esprit et dans son coe ur. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. 

 

«  **J'aime Michael. Je suis amoureux de lui.**  », respira Luke.

 

«  **Je sais.**  », répondit Liz.

 

La façon qu'avait Luke de parler de l'autre jeune homme était criante de vérité. Les étoiles dans ses yeux étaient un signe évident aussi.

 

«  **Tu le lui as dit ?**  », glissa-t-elle encore. Se levant pour sortir des assiettes et des couverts. Luke mangerait ici. Elle sortit aussi un petit pot pour Ethan qu'elle mit à réchauffer en s'assurant que la puissance du four à micro-ondes ne soit pas trop forte.

 

«  **Non**  », fut la réponse de Luke. Elle ne dit rien de plus en remplissant leurs assiettes.

 

«  **Vous êtes ensemble ?**  », demanda-t-elle encore, laissant Luke perplexe. Étaient-ils ensemble ?

 

«  **Heu... on s'embrasse, il dort à la maison de temps en temps, hier soir je suis allé dormir chez lui avec Ethan...**  », dit-il de façon évasive. Liz sourit tendrement, il était tellement doué pour ne pas voir les choses évidentes.

 

«  **Luke.... On sait toi et moi que ce n'est pas suffisant pour croire que l'on est en couple avec quelqu'un. Il a besoin de savoir ce que tu veux. Est-ce que tu veux être en couple avec lui ? Veux-tu qu'il soit ton petit ami ?**  », sourit-elle, un sourcil relevé quand Luke se leva sans bouger par la suite.

 

«  **Tu peux me garder Ethan ?**  », cria-t-il, une fois arrivé dans l'entrée, enfilant son manteau en un temps record. Liz n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte d'entrée claquait derrière son fils qu'elle pouvait voir traverser la rue en courant, les cheveux dans le vent et le c ? ur battant la chamade. 

 

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour sonner à l'appartement des garçons. Ashton lui ouvrit la porte et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Luke était entré, le poussant doucement de l'épaule. Ashton ne dit rien, à l'instar de Calum qui le regarda passer avec un air interrogateur. Ashton haussa les épaules et rejoignit son ami sur le canapé. Michael était dans sa chambre, en train de replier le lit dans lequel Ethan avait dormi la nuit précédente. Il releva la tête quand la porte de sa chambre claqua contre le mur. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que la bouche de Luke était sur la sienne. Instinctivement, il glissa ses mains dans le bas du dos de Luke, le collant contre lui et les empêchant de tomber à la renverse sous la fougue dont Luke se montrait capable.

 

Celui-ci s'en fichait qu'Ashton et Calum puissent les voir depuis le salon, il se fichait des bruits désespérés qui s'échappaient de sa gorge quand la langue de Michael entrait en contact avec la sienne. Plus rien n'importait mis à part cet élan d'affection qu'il ressentait envers Michael. Il écarta sa bouche quelques secondes le temps de souffler un : «  **Veux-tu être mon petit-ami ?**  ». Il n'y eut pas de réponse formulée de la part de Michael mais le baiser affamé et les mains qui se posèrent sur ses fesses devaient être suffisantes. À cet instant, Luke se dit qu'il voulait essayer avec Michael, parce que même si leur relation ne fonctionnait pas – il espérait le contraire – il serait toujours à même de prendre soin de son enfant. Il aimerait toujours Ethan de la même façon et il venait de comprendre que tant qu'il serait capable de penser au bonheur de son enfant dans chaque prise de décision alors il pouvait lui aussi vivre. Avec Michael. Et même si ça ne fonctionnait pas dans le temps, il n'avait plus peur d'admettre que maintenant, tous les trois, ils étaient une famille. Une chose qu'Ethan n'avait encore jamais eue auparavant. Il le voulait et il savait qu'il en était capable parce que les seules limites qui existaient étaient celles qu'il se mettait lui-même. Et il en avait marre de rejeter Michael quand celui-ci était tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu. Un homme qui l'appréciait et qui était d'accord pour faire une place à Ethan dans sa vie. Leur petite famille pouvait prendre son envol. Ils verraient bien où cela les mènerait.

 


	15. 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre m'a pris du temps pour réussir à remettre mes idées en place mais il m'a aussi permis de me remettre sur les rails. J'espère finir cette histoire dans les prochaines semaines.
> 
> Cette semaine on reprend notre petit jeu. Qu'est-ce que j'offre à la personne qui va me trouver les chansons dont les paroles sont extraites? En sachant qu'il y en a quatre dans ce chapitre :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture et bon week end !

« **Vas-y, Luke. Tout va bien se passer. Tu appelles quand tu veux mais profite de ta soirée quand même. Je serais à la maison, d'accord ?** », dit Michael pour la troisième fois après que Luke ait encore trouvé une nouvelle excuse pour ne pas quitter son appartement alors qu'Ashton l'attendait depuis plus de vingt minutes dans sa voiture au bas de la rue. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas hâte de sortir avec son meilleur ami – mis à part Michael, qui, lui, était à part – pour voir un concert. Certes, il s'agissait d'un petit groupe pas connu dans un bar miteux, mais c'était une soirée de libre. Une soirée sans Ethan. Michael était son petit ami officiel depuis une semaine maintenant et Luke n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'il l'était en ce moment.

 

«  **Si jamais....**  », commença-t-il avant que la bouche de Michael ne soit sur la sienne, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. «  **Trouve moi encore une excuse et je te jette dehors. Que ce soit ton appartement ou pas. Luke... Juste pour ce soir, pense à toi. Profite. Et, essaie de me faire confiance.**  », contra le jeune homme.

 

Luke le contempla quelques secondes, la seule idée lui passant à l'esprit était : «  _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Bien sûr que je te fais confiance. Avec moi et avec mon fils. Je t'aime, Mickey._  », mais il ne le dit pas. Il ne dit rien à vrai dire parce qu'aucun mot ne convoyait l'idée de ses sentiments assez bien et il ne voulait pas faire les choses à moitié tout comme il ne voulait pas dire autre chose de peur de perdre son idée première et de vomir sans amour sans queue ni tête. Il voulait que cette révélation soit aussi parfaite que son imagination la dépeignait. Il voulait sentir qu'il était en paix avec ce qu'impliquaient ces trois petits mots. Parce que, peut-être, qu'ils pouvaient être légers pour d'autres personnes mais le dire à Michael signifiait tellement pour lui. Ce n'était pas uniquement l'aveu de son amour, c'était les clés pour entrer dans sa vie et celle de son fils sans aucune limite ni aucune concession ; il ne s'agissait plus de se mettre en retrait quand bon lui semblerait. Il aurait bien entendu des moments de solitudes, de repos en solitaire mais il fallait admettre que, quoiqu'il arrive, il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que sur lui-même. L'idée était assez terrifiante parce-que, jusqu'à présent, Luke n'avait pris appui sur personne mis à part sa mère. Avoir confiance en quelqu'un c'était prendre le risque de souffrir quand on nous prouverait qu'on avait tort. Michael en valait la chandelle.

 

Quand Ashton lui avait parlé de cette soirée, de ce concert, il avait voulu inviter Michael, lui demander de l'accompagner. Ils auraient pu vivre ce moment ensemble, se tenir par la main pour le premier concert de Luke après la naissance de son fils. Et autant Luke le voulait réellement, autant être seul pour se retrouver en tant que jeune homme et non plus en jeune papa serait une meilleure idée.

 

Alors il se tenait debout dans le hall de son appartement, ses mains dans les poches de son jean et l'hésitation se frayant un chemin dans le creux de son estomac. Michael dut le sentir puisqu'il s'approcha délicatement de son petit-ami – dieu qu'il aimait l'appeler ainsi ! - puis déposa sa main sur sa joue mal rasée.

 

«  **Vas-y, chéri. Tu mérites cette soirée. Et je serais là quand tu rentreras.**  », dit Michael.

 

C'aurait pu être une phrase sans importance mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il le rassurait, lui promettait qu'il serait présent, à l'attendre avec son sourire tendre habituel. Et quand on passe des années à se renforcer parce qu'on sait qu'on ne peut compter sur soi-même c'est un soulagement sans nom. Comme si on venait de retirer la couverture de pierres que Luke portait sur ses épaules depuis la naissance d'Ethan. Ou plutôt depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Myrtille. Elle était celle qui avait été enceinte et il avait été celui qui avait été exclu. Parce qu'à dix-huit ans on ne veut pas d'enfants. On n'annonce pas qu'on va garder l'enfant et rester avec sa petite-amie. Après tout elle était la fille, c'était de sa faute à elle. Luke n'avait jamais rejeté la faute sur personne à part lui-même....

 

«  **A tout à l'heure.**  », murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser Michael avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, comme pour ne pas le casser, ne pas l'effrayer.

 

Ethan était déjà couché et baigné au moment où Luke ferma enfin la porte. Michael n'avait qu'à prêter l'oreille et s'occuper durant le reste de la soirée en patientant jusqu'au retour de Luke. Ashton tapait ses doigts impatiemment contre le volant au moment où son ami prit place dans la voiture.

 

«  **Putain faut pas être pressé avec toi, hein !**  », râla-t-il, démarrant pour enfin prendre la route. Luke haussa un sourcil : il n'avait qu'une demie-heure de retard et si on comptait qu'il devait sortir sans son fils, c'était un record ! Mais Ashton ne comprendrait sûrement pas.

 

«  **Tout comme toi et Calum pour enfin avouer que vous vous plaisez.**  », rétorqua-t-il, s'attirant un regard courroucé de son ami. Merde c'était intenable de les voir se regarder comme ils le faisaient et de les entendre se chamailler pour des âneries pour avoir une raison de rejoindre l'autre dans son lit pour un câlin – platonique ! - de réconciliation. Blottis dans les bras de l'autre, ils s'excusaient, discutaient et s'endormaient. Était-ce si difficile de se rendre compte que c'était ce que Luke et Michael faisaient sauf qu'eux ne s'engueulaient pas.

 

«  **Cal et moi....**  », commença Ashton, avant d'être interrompu par Luke.

 

«  **Je sais, c'est compliqué. Mais tu sais, tu peux aussi simplifier les choses. S'il te plaît, dis-le lui. Ça ne coûte rien, Ash.**  », souffla Luke, une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du plus âgé. Ashton ferma les yeux une demie-seconde, prit une grande inspiration.

 

«  **Je sais....**  », dit-il. Ils étaient dans la rue où se déroulerait le concert et ils avaient, malgré tout, de l'avance. Ashton se gara et coupa le contact avant de détacher sa ceinture et de se tourner vers le jeune papa. «  **C'est juste que... Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens, de ce qu'on vit. On est amis depuis longtemps, on a toujours été assez fusionnels. Très proches l'un de l'autre. Et si ce n'était que de l'amitié au final ? Je ne peux pas me passer de lui, Minette. Il me comprend, il m'accepte, il est toujours là. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de ne plus avoir ça dans ma vie. Je ne pourrais pas.**  », continua-t-il, la panique prenant résidence dans le creux de son ventre au fur et à mesure qu'il se livrait à son ami. Calum avait été à ses côtés tellement de fois depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était comme une partie de lui. Pourrait-il vraiment un jour vivre sans ? Il en doutait.

 

«  **Ash...**  », murmura Luke. Il aurait voulu trouver les mots pour le consoler, pour le motiver mais il n'avait rien à dire. Il avait eut tellement peur de laisser entrer Michael dans sa vie qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était à même de partager ou non. Et puis, avait-il réellement la preuve qu'il avait eu raison de se donner une chance ? Il était amoureux de Michael, il n'y avait pas de doutes sur la question, mais seul le temps lui donnerait raison – ou tort.

 

Il s'avanca et prit simplement son ami dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous les deux apeurés et perdus.

 

«  **Allez viens, on va boire un verre et profiter de ce concert.**  », ajouta-t-il quand Ashton se fut reculé de son étreinte. Ils sortirent de la voiture en se souriant doucement. Luke resserra les pans de sa veste en cuir autour de lui. Il aurait probablement dû enfiler autre chose qu'un simple tee-shirt et une veste en cuir si on considérait que le mois de Décembre était au tournant. Ils poussèrent la porte du bar et furent accueillis par des volutes de fumée et une odeur assez particulière de bière, de transpiration et de bois. Luke aimait ces bars que personne ne connaissait et dans lesquels il trouvait généralement des trésors : de vieux flippers, des tables de billards anciennes, des vinyls épuisés, des tapisseries décrépies. Il aimait ces ambiances. Au fond de la salle se tenait une petite estrade sur laquelle des jeunes étaient en train de monter leurs instruments. Ashton le tira par le bras pour le tirer à sa suite sur la table libre la plus proche de la soit disant scène. Une bière à la main, ils attendirent patiemment, discutant de tout et de rien avant qu'Ashton ne pose la question qui coupa le souffle de Luke. Non pas parce qu'il était choqué qu'on la lui pose, ni même parce qu'il ne voulait pas y répondre. Non, plutôt parce qu'elle lui fit comprendre quelque chose.

 

«  **Ca ne te stresse pas de ne pas être avec Ethan ?**  », et Luke ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'était pas stressé, ni même inquiet. Il était en paix et heureux de passer une soirée en tant que jeune homme. Il n'avait aucune inquiétude parce que son fils était avec Michael et qu'il avait confiance en Michael. Il le savait auparavant mais, maintenant qu'il était loin, il n'y avait aucune inquiétude aussi infime soit-elle au fond de lui. Il n'avait pas peur, n'avait pas de soucis à être loin de son fils tant qu'il était avec son petit-ami. Il aimait Michael encore plus qu'il ne le pensait initialement.

 

«  **Non.**  », dit-il sincèrement. «  **Il est avec Mickey.**  », expliqua-t-il et il n'eut pas besoin d'en ajouter vu le regard qu'Ashton lui lança. Son ami venait de comprendre l'ampleur de ses sentiments. C'était une bonne chose parce que Luke ne se sentait pas à même de l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre que Michael.

 

«  **D'accord.**  », dit le jeune homme. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer leur conversation mais un riff de guitare l'interrompit. Ils se tournèrent vers la scène, quatre jeunes hommes debout, un derrière sa batterie. Ils se lancèrent dans des chansons qui étaient un mélange de reprises de groupes connus et certaines de leurs compositions. Luke n'aimait pas beaucoup leur son mais il admirait beaucoup leurs paroles, la façon dont ils jouaient avec les mots de façon très intelligente.

 

Durant l'entracte, Luke se pencha vers Ashton.

 

«  **J'aime leurs paroles. J'aimerais écrire des choses aussi belles.**  », confia-t-il. Luke avait toujours aimé la composition et la poésie.

 

« **Si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas mauvais en compo. Le peu de textes que tu m'as fait lire en tout cas.**  », contra Ashton. Luke avait, dans un moment de faiblesse, laisser Ashton lire certains de ses textes, certaines de ses paroles. Il n'aimait pas offrir cette possibilité en général parce qu'il était peu sûr de son talent. Peu sûr de lui.

 

«  **Non. Mes textes sont basiques.**  », dit Luke. Ashton secoua la tête, désabusé. Si on l'écoutait, Luke n'était bon en rien et il était un père passable. Des fois il avait envie de le gifler ou de le secouer. De le lancer dans un mur pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Il ne dit rien d'autres, les musiciens étant revenus de leur pause. La fin du concert fut plus mouvementée, la setlist devenant un peu plus métal que rock.

 

Quand la dernière mourut, Ashton était déjà debout, sa main sur l'épaule de Luke. «  **Viens.**  », dit-il, sans laisser le temps à son ami de réagir avant de le tirer à sa suite pour discuter avec les musiciens. C'était un groupe si peu connu qu'ils restaient boire un verre par la suite. Ou alors peut-être parce qu'ils étaient payés en bières gratuites.

 

« **Bonsoir.**  », lança Ashton, faisant se retourner le guitariste et le bassiste avec un grand sourire.

 

«  **Oh, salut.**  », dirent-ils en choeur. Luke s'approcha d'un pas et leur serra la main. Ils discutèrent de leurs chansons, de la façon dont ils s'étaient lancés en tant que groupe, de ceux qu'ils écoutaient tous se rendant compte qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'albums coup de coe ur en commun. 

 

Au bout d'un long moment, Ashton prit la parole, surprenant Luke.

 

«  **Luke, ici présent, écrit des chansons aussi.**  », dit-il, un sourire fier ornant ses lèvres tandis que Luke espérait pouvoir disparaître sous terre assez rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas être en colère contre son ami : il était fier de lui, heureux de le mettre en avant.

 

«  **Oh, vraiment ?**  », demanda le guitariste. Seth ? Est-ce qu'il s'appelait Seth ? Luke n'en avait, à vrai dire, aucune idée.

 

«  **En passe temps, oui. C'est rien de sérieux.**  », contra Luke, trop peu sûr de lui pour oser en parler ou même le montrer à quelqu'un. Ashton avait été l'exception et peut-être que Michael serait la prochaine mais il ne voulait pas qu'un musicien inconnu jette un  ? il à ses créations de peur qu'il ne le juge. Pas pour sa capacité à écrire de bonnes paroles, plutôt pour le fait qu'il mettait sur papier ses expériences personnelles, ses peurs, ses doutes, et surtout ses rêves. Ses fantasmes dans lesquels ils achetaient une maison, Mickey et lui, avec Ethan dans leurs bras. Et peut-être même d'autres enfants par la suite. Cette utopie dans laquelle chaque souhait qu'il avait jamais eu se réalisait. 

 

«  **Si un jour tu as besoin d'un avis extérieur, aucun jugement, fais moi signe. J'ai commencé aussi en tant qu'hobbie. Et maintenant j'en suis là. Ça demande du temps et du courage de mettre son coe** **ur à nu. Ça ne fait pas de toi un peureux ou un lâche de ne pas t'en sentir capable.**  », répondit Seth avec un grand sourire et une tape sur l'épaule. Durant leur échange, ils avaient appris que les musiciens étaient dans la même université qu'eux et qu'ils jouaient de temps en temps en attendant de finir leurs études – ou tout du moins leur année scolaire, certains étant boursiers et ne pouvant la perdre – avant de se lancer la tête la première dans une carrière musicale. En tout cas, une tentative de carrière. 

 

«  **Merci.**  », souffla Luke, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter de plus. Ils échangèrent leurs facebooks et partirent. C'avait été une bonne soirée mais Luke avait hâte de retrouver son appartement, sa maison, son fils et son petit-ami. Ils ne dirent rien durant le trajet de retour, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ashton s'arrêta en double file, n'ayant pas le temps de monter.

 

«  **A la prochaine, Princesse. Si tu as besoin d'un baby-sitter ou d'un ami, appelle-moi.**  », dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Au moment de refermer la porte, Luke se pencha. «  **Si tu as besoin de parler aussi, à propos de Cal, ou autre, je suis toujours là, Ash.** », lâcha-t-il avant de s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ashton réponde parce qu'il n'avait pas dit ça pour le mettre mal à l'aise mais pour lui faire savoir qu'il ne serait jamais seul même dans ce désert qu'était l'acceptation de sentiments amoureux.

 

Il monta les escaliers de son immeuble en courant, trop impatients de retrouver ces deux personnes qui remplissaient son c ? ur de félicité. Il se fit discret en ouvrant la porte, Michael en face de lui, assis dans un fauteuil du salon. Luke poussa la porte de son pied et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ethan. Aussi heureux qu'il était de revoir son petit-ami, il avait besoin de voir son enfant, de le regarder dormir, de sentir sa respiration et son odeur. 

 

«  **Bonne nuit, mon amour.**  », murmura-t-il après avoir déposé un baiser délicat sur le front de son petit bonhomme. Il se releva et souffla longuement avant de revenir dans le salon. Michael avait posé son téléphone et le livre qu'il était en train de lire sur la petite table devant lui. Luke ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et s'assit sur les jambes du punk, un genou de chaque côté de son bassin. Il plongea son nez dans le cou de l'autre garçon.

 

«  **Bonne soirée, chéri ?** », demanda Michael sans hausser le ton. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils créaient une bulle, un cocon de douceur et de murmures. C'était rassurant pour eux de s'enfermer durant quelques minutes pour recharger leurs batteries. Luke hocha de la tête positivement à deux reprises avant de s'écarter pour faire face à son petit ami.

 

«  **Oui. Le groupe n'était pas terrible mais les gars sont sympa. On a discuté un peu à la fin. Ashton leur a dit que j'écrivais des chansons.**  », confia-t-il, une once d'hésitation au fond de sa voix. Michael le regardait avec tellement de tendresse et d'affection qu'il était difficile de respirer sans baisser les yeux.

 

«  **Tu écris des chansons ?**  » demanda Michael. Pas vraiment surpris, il essayait juste de continuer leur conversation.

 

Luke aurait pu ne pas répondre, ne pas le dire en premier lieu. Le garder enfoui au fond de lui comme un secret, comme un trésor. Néanmoins, il aimait s'ouvrir à Michael.

 

«  **Oui. Je te les ferais peut-être lire un jour. Pour le moment c'est un peu trop personnel pour moi, Mickey.**  », répondit-il, sa main droite se déposant sur la joue du garçon face à lui. Le punk sourit, n'attendant rien. Luke avait du mal à comprendre les réactions de Michael. Il n'avait été en couple qu'avec Myrtille et leur relation était bancale. Elle passait son temps à le rabaisser et à l'envoyer paître. Il aurait pu partir, lui dire qu'il en avait marre. Pourtant il se cherchait encore, coulait sous la pression qu'il se mettait. Et puis, il se disait que si Myrtille ne voulait pas de lui, alors personne ne le voudrait. Il devait aussi avouer que la solitude l'avait terrorisé à ce moment là. Puis elle était tombé enceinte et le devoir avait pris le dessus sur le reste.

 

Quand il avait, pour la première fois, pensé qu'un homme était attirant, il avait couru chez lui pour s'enfouir sous sa couette. Il était terrifié. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, il avait dû se faire une raison : il était attiré par les garçons qu'il croisait. Il en avait parlé avec Ashton qui l'avait rassuré et encouragé. Pourtant, il restait Myrtille. Il en avait discuté avec elle. Ils étaient en couple et allaient avoir un enfant, il était bien normal qu'il le lui dise, n'est-ce pas. Elle avait hurlé, l'avait insulté et l'avait mis à la porte de chez elle. Peut-être que c'avait été la raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé de ne pas garder l'enfant au final. Au début, Luke s'en était voulu ; puis, avec le temps, il avait dû admettre qu'il n'aurait pas pu le cacher plus longtemps. Liz n'avait rien dit à sa confession. Elle l'avait toujours su, pressenti. Cette révélation avait tout de même laisser des marques au fond de Luke. Une insécurité incessante contre laquelle il se battait en permanence. Alors, montrer ses textes à Michael serait un pas qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à faire.

 

«  **Tu ne me dois rien, bébé.**  », souffla Michael, approchant son visage doucement de celui de l'autre garçon, attendant de voir sa réaction. Luke s'avança et l'embrassa tendrement et lentement, savourant le goût des lèvres de celui qui faisait battre son coe ur tellement fort. 

 

' _Je t'aime_ ', revenait dans son esprit et il entendait une petite voix lui dire : ' _Dis-le, dis-le !_ '. Il embrassa Michael avec plus de passion en espérant lui faire comprendre en actions ce qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à dire. Il avait aimé Myrtille, d'une certaine façon, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Michael n'avait pas de précédent. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de pareil, ni même su qu'il était possible d'aimer quelque façon aussi fort.

 

Il voulait le dire, l'avouer à Michael. Il attendait simplement d'être dans un moment de calme émotionnel. Il ne voulait pas que son petit ami pense qu'il le formulait uniquement parce qu'il avait peur, ou qu'il avait envie de lui. À tête reposée, le coe ur battant à un rythme normal, il le lui dirait. Pas ce soir. Ce soir il avait bien trop envie de lui pour raisonner clairement. Déjà deux fois qu'ils se séparaient quand l'excitation montait au creux de leurs entrailles. Luke le voulait, il n'en avait pas peur, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à lâcher prise. 

 

Ce soir il n'y avait pas leurs amis pour les interrompre, il n'y avait qu'eux. Michael déposa ses mains sur les fesses de Luke et le rapprocha de lui, respirant son odeur à plein poumons entre deux de leurs baisers. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Les bras de Luke étaient autour du cou de l'autre garçon, son torse collé au sien et leurs sexes simplement séparés par le tissu de leurs pantalons et boxers.

 

Son sang était comme un ruisseau de mélasse dans ses veines, se collant aux parois et alourdissant son c ? ur de désir. Est-ce qu'on pouvait mourir de l'anticipation de s'unir à une personne que l'on aimait ? Luke pensait, à cet instant, que c'était possible. Le plus déstabilisant pour lui était de se dire qu'ils avaient encore leurs habits et qu'ils n'étaient pas peau contre peau. 

 

« **Luke.**  », entendit-il Michael gémir. Leurs bouches découvraient la peau qui était à leur portée, y déposant des baisers ou mêmes quelques suçons. Ils ne réfléchissaient pas, ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre, de la chaleur de l'autre. Luke voulait crier de bonheur. Une bulle de joie prenait place dans son estomac et s'agrandissait à chaque toucher des doigts de son petit-ami. C'était une chose assez flatteuse d'être désiré pour son corps, mais de savoir que Michael voulait son corps autant qu'il voulait son coe ur et partager sa vie était totalement transcendant. 

 

Luke glissa sa main dans le col du tee-shirt de Michael pour le lui retirer au moment où Ethan se mit à pleurer. Se fut pour Luke comme une douche froide. Il avait totalement oublié son fils, avait fait abstraction du fait qu'il était un papa. Il ne voulait pas sacrifier ça pour être avec Michael même si ce dernier ne le lui demandait pas. Et ne le lui demanderait probablement jamais. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir s'il le faisait.

 

Luke se recula avec précipitation et balbutia rapidement des idées incohérentes.

 

«  **Je suis.... Désolé, Mickey. Je le veux... mais Ethan pleure et.... Je ne peux pas... Pas maintenant. Je le veux....** ». Michael le fit taire avec sa bouche subrepticement posée sur la sienne.

 

«  **Ne t'excuse pas, amour. On prendra le temps qu'il te faudra. C'est difficile de me calmer quand je te veux si fort et des fois j'oublie tes limites. Mais ne me demande jamais pardon pour avoir arrêté, d'accord ? Je vais y aller. On se voit demain.**  », dit-il caressant la nuque de son petit-ami, déposant un dernier baiser et le serrant encore une fois dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner. Luke rejoignit la chambre de son fils et le trouva les yeux grands ouverts, des larmes le long de ses joues.

 

«  **Chut, bébé. Tout va bien, Papa est là.**  », souffla-t-il dans le cou de son fils. Il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière Michael. Il n'arrivait pas encore à gérer cette relation amoureuse. Il n'arrivait pas à la positionner par rapport à son devoir et ses responsabilités de parent. C'était encore trop frais et trop flou pour lui. Quand le bébé se fut rendormi sur son épaule, il le recoucha dans son berceau et rejoignit le salon. Il y avait toujours le livre que Michael lisait, déposé sur la table. Il glissa ses doigts sur la couverture avant d'attraper son téléphone.

 

**De**  : Me, myself & I

**à** : Mickey

**Le**  : 28 Novembre 2015 à 00h46 am

 

_«  I'm hanging on another day just to see what you throw my way and I'm hanging on the words you say. You said that I will be okay. »_ (Trad : ' Je m'accroche à un autre jour juste pour voir ce que tu lanceras sur mon chemin et je m'accroche aux mots que tu dis. Tu as dit que j'irais bien.' ) 

 

Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute d'attente avant de voir le nom de Michael s'afficher à l'écran. Il devait être dans le quartier encore. Si proche et si loin.

 

**De**  : Mickey

**Le**  : 28 Novembre 2015 à 00h48 am

 

«  _You're always hoping that we make it. You always want to keep my gaze. Well, you're the only one I see and that's the one thing that won't change._  » (Trad : ' Tu espères toujours qu'on s'en sorte. Tu veux toujours soutenir mon regard. Eh bien, tu es le seul que je vois et c'est la seule chose qui ne changera pas.')

 

Il inspira profondément. En temps normal, au bout d'un sms, il reposait son téléphone. Pourtant ce soir, il avait autre chose à dire, un autre message à faire passer. Subtilement, mais Michael comprendrait sûrement. Comme il comprenait toujours.

 

**De** : Me, myself & I

**à** : Mickey

**Le** : 28 Novembre 2015 à 00h51 am

 

«  _Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast. I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last._  » (Trad: ' Allons-y doucement, je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Je ne veux pas juste faire l'amour, je veux faire durer l'amour.')

 

Il retira ses vêtements et entra dans son lit. Une fois la couette reposée sur son corps et remontée jusqu'à son cou, son téléphone vibra. Il avait compris et il avait même répondu.

 

**De**  : Mickey

**Le**  : 28 Novembre 2015 à 00h54 am

 

«  _I'm not leavin, don't push me away 'cause it's gonna get better. Stop believing it's gonna end this way 'cause I want you, I need you to stay. Bonne nuit, chéri. <3_ » (Trad : ' Je ne pars pas, ne me repousse pas parce que ça ira mieux. Arrête de croire que ça va finir de cette façon parce que je te veux, j'ai besoin que tu restes.')

 

Un sourire aux lèvres et du baume au coe ur, Luke ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas encore comment gérer les choses mais une chose était sûre : la communication était le fruit de la réussite dans un couple. Ça tombait bien, il était prêt à communiquer avec son petit-ami autant qu'il le faudrait pour aboutir à une relation sérieuse et longue. Il aimait Michael, c'était suffisant, n'est-ce pas ? 

 

 


End file.
